Sealed within the Shikon Jewel
by dwX
Summary: An incomplete spell wrecks havoc on the inutachi when Kagome suddenly finds herself thrust into Youkai high society. Warning strong languageOOC some parts.
1. Sealed within the jewel

Sakura petals danced around as the wind picked up, harshly whipping the delicate scent of the flowers to mingle with the coppery scent of blood. A lone figure regally tries to stand, her silken blue-black tresses swirling furiously about her. She fails and ungraciously stumbles in a heap. Ragged breathing echoes evenly as the coldness of death creeps in to make it's presence known. The woman barely clinging to life leans haphazardly against a large triangular boulder casting an eerie shadow on the blood spattered ground...

"Nadeshikochan..daijoubu?..." a looming figure wearing archaic armor kneels tears streaking her beautiful face. "..there is so much blood.. hold on I have summoned the healer she will come soon... Nadeshikochan?"

"No time..." she sucks in an agonizing breath. Coughing up blood she moves her clotted hair to reveal an ugly gash that runs from her left side just under her breast to arc above her left hip.

"Onegai be strong my friend.. see she arrives with several women to aid you.. gomen Nadeshikochan I regret I cannot heal you"

"Honti ni Midorikochan?" she jokes cordially, smiles as she stares blanky at the darkness that is threatening to consume her. "I know you must conserve your strength for the upcoming battle with the youkai hoarde.. I have seen it in my meditations..hai i have seen IT all .. all that will come to pass to you, to the youkai hoarde.. but would rather I die and I will use my remaining strength to save you from a fate worse than death.. time will come when a blue-eyed miko will set things right, through her you will be free of your duty. Free of this wretched struggle of which there is no seeming end." a flash of victory graced her face. Lifting a blood covered claw an orb the size of her palm formed as a kaleidoscope of colours merged to centre at the stunned armor-clad miko. Her face wavering slightly as a warm sensation caressed her whole being centering in her heart.

"Nadeshikochan.. what did you..Nadeshikochan?" Midoriko's shoulders slumped. Her friend had passed on before explaining the meaning of the gift she had imparted.

"Yarrgghhhhh.."

"Kagome.. what's the matter?"

"Sango, it's that dream again. It's starting to creep me out. Eversince Naraku's demise the stupid dream never leaves me a moments peace."

"Hn.. there's nothing creepy about that Kagome." disagreed Sango

A still visibly shaking Kagome tilts her head towards her taijiya friend.

"It's not just the dream.. Sango I'm really afraid.. I feel as though I'm being pulled apart and put back backwards just after each dream and there is a sense of foreboding."

"What do mean exactly?"

"I'm scared that Naraku's death may have triggered something and I'm smack bang in the middle of it!" shouts Kagome. A pair of purple and amber eyes jolt to consciousness and start focusing on her.

"What is it now wench? Didn't your lungs have enough practice bashing my ears with your stupid display of attention seeking?" Inuyasha growled irritably.

"Well maybe not enough because your ears are still intact!.. You know what, lets just drop it ok, I'm really not in the mood to argue right now." she stalked off angrily kicking an unoffending pebble in her way, nearly tripping in the process.

"Feh! Still as clumsy as ever" grumbled Inuyasha. 'Still something has her spooked I better ask her in the morning.' He thought.

Somewhere in a nearby river a figure strides angrily in circles.

"Grrrrr..."

'Kamisama.. what was that' gulped Kagome. 'shimatta.. I forgot about my bow and arrows..maybe it's just my imagination, please let it be my imagination.'

"GRRRRRRRR"

"Maybe not!" yelled Kagome as she sprinted towards the camp site.

A bear youkai rears up it's lethal claws already visible as it snarls it's fangs to it's intended victim. It took a swipe at the bolting teenager as Kagome doubles over in pain, blood seeps through the broken flesh of her neck and back. She stares dumb-foundedly at the red stream freely flowing down towards the completed shikon no tama that dangles on her chest. Unknown to her as her blood touches the jewel it started to give out an ominous looking blue light. The jewel floated free of it's beaded-string confine and splintered into hundreds of spheres of light, then it shot back in her body.

Fire coursed through her veins she was aware of many things, her heart beating furiously, her limbs flailing widly, and the scream now frozen in her throat. Then she felt it, her nails elongating, her hair cascading further down her back and whipping against her calves, waves of power dancing around her, crackling in unrestrained bolts that shake even the ground she stood upon. Light shot out an invisible ripple of power radiated outwards from where she stood.

Simultaneously a roar resounded trapped in the loud merging of miko and demonic aura that bathed the surrounding area with iridescent light.

As suddenly as it began it stopped. Bewildered, Kagome looked around, the bear was nowhere in sight. 'Did it run away?' Particles of grey dust whisked away sporadically. 'I purified it' she gaped as she lost consciousness.

"is she awake?"

"Buzz off furball give her some room" remarked Inuyasha swatting at the kitsune.

"Inuyasha you're not helping the situation" reproved Miroku.

"Will the three of you just shut up!" cried Sango pushing between Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo.

Not letting such an opportunity go to waste Miroku's hand glides over to Sango's behind. A nervous ticking of the eye and a popped out vein in the forehead later...

"Hentai!" a loud slap reverberated in the trees.

"Hmmm.. I..where am I?" she glanced her surrounding. Sango grabbed Kagome along with her bag and pulled her to her feet, all while pushing her away from the still bickering trio.

"Kagome! We felt a pulse of power last night, then it disappeared then we found you.." she lowered her eyes to the ground. "we were too late, gomen Kagomechan I was not there for you.."

"Wwhat?"

"Uh.. I think you should take a look." Sango retrieved a mirror from her backpack.

"Kkagomechan?"

".."tears already threatening to spill. Kagome stared at the reflection in the mirror. Waves of rippling blueblack tresses, contrasted with a thick platinum silver cluster of hair on each side of her face-contrasting it boldly . Stormy blue-grey eyes accentuated by thick dark lashes thats alluringly long and curled and perfectly outlined her almond eyes, appearing as though she had applied kohl upon her eyes. Lips pouting in flush of pink calling to mind a cherry newly picked from harvest. 'That can't be me.. oh Kami, I have fangs' she screeched inside. A single tear dropped followed by another then another and soon a torrent of tears poured out.

"What happened? It's ok, just tell me" cooed Sango. Kagome described haltingly the events of the night. After a couple more sniffles and tears they came back to camp. Unbeknown st to them a pair of green eyes watched intently, devouring every conversation said.

"Okachira, report"

"Sesshoumarudono, it seems the source of the mysterious power surge last night is none other than the ningen onna that travels with your half-brother only now she is no longer a ningen, I was only able to identify her by her scent"

"Explain to this Sesshoumaru." stated the young lord. His commander relayed faithfully all the words spoken by the two girls. Eyes bulging the kappa retainer dropped the scrolls he was stacking.

"I see that stories were true then" he interrupted his arms flailing about. Scurrying towards his lord he prostrated himself before him.

"Speak Jaken" Sesshoumaru's cold voice not betraying his irritation at his retainer's outburst.

"As you know Lord my family were keepers of royal records in the libraries of your most honored ancestors. When I was young I was told of a story by my predecessor concerning a powerful hanyou miko who fought alongside Midoriko. Her name was Nadeshiko she was the illegitamate pup of the then Lord of the Western Lands.. your great, grandfather Yurimaru."

"Another hanyou that stains our family's blood" retorted Sesshoumaru.

"Though a hanyou she is very powerful! It was said it nearly decimated the youkai population of both the east and south to subdue her enough to hit a fatal blow! Near her death she summoned her power and put a seal upon midoriko's heart where the tama was to be born. It was said that she mentioned a blue-eyed miko that will release the seal of the spell she has wrought."

"And what of this spell?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "you believe this nonsense? I have read all the scrolls in the family library not one mentions this incident which you describe."

"My lord, the scroll was destroyed by Yurimarudono himself not wanting a reminder of Nadeshiko, not because of wiping out the blight in the family but due to his love of her for though a hanyou he mourned her loss privately."

"What of the spell what did it involve?"

"A wise elder in your great grandfather's court familiar with reading auras and spells was heard remarking that she had fused her blood onto Midoriko's heart, the spell is an ancient one and which only few know. Not much is known about the technicalities of it but it gets rid of a powerful opponent by incorporating them in one's self in doing so strengthening one's being at the same time."

"I wonder.. Jakensama, you say a direct effect of the fusing is acquiring the opponents strength. The shikon no tama housed powerful youkai of that time I read even both the taiyoukai of the east and south... is it possible the miko's blood has fused them onto herself as well? I had thought her appearance was a mixture of inu, dragon, phoenix, and one unknown youkai. Being that the tama is an ancient relic it could be an extinct race of youkai but nonetheless powerful, I have seen her aura and determined it by her scent. If she is so she will be a formidable opponent"

"A question worth investigating okachira, take two spies with you follow the group closely but remain hidden, it is easy to follow them now they are in my lands. Now leave I have much to ponder about this turn of events."

"Sesshoumarudono, if the miko has unsealed the spell it could very well mean that even Nadeshiko's essence resides in her.. that would mean she is a distant pack member to you, therefore your ward and possibly another heir to the western lands as much as I abhor the thought of another hanyou being heir."

Sesshoumaru's eyes seeped red and narrowed dangerously at the kappa youkai. His hands visibly clenched tightly puncturing the skin and drawing blood. Turning towards the shoji screen overlooking an expansive garden he looked down at his blood tipped claws.

"Summon back okachira" he stated flatly. "It seems that another taint has revived and must be dealt with before word spreads."


	2. Confusion

"Wait, wait.. so you're trying to tell us, the tama did this?" spluttered Inuyasha. "You smell like a full blooded demon and human at the same time.."

"Inuyasha is right I smell the change in her scent too.." Shippo remarks

"Ah surely the change was for the better ne? I mean don't get me wrong Kagomesama before you were attractive but now you have this captivating allure that is indescribable-kinda like uh.. like animal magnetism.." Miroku winks suggestively at the gaping miko

"WHAT? Are you implying that I am now a freaky looking hybrid of some sort? May I remind the both of you that that title belongs to the hanyou that is presently sniffing around me like a mongrel on a fire hydrant!"

"Fire what?" Sango asked.

"Hey! I resent that I'm only trying to help make sense of things besides there's something oddly familiar about your scent..sniff..sniff..it's almost as if.."

"Hentai!"

"Yep he had it coming! Definite display of canine power..."sighed Shippo.

"You need something Kagomesama?" grinned Miroku responding to the 'hentai' yell.

"Not you hentai! Him..pointing to Inuyasha..hentai!"

"Inuyasha I am appalled that you would join in my cause, how very unoriginal!"

"Shut up Monk if you know what's good for you."

Kagome turns to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I do not appreciate being sniffed and prodded! I have my self respect you know"

"Kagomechan is right, we need to think of this seriously what if she changes some more? I recognize different youkai traits in her and the power she's exuding is unnerving me to say the least. I am worried, even with all my years of being an exterminator I have not encountered such a being that possesses both holy reiki and demon jaki.. I am truly lost for words. Maybe there is a way to seperate the two entities." suggested Sango.

"Perhaps you require an exorcism Kagomesama.. I have within my possession some ofudas that might be of some help." Before she can answer, Miroku plasters her chest, arms, legs and butt with ofudas. Lingering his hand to Kagome's backside he grins and savors the moment.

Kagome twitches anime-style while Sango balls a fist and grates her teeth, stealthily reaching for her hiraikotsu. However, a rather irate Inuyasha beats them to it.

"Damn bouzo! Don't you lay your filthy hands on Kagome"

"Don't get territorial on me Inuyasha I was merely trying to be of some assistance."

"Some assistance! If the kamis could see you they'd put sutras on that damn hand of yours!"

Miroku feigns innocence as Inuyasha not realizing the volatile situation tries to pry off the ofuda in Kagome's chest.

A simultaneous chorus of 'Hentai' and 'Sit' echoes in the surrounding area. Then end result being Inuyasha laying face down in a meter deep impression on the ground while the monk sails across the air hitting an old oak tree with a thud and a very crimson handprint on a swollen cheek.

"They never learn. If that's what grown ups end up becoming I never wanna grow up" sighed Shippo shaking his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaken tell me all you know about this hanyou Nadeshiko. Why is she not recorded in the family lineage book. Hanyou like Inuyasha are still written down in the book, why not her?"

"My lord.. eh.. it was said that while being a hanyou was a grievous and shameful enough, the idea of her being a miko and consorting with those that eliminated youkai was so heinous that death seemed far too linient...Sesshoumarusama, now that I think about it, there is one person that might be able to tell you more and answer all your questions regarding Nadeshiko... he was there during that time."

Narrowing his eyes Sesshoumaru exclaims. "Bokusenou! Jaken, you said should the miko have indeed merged with Nadeshiko's essence she will acquire Nadeshiko's blood and therefore a distant pack. How big of a threat is she to my right as Lord of the West?"

"Lord, being illegitimate and a hanyou at that, means her claim is not as strong, however, because she has direct lineage to your great grandfather means that her right will be strong enough should she challenge and defeat you."

In a split second the dumb-founded kappa youkai was lifted up by the neck. Sheer terror rolls in waves over him as he realizes the gravity of the situation. "My lord...choke..forgive..wheeze... this lowly ..gasp.. servant of yours... cough .. I did not intend to offend.."

"There is no conceivable way that that abomination of my lineage, be able to best this Sesshoumaru. She may be pack but I am Alpha, she will fear me as those under my rule, and should she think otherwise she will find herself in the end of my claws where you are presently. I am not my great grandfather or my father, I do not have the inclination to pity those of ningen blood nor am I under any obligation to grant her claim to challenge my authority. Should she resist me I will end her existence where she stands. No-one defies this Sesshoumaru."Sesshoumaru tosses Jaken out the window effortlessly (they are 3 storeys up his castle-similar to Nagoya castle).

"Hhai...my lord. I willlll... re-memmmm-berrrrrr." screams Jaken as he plunges down the palace courtyard.

Sesshoumaru ponders. 'What if she is a great threat?'

His Inu responds : female must submit in pack.. no-one challenge our right as alpha..

'hai but why had great-grandfather destroyed all records of her? There is something amiss.. the more I think of the matter the more I surmise that this Nadeshiko is no ordinary hanyou'

:Jaken said she powerful!..grrrrr...no-one more power than us...she is hanyou... kill her..

'Silence! I will not tolerate your interference in the matter. This must be dealt with delicately as any threat to our rule require special considerations.'

:If she challenge us even if she lose, female will remain candidate for mate.

Crimson eyes widen.

'Preposterous! Under no circumstances will I be coerced into mating with that half-breed. Pack or not, powerful or not. I will not further taint our bloodline by reintroducing one such as she.'

: ..GRRRR.. inu-pack nature, right to mate with alpha, female must be part of pack and powerful, then challenge alpha male... win or lose SHE WILL BE MATE!.. nature too strong.. cannot be fought.. cannot be changed.. if female challenge us...

'This Sesshoumaru will not yield to inu-pack nature. I have control on my whole being, even on you that is why I am here now and you are contained in the back recesses of my mind.'

: but if she challenge!

'Enough! She will be dealt with well before she issues a challenge.' Feeling the beast within silence into submission Sesshoumaru weighs his options. 'It seems that I must see Bokusenou sooner than planned.'

'At least this can't get any worse.' groaned Kagome, earlier that morning another manifestation of the spell had surfaced. Much to her dismay a glowing sphere identical to the shikon no tama in size and appearance, floats suspended at the top of her forehead. It hovers a few centimeters above her hairline.

"Kagomechan, daijoubu?"asked Sango, concern evident in her lovely face.

Kagome sighs. "I'm alright Sango, a little freaked out.. but ok, I mean, how am I supposed to feel exactly.. I have a light bulb floating on top of my head generating it's own electricity.." whined Kagome.

"Light bulb? Erekuturiishitee?" repeated Sango.

"Feh! Atleast you're helpful when we travel at night that glowing beacon of yours is proving quite useful.." snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome bursts into tears.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so insensitive? Can't you see she's having hard enough time dealing with this.. I mean it's all so sudden and she's trying to hold herself together as best she could." admonished Sango. "Gomen Kagomechan, he was only trying to be supportive ... you know him he's crude and is a total ignoramus when it comes to showing some comfort to other people..he meant well.." Sango pats Kagome reassuringly.

"I know..sniff.. I know.. I just .. I thought we were done after the shikon no tama was completed and Naraku defeated, I am angry at myself.. I should've made the wish earlier!"

Inuyasha feeling helpless and wanting to comfort Kagome without his macho stance dropping embraces her lightly and quickly.

"Kagome I promise you we'll get to the bottom of this...somehow.. I'll help you as much as I can concerning youkai things.."

"Youkai things?" Shippo rolls in the grass laughing hysterically. "Did have your brain knocked too many times in the battle against Naraku? You are a hanyou Inuyasha, Kagome is a full blooded youkai! Her ningen scent is practically gone.. step aside and allow us youkai to speak to one another."

"Why don't 'I' knock your brain a bit runt! You speak pretty big but you're not even half my height. You think I'll feel threatened just cause you're youkai when you're shorter than my tetsusaiga ?"

"I am not SHORT!..sticks out tongue.. I am a still growing!"

"Yeah! Sideways."snickered Inuyasha.

"Atleast my brain functions normally unlike the hanyou standing before me who seems to have retained the brain of a new born pup even as his body grew!" retorted the kitsune.

A volcano erupts behind Inuyasha, as he throws tetsusaiga a safe distance away.

"If a youkai is what you want then maybe I should introduce you to my youkai half.." he growled.

"Eeeeekkkkkk! Tasukete(help)." cried the kitsune.

"SIT!"..SPLAT... I..IIInuyasha.. you jerk! Leave Shippo alone!" screamed Kagome in outrage.

"Oh Kagome... you sure know how to spoil the moment." sighed Miroku.

"F#+.." mumbled Inuyasha.

"Oh master Inuyasha, what would your illustrious father say when he sees you behave in such a manner."squeaked a voice originating in Kagome's shoulder.

"Uh... Miyogajichan! When did you get here?"

"Alas, it seems after Naraku, Sesshoumarudono's power has reached new highs.. and also he is not pleased at my presence."

"Miyogajiji.. what have you done to run away from my half-brother? Feh.. he probably just gave you one of his trademark arctic glare and you froze your ass on the spot then you hopped your sorry ass here. If you weren't pea-sized I would have tarred and feathered your yellow ass." said Inuyasha recovering from the sit spell.

"That's a lot of asses."grinned Miroku peevishly.

"Is that all you think about?" sighed Sango

"Master! I am appalled you view me as such a coward!"

"Feh! You're such a chicken I'm surprised you 'squish' instead of 'cock-a-doodle doo' when I squeeze you!"

"Do you two mind? We're in a dire situation Miyogajichan, Kagomesama is infected with.."

"Hey! I am not infected with anything you make it sound as though I have the plague."

"As I was saying, Kagomesama, seems to have something inexplicable happen to her. We were wondering how to proceed with the situation."

"Yes, I can see from here. Kagomesama will you permit me to taste your blood?"

"What would that do? You're just after free food again you damn parasite! How many times have you sponged off me." Inuyasha gets ready to squish the flea youkai.

"Inuyasha chotto matte kudasai! (wait a minute please)! In my time we too use blood to identify afflictions with unknown origin."

Justified, Miyoga hops over to Kagome's arm and extracts his 'blood sample' while Sango and Miroku fill him in on what happened to the extent of their knowledge.

**BURP**. "Oh my! That was certainly unexpected."

"What?" a chorus of anxious voice cried in unison.

"Almost like a fine red wine.. yes a well aged, high class vinetage.." Miyoga rambled.

"If you don't say what you've found out I swear to kami I'll squish you 'til veins bulge outta your eyes you parasitic microbe!" Kagome quickly places a hand to cover her mouth. "Ggomen minna.. I don't know what came over me."

"Kagome!" Miyoga exclaimed shock evident in his quavering voice.

"I see, you have also noticed the aggressive nature that she is beginning to show."added Miroku.

"I am so very worried about my sister Miyogajichan, please if there is anything you can do to shed light on our present predicament it would be most helpful." pleaded Sango.

"Well, I can confirm that she is definitely a full blooded youkai now.. her human blood is all gone."

Inuyasha and Shippo both roll their eyes in irritation.

"Also, you, Kagomesama appears.. well tastes like a member of the house of Lord Inutaisho."

Inuyasha's eyes snaps open suddenly focusing on the diminutive youkai. "What did you say?" he whispers, his voice deadly serious with a hint of malice.

**Gulp**. "I uh.. she tastes like a pack of yours.."

'The familiar scent I smelled on her' Inuyasha felt like a bucket of ice dumped all over his body.

"ohhh.." groaned Kagome. "this is getting more and more complicated as we speak."

"There might be someone who might be able to aid you Kagomesama." reassured Miyoga. "though I suspect he may be reluctant to do so."

"Reluctance is my speciality! I'll pummel him with his own ass if I have to! Kagome's been there for me so I'll be here with her through this!" proclaimed Inuyasha.

"Wow... that's so sweet Inuyasha." coed Kagome with stars in her eyes.

"Feh! Don't get your hopes up wench, if your out of commission, who will help me with the shards."

"SIT!.. you ingrate! I ought to pummel you with 'your' ass! How dare you.. one there are no more shards to find. Two I am not injured as to be out of commission! I am merely exhibiting special talents and curious appearance.. for a ningen atleast."

Inuyasha painfully lifting his head up above the hole he made said. " You're not a ningen anymore. sigh.. look it slipped out.. force of habit.. can you stop sitting me for every word I say outta line."

"Hmp! Maybe Shippo was right!...SIT..Plunk... there until your brain catches up with the rest of your body.. you goddamned hanyou!" fumed the demoness.

Sango, Miyoga stares blankly at the whole scene while Miroku leans in to Shippo. "Looks like you have a playmate."

"Playmate!..hmp... more like a 'little brother'." huffed Shippo.

"You all must make haste to Bokusenou taijiya, time is not on your side, should Sesshoumarudono know of Kagomesama's condition he would most certainly take the offensive."

"What do you mean Miyogajichan?"

"Her blood is no longer hanyou as her ningen blood no longer exists. Plus she is of the royal house of the west.. a direct threat to Sesshoumarudono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadow passes silently unnoticed.

Leaves stir in the ground picked up suddenly by some force.

A thundering sound manifies tenfold, the air crackles inaudibly.

Strong jaki herald the coming of an extremely powerful taiyoukai.

The ground trembles in reaction to this force.

Power.

That was the only way to describe such phenomenon.

With ethereal grace a figure leaps down slowly.

Wisps of platinum silver strands illuminate in the dying light of the sun as darkness creep in- night approaches.

A face born of utter perfection. Strides that radiate power, authority and grace. His proud stature is towering and intimidating. He exudes strength and honor.

"Sesshoumarudono.. how may I be of help to the Lord of the western lands?"

"Bokusenou... tell me all you know of one called Nadeshiko.. born unto the house of my great grandfather Yurimaru."

"So she has returned has she?" chortled the aging tree.

"Hai and I want to know why."


	3. Awakening Powers

The afternoon passed on without much incident within the inutachi. Inuyasha and interestingly Kagome had insisted that they travel even with the looming darkness, in order to reach Bokusenou sooner. Being near the area of Bokusenou's whereabouts Inuyasha had mentioned that if they travel in a medium pace they would soon reach their destination. Unfortunately for them Inuyasha's medium pace was somewhat between brisk walking and jogging. Here and there Kagome notices the increased protectiveness that Inuyasha is showing. He has even started growling at Shippo when he gets too comfortable with Kagome.

"Mou, my feet feel like they're about to fall off!" complained Kagome. She got her mirror out. "Sango has there been anymore changes?"

"Iie (no), it seems to have settled Kagomechan."

"I hope there are no more changes, I don't know what I'll do if I find another glowing disco light perched on my head. One is enough, I don't wanna look like a walking christmas tree that sprouted legs and arms."

"We could always try my ofudas again." suggested Miroku.

"NOOOOO!" cried all the gang.

"You lift up one ofuda and I'll shove it so far up your ass you'll be hiccuping sutras the rest of your perverted life." threatened Inuyasha as he balled a fist towards the monk's face.

"Houshisama, have you not lead the life of a lecher long enough? Have you ever considered taking your vows seriously like every monk should? Because if you have forgotten I would be more than happy to demonstrate with my hiraikotsu and knees what happens when a monk forgets his self discipline and vow of celibacy in favor of the carnal ways of the world." To which Miroku's face pales considerably.

"How long til we reach Bokusenou Inuyasha?" asked Kagome trying to change the topic.

"Not long now, just over that valley where the forest is the thickest. Kagome if you're tired you could ride on my back."

"Uh.. I'm fine Inuyasha." a pretty blush graces her face.

"Keh.. suit yourself." Inuyasha walks away.

"Ano, Kagomechan, what is up with Inuyasha lately?" queried Sango.

"I have noticed it too.. something is bothering him, I should talk to him now." she walks over to the sulking hanyou.

"He has been acting a lot stranger since Miyogajichan mentioned Kagome's blood."whispere Miroku to Sango. "Earlier I was merely handing Kagomechan an apple and the way he looked at my hand I thought he was going to use it as chew toy."

"Could you blame him after what you've pulled in the past? I'm surprised your hands are even intact. The fact of the matter is you don't seem to have any control on your hand. Your hand controls you... but I do want to know what is with his strage behavior lately."

"It's simple. If she's pack and she's powerful and she's unmated, she's in the prime position for being considered a potential mate. All she has to do is issue him a challenge."

"WHAT?" both the Taijiya and Monk exploded. Kirara jumping up to Miroku's head.

"We have to tell Kagomechan, or keep Inuyasha away! Why didn't he say something earlier! Kagomechan is not familiar with these ways."

"Save your breath Sango, that baka (stupid 'person') doesn't know youkai nature well enough. He probably isn't even aware of what he's doing. Of course Kagome could sit him a couple of times to joggle his mind a bit, who knows it could improve his brain function." laughed to kitsune.

In a grove of trees a few paces away.

**Grrrr**.. 'that kitsune doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.'

"Inuyasha? Did you hear a word I've said?"

"Huh? Suman (masculine way of saying sorry) Kagome, my mind was elsewhere."

"Hmp.. more like your ears were. Did you think I wouldn't notice the way it swiveled in the other direction where the others are? I asked about what would we do if Bokusenou does not want to talk to us."

"We'll deal with it when we get there, or I'll ask Miyogajiji, speaking of Miyoga, where is that sorry excuse for a youkai?"

"Do you think he knows something we don't? I mean when danger is near he's the first to go to the safest place."

"You're right his knack for avoiding dangerous situations is legendary."

"Inuyasha what if there are dangers in the path to Bokusenou?"

"I'll get you there safely Kagome, .. uh..kuso.. I'm not good at these things but .. I want you to know I will get you there safely."

"Thanks Inuyasha that means a lot."

"Our best chances are to travel quickly. I'll tell them to ride Kirara and you get on my back. I don't wanna risk any bad encounters you're not used to your powers yet. It's time to finally deal with this mystery once and for all."

Six eyes fastened on the group undetected. One pair leaves silently while two pairs remain faithfully adhered to the group's activities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okachira, why have come here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. "I gave you specific orders not to leave the group."

"They arrive here within the hour lord. The onna you have commanded me to follow is no longer ningen, she is a full blooded youkai now Sesshoumarudono. The powerful aura of the miko undoubtedly mask their scents as they make their way here. She is not aware of her growing power and yet as if instincts are guiding her, she made a powerful cover for their scent. Were we not hard pressed to follow them we surely would have lost them, with the absence of any scent."

"Hn.. why would they head here."

"They wish to speak to Bokusenou."

"What business have they with Bokusenou?"

"Lord, they, as with you, wish to know of the origin of a great power hidden within the shikon no tama. Although we are aware that they as of yet do not know of Nadeshiko."

"Indeed. Bokusenou perhaps your explanation should wait until they get here. I wish to meet this threat to my rule."

"As you wish my Lord. I will withhold until they arrive. A word of caution beforehand though, lord, the onna as of yet has not fully awakened to her capabilities as your servant had stated. If within the discussion you think to eliminate her it is the best time before she fully regains the knowledge of her power, and of the mysteries of the spell she invoked upon the shikon no tama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyaaaa!" screamed Kagome. 'I'll never get used to this.' she thought, as Inuyasha took to the air again. An unsettling feeling came over her as nausea hit her full force. Feeling her tense Inuyasha turns his head towards her a fraction.

"Kagome.. daijoubu ka?"

"I ttthink, you better slow down.. or better yet stop!"

"Hehhhh? What fo... F#!"

Bits of pink and yellow with orange and green unname-ables sailed through the air. Recognizing her lunch as it embeds itself to Inuyasha's hair, 'Gross!' Kagome's head reels as sheagain feels the quesy sensation and hurls further. "Oh kami please kill me."

"Hey stop making me your personal puke bucket wench! My hair is not some mop for your vomit!"

The short distraction causes the hanyou to lose momentum while high in the air. His back tilts abruptly sending the nauseated teenager careening down towards the ground.

"KKamiiii I takkkkeeee ittt baaackkkk... saveee meeeehhh."

"Kagomeeee." Inuyasha follows the plummeting demoness.

"Kagomechan! Inuyasha! Kirara, dive quickly!" goaded Sango.

Kagome was unsure of what happened next all she remembered was she didn't want to die so she thought of a safe place to be. Then an inky-blue-black mist envelops her and Inuyasha at the same time they touch. Unable to maneuver out of the way in time. Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Shippo plunge into the dark stirringmist.

Two pairs of eyes glow red in irritation. "Okachira will not like this."

"Forget him... if lord Sesshoumaru finds out we'll be fortunate if we retain our heads by tonight."

Dread washed over them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black whirl pooling mist appeared directly above the fearsome Taiyoukai.

Again the air stirs.

Screams get louder...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**KER-PLUNK !**

"Youch! Ow that really hurt! Inuyasha you're no dainty ballerina GETyourhanyou assOFF ME!" bellowed the raging demoness.

"Shut up wench! You're the one grabbing my ass!"

".."

"Kagome?"

"I am not the one grabbing your ass you hentai! Ask that fellow hentai of yours!"

Kagome, Sango and Shippo laugh hysterically, while trying to untangle themselves.

"Miroku that damned hand better not be where I think it is or I'll cut it off and shove it up your narrow ass!" screamed the angry hanyou. Fire shooting out of his puppy ears.

"My apologies Inuyasha... it's just when I see a fine ass my hand has a mind of it's own. And I must say you have one fine ass. It's sooo firm and bouncy." he grins.

"Have you totally lost all sanity in the perverted mind of yours bouzo? I'm male, what? You can't convince any female to bear your child you decided to switch to the other team?" remarked Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Well it is a mighty fine ass.." Miroku sighed. Giving Inuyasha one last grope. Inuyasha tensed then growled threateningly.

"I always wondered your about your choice of company _little brother_. Now it seems I know why."

"SESSHOUMARU! Bastard, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha jumps and protectively places Kagome behind him. Miroku takes a stance near Sango while the fire neko transforms and Shippo hops to his customary perch in Kagome's shoulder. "Teme. Answer me!"

Sesshoumaru takes a step forward. The inutachi step back instinctively in reaction.

"I should be the one to ask you that question half-breed. Why I continue to let you live and address me as such is solely due to a pledge made by this Sesshoumaru to Chichiue (respectful address to 'father'). However, do not delude your insolent mind that I will not retaliate such brashness and utter disrespect to my person with nothing less than your demise. A death that will pass sweetly to my lips as I feel your blood decorate my sword, or better yet my claws."

"Empty words you.."

"Inuyasha! Yamete (stop) onegai!" intervened a worried Kagome.

"Sesshoumarusama.. please, we meant no disrespect..."

"Hey that baka started it!" screamed the hanyou heatedly.

"Inuyasha SIT! ...plunk.. Gomen nasai (sorry) Sesshoumarudono. We uh.."

With an unreadable expression on his face Sesshoumaru inclines his head toward the young demoness.

:...his inu wolf whistles in his mind...

Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, hey! Yeah I'm talking to you frosty! How dare you roll your eyes on me like your better than me..your ego is as big asMt. Fujiwhen your nothing but ah.. **t**hinking... ah.."

"A nice piece of perfect ass.."

"..a nice piece of perfect ass.." repeats Kagome. Sango gapes. Shippo falls off his perch. Miroku snickers. Inuyasha glares. 'Oh kami Kagome, now you've really done it.' Kagome reproached herself.

Time seem to stand still.

The blurred movement of the taiyoukai not only visible to her but seemed in slow motion.

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru as he reaches for her neck with his claws, while Okachira makes a move towards the others. Kagome not realizing her actions waves a hand to Okachira. An invisible force hurls the inu spy a good thirty meters away. Turning back to her attacker she infers that he is reaching for her throat, to which she reacts by squating down and kicking his legs under him. She then hand stands and twirls using her right claw and lands straddling on top of the astonished Sesshoumaru, a delicate claw on 'his' throat, while his claws wrap around her neck.

**GASP.**

All in all a 'perfect' tie.

Locking eyes with Sesshoumaru she mumbles. "Ano... what the hell just happened?"


	4. Nadeshiko's story

Red eyes scanned her dainty form. Taking in her curves, taking in her scent of femininity and the power radiating off her.

Red eyes narrowing consciously aware of their present position and the way her heat seem to infiltrate unto him, pooling in his loins. Igniting a fire that is spreading rapidly throughout his whole being. For once his inu was silently whimpering and panting at the innocence of the one straddling him. How many times had other demonesses desired him, lusted after him. Yet his inu paid no heed. Yet this young one, this 'threat' to him, managed to subdue his destructive side, his irrational side, his 'unconquerable' side. The conqueror now finally conquered ironically by one oblivious to her own actions. Yes she poses a threat to him, not of his right to his lands, but of his right in his mind, soul and body.

"Sesshoumaru-bastard! Let Kagome go!"

Smirking at the raging hanyou he tilts his head, his arrogance showing. Pride dictated he throw 'her' off himself and yet having her pliant supple body against his own felt right, though he would not admit it.

"Little brother, has your eyes failed you as well as your state of mind? It is your female that has 'me' not the other way around."

"I am not HIS female you pompous bakaaaa."

Claws tightened around her throat, beads of blood danced along the ridges of her blouse and around his claws. The seductive scent of her blood singing to him a song of sweet promises.

"Pack or not demoness, if you do not get yourself off my person, you will soon find your head rolling on the ground."

"Yyou know? About the pack thingy I mean."

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself, or has your travels with my half brother alsorendered you to be of slow thinking?"

"Gomen.." she blushed getting up and feeling his claws leave her neck she rubs it slowly.

"Bokusenou explain the matter to which we all purposely sough you out for."

"Hai, Sesshoumarudono, but first... demoness, come forth to where my eyes can behold your appearance...kagome steps closer timidly... soo ka. The similarity is definitely there... ah.. and the shikon?..Tell me female..."

"Kagome."

"What?"

"My name, it's Ka-go-me."

The wise tree youkai laughs, as the ancient boughs and branches shake and rustle softly. 'Almost comfortingly' thought Kagome.

"Well said young one, I had almost forgotten that proud bearing you have... it has been a long while child."

"Um, Bokusenoujichan? You speak as though you know me.. onegai, I am not sure how to handle these changes and what it means. Can you help me understand and come to terms with what I am?"

"There is nothing to be anxious about. 'She' had done you a great service by bestowing upon you the strength many sought to claim." The tachi remain motionless. The taiyoukai and the now conscious Okachira observe silently. All the audience watched enthralled at the enchanting demoness standing in their midst.

"She?"

"Hai, her name was Nadeshiko. Born of the house of the fearsome and most noble taiyoukai, Yurimaru, great grandfather to both Sesshoumarudono and Inuyashasama. Her mother was a woman of exceptional beauty and desirable countenance. It was said she washed up on shore one day, dressed in strange but rich attire. Undoubtedly, hailing from another land. She was priestess of sort, by some unknown foreign god. She kept to herself most of her life. But when Lord Yurimaru cast his eyes upon her he desired her almost to the point of obsession. He wooed her but she remained adamant to remain as she is, alone and not speaking a word. At one time Yurimarudono thought her mute, that is until he heard her sing as she bathed in the spring near the village of Etsu.

...Chortled laugh... she was a resplendent sight to behold. The lord was struck frozen where he stood unable to take his eyes off the tenshi that graced his sight. He grabbed her then and there and locked her in his keep. Not letting her out of his sight. After a while the young lord realized that his new acquisition was no mere human. She did not age as humans do. She did not behave as humans do and her voice was far more lulling than any nightingale. In time they grew to care deeply for each other, though love was never mentioned. Then much to his mate's displeasure, he turned up at social events and special ceremonies with her instead of his own mate. Ah a sad tale indeed. His mate realized she cannot turn away her lord from the girl with mere words so she concocted a plan.She created an intricate web of intrigue to follow the girl in order to throw her off the favor of the impressionable lord. Rumors about her grew that she continually cried to Yurimarudono of the cruel words spoken against her. In due time the young lord grew weary of her day to day minstrations and decided to leave the palace for a while.

Oh how the lady cried tears of blood that day! A dream visited her the previous night that her death would be upon her the moment her lord leaves the grounds. She pleaded with him to take her, she was heavily pregnant then, near her full term, only days away to give birth. Even with her pleas she could not relinquish her lord to take her with him. He left that same day. The lord's conniving mate poured a potion on a cup mixed it with sake then entreated the distraught girl into drinking it. The moment she put the cup down birth pains wracked her body. Servants rushed to her side while the mate of her lord laughed truimphantly and further goaded the depression of the girl by admonishing her of her foolishness in loving a demon. Demons do not know of love. Only of lust. Once the need was fulfilled the female impregnated with his seed a demon loses interest in the breeding female she will soon be cast aside for another. Leaving the laboring girl, the lord's matereturned toher wing of the palace.

Meanwhile, the girl, believing the words left by the traitorous mate of her lord succumbs to the emptiness growing in her. She breathes her last as a child was born of her. She called her Nadeshiko (it was taken from 'nadamaru' whichmeans to soothe, calm) after which she expires. Fearing for the safety of the child, a servant loyal to the now dead girl switched the live pup with a dead one she found earlier. She rolled it in the birthing blood to conceal it's scent and then abruptly delivered the live pup wrapped in heavy blankets to a waiting servant to be sent away to a miko settlement in the outskirts of the Akage mountains, far from the palace and far from those who would do her harm. The servant had secured a guardian for the hanyou pup in the form of the great miko teacher Naga Shiyo, whose spiritual powers would undoubtedly ensure protection and teaching to the pup.

The lord returned a little before sunset. Surprised at the silence in the normally bustling courtyard he summoned a guard to explain the odd occurance. The guard informed him of the girl's death and of the pup's demise. Yurimarudono not believing the guard went to the wing housing the girl only to be greated with her soulless body devoid of the warmth that many a times welcomed him. He had learned that the pup was cremated earlier on his mate's order. Anger and grief clouded his mind when his wife appeared and demanded the cremation of the girl's body, his inu took control, knowing he cannot kill his own mate by his own hands he ordered a servant to take her out and kill her in the place where the pup was cremated. He had long suspected his mate as being the one responsible for the rumors though he had dismissed it lightly. Finding out too late how his misjudgement led to the death of one he held so dear.

Yurimarudono could not bring himself to cremate the girl that captivated him so he buried her in forest where he first met her."

"Here! She was buried where you are now right Bokusenou?" asked Kagome, wiping the river of tears that refused to stop.

"Hai, Yurimarudono placed a seeding as protector and a spell to guard her resting place. I am that seedling I am her protector. I am keeper of memories full of pain and also of love. The girl's love for Yurimarudono lingered even as the hidden child grew. One day a hanyou girl came within these very same woods looking for answers that eluded even her great teacher Shiyo. We spoke together. Nadeshiko and I. I learned then that the miko who later born the shikon no tama in her heart, was the very same miko that she had trained with her as a girl. Nadeshiko grew to be a great warrior and miko, but she would often come here if she is unsure of things or troubled by something. Here was her sanctuary."

"She felt safe here didn't she? ...that must be why when we were falling and I thought of a safe place we ended up here..."

"You were falling yes, but not out of the sky, you fell through a black mist that appeared suddenly in the canopy of the forest." corrected Okachira limping slightly.

"Feh, if you're so full of wisdom tree, you'll tell us what's happening to Kagome, I don't want to age gnarled and bent like you. The story was nice and all for bedtime but were not here to listen to some wench becoming your personal compost!"

"Inuyasha ...SIT! Shut that goddamned appendage you call a mouth or I'll give you a fist in 'your' mouth!"

"Another temper flair.. you keeping score Sango dearest?"

"Hai houshisama, I must say this is turning out to be quite an entertainment."

"Pssttt... you guys want to make this more interesting?" whispered a secretive Shippo.

"How so young kitsune? Enlighten us." joined Miroku.

"We can place bets how many times the brain-dead hanyou gets 'sat' the closest guess to the actual 'sit' number gets the prize." winked the kitsune pup.

"Hai but what do we bet with?" mumbled Sango.

"Hugs." remarked Miroku.

"no."

"kisses." smooched Miroku puckering his lips at Sango.

"Iyah! That's disgusting and dirty!"

"yea, you never know where those lips have been." added Shippo

"I know! What about we give the winner special benefits..."

"Like what houshisama?" asked the ignorant taijiya. Shippo shakes his head.

**GROPE**

**GROPE**

"HENTAI!"

**double smack**

The fuming demoness and the grounded hanyou turn towards the swollen cheeked monk, now sporting a handprint on each cheek.

Sesshoumaru lifts one elegant brow then walks past Kagome and directly infront of the aging tree.

"Waste not my time any further Bokusenou my patience wears thin. How has the sealing blood spell effected the ningen miko of my half brother that she is now full blooded youkai of equal power and strength to this Sesshoumaru."

"What is with you two? Are all inu so arrogant? Or did you two just happen to be honorary members of 'bastards r us'?"

"Take care what you say demoness. I do not find your show of impudence appealling. I, unlike my brothercan strike you down with just my jaki."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Sesshoumaru! I am your opponent you frostbit bastard!" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Freeze your stupid ass you BAKA!"

At that moment ice formed around the hanyou's behind. Involuntarily making him shiver violently. "KKKagoooomeeeee...teeth chattering..."

"Good thing she didn't yell 'I should fire your stupid ass'...can you imagine what would've happened then?" snickered Shippo.

"Good one Shippo! Anyway I say ten sits before the night is through."

"I say twenty!"joined Sango.

"hmmm... put me on thirty!" beamed the kitsune.

"Eeep! Gomen Inuyasha.. I didn't mean it." bowed Kagome repeatedly.

"Now who has frostbite Inuyasha?" smirked the stoic lord bemusedly.

"And you! How dare you ...pointing an index finger at the taiyoukai.. order everyone around. Who died and made your 'person' prince over us?" she fumed.

"You would do well not to mock my birthright wench. I tire of your antics and those of your so called companions." narrowed eyes bled crimson.

"Funny. For the same reason I tire of your pompous ego as I choke on the scent of the noble blood you so proclaim to carry!" she snapped. Tilting her head up meeting his gaze defiantly she stands on her tip toes, hands on hips with a rebellious pout on her mouth. The air crackles as the winds pick up and shift uncomfortably.

The ground shudders in respose to the two great powers in such close proximity.

Miroku and Shippo make strangled noises. Sango gapes. Inuyasha who is rubbing his ass trying to make it warm again stands frozen.

**GRRRRRRRRR.**

: female issuing challenge to us!

The inu's male pride escalating to boundless heights as he sees the utter determination in the female before him.

'I will not give in to this. I will not play her game.'

Clenching his jaw. His proud bearing breaks away from the stand off with the demoness, and walks back to Bokusenou. Kagome narrows her eyes at the taiyoukai's now calm facade, knowing full well he was boiling just below the surface. 'Why did he step down I wonder?'. She thought.

"That was an interesting display, Kagome," approved Bokusenou. "however, it would do you no good to defy him openly like that."

"Why should I care about that self-absorbed prick, he's nothing but a walking advertisement of himself... hmp."

"To challenge his blood is to challenge his honor and authority-a formal challenge to right of rule. Do you understand?"

"Iie.. I do not. What's the challenge mean?"

"That you deem yourself worthy enough to be considered mate. In challenging him formally as you were doing earlier by clashing headlong into his jaki,you were infact telling him in inu-pack nature that you are strong and powerful enough for him and will bear him worthy pups. You are courting him ne?" explained the ancient tree.

"WHATTT? I'm not that delirious! I couldn't stand frosty's presence even if christmas was around the corner, and he was butt naked with only had a red ribbon to cover himself with."

"I am unsure of the meaning of your statement Kagome."

"I said we won't last the hour without trying to kill one another. How is thatsome courtship? I see him as stuck-up aristocrat with his ass too high up in the air to notice someone like me and he sees me as some walking-disease-carrying bacteria trap!...tips her nose in Sesshoumaru's direction..you see? We're better on opposite sides of the pole." Sesshoumaru merely glances at her uninterestedly in the corners of his eyes.

**Bokusenou laughs merrily**

"Hai! You remind me of her so much.. your fiery spirit and the care you lavish upon your companions."

"Tell us please, what has she to do with the tama?"

"As I told you she and Midoriko trained under the tautolage of Shiyo. They became inseperable. As she grew up she started exhibiting strange powers unknown to the youkai here, her powers it seems were passed down from her mysterious mother. Soon she was making quite a name for herself. It was during that time that Yurimarudono learned of her, recognizing her as his own daughter he thought long dead. They reconciled just weeks before the fate battle that took her life. He mourned her loss deeply. He mated again in his later years, though after receiving an heir he never slept with his second mateagain."

"Yurimaru acknowledged Nadeshiko as his daughter?"

A rare smile graced Bokusenou's rough visage. "Daughter and _heir_, though she is illegitimate being the child of a concubine and not of a mate. But since she is his only living child-she is his heir."

"Oh kami." she figited and eyed the taiyoukai apprehensively.

"Continue Bokusenou." commanded the stoic lord not looking at the tree and the demoness.

"HaiSesshoumarudono. She had started having premonitions about her close friend Midoriko. Moved greatly at the future fate of the one she considers as a sister she decides to strenghten Midoriko by a blood spell. She hoped to merge with her giving Midoriko and her the chance to be released once the shikon no tama was formed while the youkai within the tama are purified. The result being that they both would absorb the strengths of the youkai trapped within the tama and none of the weaknesses that the trapped youkai possess. Unfortunately, before she could go to her friend, she was ambushed on the way. Aid came too late and in her dying breath she placed a half strength blood sealing spell, to be completed on the event of a certain blue-eyed miko's blood coming in contact with the jewel to fully activate the spell. As she had seen in her meditations. However, it seems she had misjudged the size of your soul, Kagome for after releasing Midoriko's soul, you retained Nadeshiko's essence and the combined strengths of the youkai trapped in the tama."

"That explains the confusing mix of powers you possess Kagomechan!" chirped Sango.

"That still does not explain what I am to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." retorted Kagome.

"It explains clearly demoness. I am bound by honor to uphold the unfulfilled wish of my great grandfather. It would be foolish to fight me for the western lands, however, seeing as I am without heir I bequeathe you with your birthright as heir. You are to come with me."

He motioned for her to follow his lead.

"Excuse me your royal pompousness! I don't recallbowing downto your edict let alone agreeing to this arrangement! It's a future catastrophy waiting to happen!"

"Your agreement is unnecessary regarding the discussed matter. You will comply or find yourself and your companions exiled from my lands with a great bounty upon your heads."

"You can't just threaten me around you damn ..."

"Cease your flippant remarks and behave as befits your station. You will not cause me further humiliation or I will make real my threat."

"You can't do that! You can't!"

"I can and have already end of discussion."

Kagome stood flabbergasted.


	5. Unintentional Seduction

'Oh kami! Not again...stomach does a somersault.. not good, this does not look good.'

_flashback..._

"_Kyaaaa!" screamed Kagome. 'I'll never get used to this.' she thought, as Inuyasha took to the air again. An unsettling feeling came over her as nausea hit her full force. Feeling her tense Inuyasha turns his head towards her a fraction._

"_Kagome.. daijoubu ka?"_

"_I ttthink, you better slow down.. or better yet stop!"_

"_Hehhhh? What fo... F#!"_

_Bits of pink and yellow with orange and green unname-ables sailed through the air. Recognizing her lunch as it embeds itself to Inuyasha's hair, 'Gross!' Kagome's head reels as she again feels the quesy sensation and hurls further. "Oh kami please kill me."_

"_Hey stop making me your personal puke bucket wench! My hair is not some mop for your vomit!"_

_end of flashback..._

Shaking with trepidation Kagome glances at the imposing taiyoukai briefly. 'mou, if I end up puking on him I'll definitely end up as new compost for Bokusenou. I know that he's just itching for me to do something wrong so he can run me through with his claws..looking down at Sesshoumaru's claws...GULP... correction his 'bone-slicing, flesh-tearing, evil-looking, elongated' claws.. yep, I'm definitely gonna die.. maybe not tonight but I bet he's planning my slow torturous death at this particular moment.' she groaned painfully. 'still... why does he have to be so damned hot!'

"Whatever scheme you are tactically piecing together in that head of yours demoness, be warned, betray me and risk my unbound wrath."

'then again, hot is not the word.. more like Mr. Freeze.' frowned Kagome.

The cloud landed languidly.

They waited momentarily for her companions to make their descent.

Shippo had traveled with her and Sesshoumaru while the rest of the tachi rode on Kirara's back. Scrutinizing the area around her, Kagome took a fleeting glance as she sucked in a breath sharply .

The palace stood in a high hill, situated in valley nestled between two mountains the Hidariyama and Migiyama. Kagome understood the reason for this location, the palace towered above the valley making any attack easily visible to the naked eye.

The palace itself consisted of three tiers.

At the base of the hill she could see two imposing gates with massive stone ramparts that enclose the first layer in a protective embrace. It was called the Tiger gate because of the two gates appearing to look like the mouth of a tiger especially with the two pairs of columns that jut out like tiger canines. 'This must be where his army garrisons are stationed' thought Kagome.

The second tier consisted of yet another gate this one ascending up to a ramp of cobbled stone. This layer she assumed was like another garrison post but this one was more for the elite soldiers. The walls looked doubly reinforced and rather impregnable. The Dragon gate, so named because of the winding path to get to the ramp and also because of the appearance of the cobbled stone ground of the ramp, in the midday sun it glistened while at night it illuminated in an eerie glow calling to mind the appearance of dragon scales. Soldiers bowed low and respectfully as they passed onto the second courtyard nearly upon the threshold of the third gate.

Kagome's mouth gapes open as her eyes behold the impressive Phoenix gate. Inuyasha had described it to her earlier. Founded on knowledge built with enduring strength and magic. Yes, magic the third gate apparently had spells worked in it's walls so that even a millenia cannot erode it's proud towers and walls.

Within the third layer, through the Phoenix gate stood 'Nishi no Gi'in' palace. It was divided into the outter couryard and inner courtyard. The home and power base of the mighty inu dynasty. Nishi no Gi'in stood literally for Household of the West. A humble and refined name that betrays the pride and arrogance of the way the purity of the bloodline was upheld. 'No wonder Inuyasha felt uneasy coming back here. Everything feels cold, devoid of any welcome and comfort one would normally feel when returning home. But then again this is Sesshoumaru's abode we're talking about here, what did I expect? Sunny warm weather, blue skies, golden sand, a lei, hula girls dancing, merry men singing and playing the ukelele?' shaking her head.

"Yumi, escort my guests to their rooms while I show Kagome to hers."

"Hai Sesshoumarudono."

"Hey! How come you get to escort Kagome?" interjected Inuyasha.

"When in another persons house one should be more respectful of the host."

"Feh! I lived here too remember? Why can't I show her?"

"Because the guards are not aware of your presence here. They are loyal to me if they find you walking these halls they will assume that you are trying start a coupe. They therefore not hesitate in severing the top half of your filthy body from it's bottom half. Need I remind you that when last you were here the elite guards that escourted you and your mother out spoke of dire consequences upon your return."

"What's stopping them now?"

"I am, also the room you will be staying put in until further summoned. That would leave ample time to notify all those in the palace of the conditions of your stay here."

"What if I don't want to 'stay put'."

Molten-gold eyes bleed pink at the edges.

"Then I am not responsible should your carcass decorate the ramparts by the break of dawn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome refocuses on the task at hand. Walking behind the most feared taiyoukai in Japan. A sigh escapes her lips. What was wrong with her? The more she is in Sesshoumaru's company the more she finds herself drawn to him ofcourse she does on each encounter desire to turn him into an ice block-literally... 'what was that word, Miroku described before? Ah yes the lure of the animal.' Her pace slowed...sighs..'Kami why did I walk behind him, now all I can think of is 'that perfect ass' damned Miroku! He nearly got my neck snapped then with his stupid ass suggestion.'

Her eyes bore through the hidden masculine perfection of Sesshoumaru's body under the silk fabric ofhis kimono. Kagome bites down the growl that threatens to erupt in her throat, as she feels the heat emanating off each rippling muscle working in Sesshoumaru's body with each confident stride. 'Great I am reduced to visualizing perverted thoughts on whim because of the untouchable prince of ice here. Uh.. I was wrong I won't die by his hands... I'll go mentally insane because of his damn perfect body!' despaired the demoness.

Sesshoumaru halts suddenly.

"Kagome this is your room."

Kami! His voice starts a tremor in her spine and made her legs buckle. It was like some sinful over indulgence. Like rolling your naked body on the finest silk sheets covered in rose petals or bathing in oilperfumed waters while being massaged and eating a decadent double chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and a shot of baileys.

"You must show to this Sesshoumaru the extent of your abilities tomorrow morning. The fact that you have retained your miko powers concerns me greatly as on the morrow the other Lords will arrive here at noonfor an upcoming trade negotiation. Please refrain from leaving the east wing."

"Right Sesshoumarudono."

"Hn."

"What?"

"Should you continue as such then our interaction would prove to be on a more amicable basis."

"Interaction?.. You make it sound like a behavior associated with animals roaming the wild." Kagome snorted. 'he really had to go all National Geographic on me now didn't he? Well that killed the mood.'

"What did you wish for me to say? Is not what I spoke of the truth? Why does this displease you? We are not companions nor are we adversaries now. We are merely passing acquaintances based on an agreement that we do not interfere with each other's lives. Therefore we only interact on a subjective level. "

"What the hell does that mean?... See! I see your flaps moving but the words you say don't register in my mind. Just say what you mean plainly so I can understand what it is you're trying to tell me. .. also, I'm familiar with your cold exterior but must your words be laced with ice as well? " She screamed, huffing and puffing.

Sesshoumaru looks at her with a bored expression on his immaculate face.

"Kagome it is you who speak in a strange manner. I will set a tutor for you to learn eloquence, I will not have you shame me in front of my court."

"You must be out of your pompous mind if you think I would want to end up talking like you!"

Sesshoumaru grabs her right shoulder and pushes her up against the wooden panel of the room.

"Do not tempt me to enforce inu discipline upon your person Kagome as I can assure you, you will not like the outcome." he spat out viciously.

"You may try to change me but I promise you I will fight you all the way!"she gritted out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagomesama, we shouldn't be here, Sesshoumaru told us to stay in our rooms." fretted the taijiya. "I'm not sure this was a good idea."

"ahh there we go." Kagome cheered as she picked the steel lock open and slid the wooden shoji to one side.

"Sugoi! (Cool!or Wow!) Kirei na (pretty!)." They entered a garden with manicured shrubs and bonsai trees that are so meticulously done it looked like a scene from a great artist's composition, complete with onsen (geothermal springs) springs. The steam from the onsen created a mountain like feel as the mist wrapped around the greenery almost like clouds caressing the tops of twin mountains. Then it dawned on Kagome, this was a miniature version of the surrounding lands and mountains around the palace. 'Wow, atleast arctic ass got taste.'

Birds sang songs so sweet they lull the air into an intrinsic sense of tranquility. Zen like tranquility.

"Now for some music."

Kagome rummaged through her backpack pulling out her medium-sized cd player.

"Damn! The batteries are dead.. hm..I wonder..."

Closing her palms over the batteries she allows streaks of power to descend in streams of electricity into the batteries, rekindling their power.

"Whoah Hooooo! It worked...Muwahhahahahaha."

She turns on the cd player and out played Black-eyed-peas' _Let's get retarted_.

_Everybody_

_Everybody_

_Everybody lets get into it_

_Lets get stupid_

_get retarded_

_get retarded_

_Lets get retarded (ha)..._

"Kagomechan you're starting to scare me." remarked a worried Sango as she looks at her friend jumping aroundand bobbing her head in tune with the music.

"Oh stop being a kj (kill joy) just do what I do and go with the music. Look I'll show you how to do the moonwalk.. I'm pretty good at it!"

Sango coughs nervouslyas Kagome continues to 'moonwalk'.

The petite demoness moonwalks the length of the planks of timber built around the onsen, then twirls, hand on 'you know where' while shouting 'Ow' , doing her best Michael Jackson impersonation.

**Unbeknown st to the wanna be MJ impersonator. The wall seperating the onsen where they are, is infact the same 'magic' (kinda like how a one way mirror would work, one side see through while the other side reflects back images) wall, but opposite side,where a meeting was being held. Unbeknown st again to them Sesshoumaru has his back against the same wall as he is addressing his vassals getting papers finalized before the trade negotiations the next day. They are sitting cross legged on the tatami floor of the neighbouring room, next to the onsen.**

"While I agree with Kintaro, I must refrain from committing any direct trade links that might undermine the production of wheat in the area around Inari. The risk is too high. Should the trade go ahead the flow of wheat production will be effected severely. What say you Shinjiro?" Sesshoumaru reads through the reports concerning his lands tentatively. He refrains and looks to his vassal. "Shinjiro, what say you." he repeated.

His vassal gapes at him. Another shakes while his white knuckled fist is clenched tightly. And yet another one makes a choking noise. Others look ready to pass out while the rest gag with nervous expressions.

**Kagome does the 'robot', complete with stiff head nods then follows with a 'John Travolta- a la saturday night fever' pose.**

He observed them. Mirth, repressed mirth, he could smell it in the air. What is causing their contained laughter? Did they find him amusing? His frown deepened.

He growled audibly allowing a flare of his jaki to whip at their faces.

All his vassals' countenance fell immidiately. All seemsed to snap back into attention. That is until...

**Kagome does the 'walk like an egyptian' dance to MJ's 'Remember the Time' still unaware that she is directly behind figure of one rather angry taiyoukai. She follows by making hand movements behind Sesshoumaru. The result being Sesshoumaru looks like he sprouted an extra pair of legs and arms like an Indian deity.**

Some the retainers, torn between their fear of being decapitated and being unable to hold the laughter anymore pissed their hakamas. Others had tears flowing and snot dribbling down their lips, while others still had a death grip on low table in their midst, trying their utmost to contain their laughter.

"What has posessed all of you to behave in such a deplorable manner?" he flatly stated. Unable tohandle anymore pressure from their growingamusement, they pointed behind him.

Sesshoumaru turns slowly.

There she was in all her resplendant beauty and grace.

**Kagome dances Shakira style to Christina Aguilira's song 'Dirrty'. She gets carried away and pretty soon she does splits then proceeds to erotically sway her hips and arching her back. Turning slowly she seductively takes off her yukata now soaking wet from the mist, eyes closed she tantalizingly runs her finger tips at her lips and then her neck then between the soft peaks of her breast trailing down the length of her abdomen while making humping movements.**

Male arousal exploded in the air.

No-one could turn away from such an intimate dance.

Widening eyes.

Panting breaths.

Dripping sweat.

Bulging Hakamas.

"OUT!" he roared.

All scrambled out of the room, each walking strangely due to their heightened state of arousal. Some unable to walk but not daring to risk face the irate lord, crawled out.

His skin glistened in sweat.

His loins ached with unanswered need.

He felt fire burn in his veins.

Never before had he felt this insatiable lust.

He bowed his head in resignation.

He turned his head to the side and stared again at the wall, she had slid in the onsen, only clothed in a towel to preserve her modesty.

He could hear his inu rampage and rebel at his hold.

He could feel the crimson haze fog his sight.

He could feel the tightening of his chest.

He could feel the way his fangs elongated.

He could feel the call of his inu nature take form in the shape of a hungry lust for the near naked demoness soaking in his onsen.


	6. Unintentional attraction

My corner:

Hey minna! Thanks for the review! ...getting teary-eyed.. I'm soooooooooooooooooo..sorry fingers slipped... ahem.. I am so happy you're all enjoying the story so far. I'm hoping to update everyday or every two days, depending on my studies.

2 Michelle-girl, more here are more sexual tension for you to savor to your heart's content.

Spdsgirl- here are more laugh-able moments to giggle to.

Lyngreentea and Demonic-one, here is another chapter to indulge in.

I hereby dedicate this chapter to you all for your reviews.. Thanks again

'Sesshoumaru no bakaaaa!' fumed the demoness inside. 'How dare he confine me in my room just coz his stupid meeting as broken up..heheheh at least he's gullible if he thinks I would stay in my room. . Besides, it's not like I knew about that damn one way mirror thingy! Kuso, how can I face the stupid court tomorrow when practically all of the males there have witnessed me belly dance my ass off in the onsen?' she groaned. 'He could of at least have been more lenient.. some 'righteous ruler' he is... hmp! I ought to box his ears off! He's such a tyrant! Well I won't stand for it!' one fisted hand in the air, she stood up rapidly, her porcelain-like skin glistening alluringly. Soapy water smothered her body molding to each curve and crevice.

"WENCH! Why are you still soaking yourself there when the Lord has specifically stated that you are to remain in your room!" the Jaken's voice boomed, cutting through her tranquility.

"HENTAI!"

Kagome threw one of her geta slippers (it's like wooden clogs) at the gawking kappa (toad-like) youkai. Haphazardly putting on a thin white yukata she proceeded to pummel the green toad with the other geta slipper. In her rage and embarrassment she did not notice the swirling blue-black mist rise from her feet until she, along with Jaken gets pulled under.

"Where is Kagome, I thought she was confined to her room until further notice from the ice Lord?" Asked Inuyasha. "She's still supposed to be in confinement right?"

"Hai she still is but knowing Kagome she would find ways to defy Sesshoumaru."replied Sango.

Somewhere in the distance.

"_**HENTAI!"**_

Miroku runs into the Kagome's empty room where Sango and Inuyasha both stood.

"It wasn't me I swear to Kami, I was framed!" Miroku held hands up in the air as a sign of submission.

"Now's not the time houshisama! That was Kagome's voice." rang Sango's voice.

"It better not be you bouzo or I'll shove that green bugger-called Jaken up your perverted ass!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards the origin of the scream.

"I hope she didn't get into anything she can't handle." worried Sango running behind the hanyou.

"This is Kagome we're talking about, ofcourse it's something her ass can't handle. The wench is a walking disaster waiting to happen. It's amazing she's managed to live this far."

"If it's her ass we're talking about, I'll gladly take her out of your hair Inuyasha. I will be more than happy to take up your position of protector." Miroku beamed.

"You won't be taking care of anyone's ass bouzo! Your idea of protecting is lechering! You lay one hand on my Kagome and you'll find yourself one ball short in your sagging packages!" Inuyasha roared possessively.

"Your Kagome?" gaped Miroku, Shippo and Sango.

All three came to a sudden halt, while the hanyou skidded to face the ashen faced monk.

Crimson eyes stared back at them.

Elongated fangs flashed as a sinister growl reverberated in the air.

A strong jaki made all their hairs stand on it's end.

"He's a .." said Miroku

"full..." continued Sango

"YOUKAI!" finished the screaming kitsune, running behind the taijiya.

"You- pointing to Miroku.. do not to get too close to pack female.. she MINE! Chosen she is! Kill you for her." The transformed Inuyasha made cutting signs across the neck, bowels. "I give her your manhood for dowry (bride well mate price in this case)."

Crossing his legs and placing two hands infront of his now quickly shrivelling member, Sango steps forward and remarks, "Inuyasha you will do no such thing." warned Sango. 'he has tetsusaiga how is it that his demon side surfaced?'

"Inuyasha, Kagomechan needs you she screamed for help remember? We were going to her, she needs our help." she said softly trying to placate the situation.

"Chosen female... need me...hai, must protect future mate." rambled Inuyasha's inu. He turns around then clutches his head as if in pain before collapsing. "Houshisama, it seems we have a major situation on our hands." sighed Sango as she cradled Inuyasha's head on her lap.

"Hai, since when has he started referring to Kagome as 'His'." answered Miroku.

'Momma please be ok.' thought Shippo.

"Sesshoumarudono, there must be a way to convince the newly appointed taiyoukai of the south to lift the tariffs imposed on the trade of iron. I heard he is not as hard headed as his father. Perhaps he will listen to reason."

"I surmise as much Keitaro. Roshii, have you finished the report on the wheat harvest in the fields of Yukami?"

"Hai Sesshoumarudono, here it ..."

An inky spiral appeared on the wooden beams above the low table where the vassals sat around. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

A familiar scream gets louder.

"kkKYAA!" from the dark depths of the black whirlpool, out comes a very soaked Kagome wearing a drenched yukata which clung to her body like a second skin, strangling a battered Jaken. Bumps the size of golf balls adorn his swollen head.

"Sseshoumarudono... onegai, rescue your faithful servant from the hands of this spawn of hell!" groaned Jaken.

Pulling up the green toad by the neck she stares at him, eye to eye. "The only thing holding me back from turning you into a green lollipop by shoving that staff of head up yourfunkylime-greenass is the fact that I just took a bath and I don't want to be dirty again." she threatened through clenched teeth.

Jaken swallowed the lump in his throat.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A thunderous growl reverberates in the air, shaking the foundations of the ancient room.

"What do you have against trade negotiations that you continually disrupt any progress to our meeting?" He growled out. "Also, I will ask this just once wench, did I not succinctly gave you an order to stay put in your room?"

"Yes oh pompous one, mock bow..but I decided that I didn't want to stay cloistered in my room!" she asserted.

"Do you habitually disobey your superiors or are you just lacking in sense that you ignore and rebel at those in authority." heasked flatly.

"As I said before!...You may try to undermine and change Me but I will fight you all the way!" she insisted.

Standing in close proximity to the other the low table where Kagome stands splinters and breaks apart. Responding to the rise in her reiki, Sesshoumaru's jaki whirls around him, spinning faster and more rapidly by the second.

Seeing the danger and inferring from the situation at hand to turn quite ugly momentarily. All the vassals including the gaping Jaken rushed out of the room in a flurry of clear panic.

"You will bow down and submit female!"threatened the taiyoukai.

"And yield to the likes of you? Then I say you're the one lacking in sense, taiyoukai." she spat out sarcastically.

"Back down NOW!"

"Never!"

The entire room creaked and bent.

Furniture were thrown about

Kagome not wanting to be on the receiving end of Sesshoumaru's wrath takes the offensive and jumps at him hoping to topple him where he stood.

Unfortunately it was at that precise moment her billowing yukata caught the edge of the broken table. As she hurled herself at Sesshoumaru she was divested of her yukata. Realizing too late that she was butt naked as the day she was born, she collided with his taut body.

In a split second all anger was gone.

Eyes closed she felt Sesshoumaru's back hit the tatami floor. The force of the collision had skidded them on the back wall.

A feeling of de ja vu washed over her, as she assessed their position.

She was straddling him. One of her hands on his firm chest while the other was behind her holding onto '..Oh god! Please don't let it be what I think it is..' Sure enough, she had her hand on his legs her fingers settled near his manhood.. which was growing by the second.

'Oh shit..oh shit...oh shit..' she chanted as she turned her eyes away from him. Then she noticed it ... his hand! His clawed hand was holding onto her left breast. Blushing profusely she groaned 'double shit..'

**BANG shoji screen slide open**

"Kagoooo...Me?"

All eyes focus on the straddling girl and reclining demon lord on the floor.

"Iinuyasha?...ARrrrrrgghhhhhhh! Don't look at me you perverts!" she screeched.

Kagome made a move to cover herself but the taiyoukai beat her to it. In one fluid movement he pushed her off him and positioned her behind himself while taking off his haori to cover her with.

"Leave us." he commanded.

"What the F#? You're fondling Kagome and you expect us to just leave?" blurted the irate hanyou incrediously.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo ...please do as he says leave us for bit." pleaded Kagome.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you both say I'm staying right here! There's no way I'm leaving your naked ass with the ice lord. Unless you wished your ass to fall off in frostbite."

"Damaru (be silent!)" stated Sesshoumaru in a low flat voice dripping with malice. Lifting his hand and he allowed it to glow green signifying his dakkusou. Kagome grasping the tensing situation willed the black vortex to envelop her friends and land them in the dining area.

"We must discuss this turn of events." Sesshoumaru started. His hand clasping his temple as he felt an impending migraine take root.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No. I need to work on my communication skills. You need to work on your people skills! If your answer to all those you don't take a liking to is death, pretty soon you'll be the only one left on this planet."

"Do not think to change my ways pup, you dabble into things your young mind cannot possibly comprehend, let alone handle."

"And for the same reasons you wish to change my ways so that I conform to your standards! I am not yours to order! I am my own person, not subject to the likes of you!"

"Dare you defy this Sesshoumaru?"

"I dare defy all you have to offer... bring it on!"

In the dining hall.

"Chikusoooooooooo.." roared Inuyasha. "I'm going to thaw that frozen ass of his with my tetsusaiga if he thinks he can sway Kagome from me."

"Calm down Inuyasha perhaps we misjudge the situation completely." remarked Miroku

"What? What's there to misjudge? He has his claws on her breast, while she's butt naked! And you expect me not to throw a mental fit?"

"This is getting rather complicated don't you think houshisama?"

"Hai dearest Sango... now it seems Kagome has landed herself in the middle of one big mess."

"Don't you mean one big inu-family mess?"

"Well I don't know about you both but I know my mama can handle Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with her hands tied behind her back!" stated the kitsune pup with confidence.

"I hate family reunions!" growled Inuyasha into the massive dining hall.


	7. My tenshi

My corner:

To all those that reviewed ... Thanks again Minna ...Kisses and hugs...you guys are the 'wind beneath my wings'... (please don't take that literally and ask me to sing the damn song coz i'll probably vacate the readers off of for goood.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Rumiko owns Inuyasha, I own this fanfic. The only difference between the two of us is that she has loads of money and I get by through saving coupons and eating at McDonalds breakfast, lunch and dinner.

To Michelle girl: yea I wrote 'date with destiny' last year, i unfortunately could not update because i started this story but when i conclude this one i will update 'date with destiny'.

"Where is Kagome? What's taking her so long!" fumed the irate hanyou.

"Inuyasha shouldn't we head to breakfast now, Yumi said that Sesshoumaru and the other lords will be present and they will not take too kindly to us being late. More so since we are his guests." reasoned Miroku.

"Feh! If I didn't know any better monk. I'd say you were genuinely worried but seeing that I do know you. I know that your hand is itching to grope Yumi's ass. I've seen the way your perverted eyeballs glue itself to her behind!"

"Am I truly that obvious Inuyasha?"

"Far too obvious if ask me."grumbled the hanyou. "By the way where's Sango and Shippo?"

"Sango went down already, she's having breakfast with Shippo and the girl with the pony tail on the side ... you know the one that keeps travelling with Sesshoumaru."

"Rin you mean?"

"Hai, her..."

(Uneasy silence)

"What's in that perverted mind of yours again bouzo?"

"Nothing just the usual... (sigh longingly)... she'll be one fine assed woman one day."

"Huh?"

"The girl, Rin."

"God damn hentai!...(punch Miroku on the side of the head).. I ought to let Sesshoumaru freeze your craddle-snatching ass!"

"Come on Kagome, this one's for the grand prize!" hollered the lavishly attired demoness.

THUNK!

"Score!...raahhhhhhh.. and the crowed goes wild...raaaaahhhh.." Kagome runs around the room in mock jubilation. (She's using the the ornamental hair pins like darts)

Knock. Knock.

Knock . Knock.

"Kagomesama, haite mo ii deshou ka? (my I come in?). Nani o shite imasu ka? (what are you doing?)."

"Ah, Yumichan! Ohayoo! Just brushing up on my targeting skills, see.." she points to the far wall facing the neatly folded futon.

"Kagomesama is that..."

Gasp.

"The ice lord? Hai, well, atleast it's supposed to be him, I'm not good at drawing."she admited, shuffling a foot nervously. "Who did you think it was?" Kagome asked.

"I thought perhaps a weasel of sorts."

"Hahahaha! Well he can be liked to a weasel I suppose, he's sure as damned annoying as one."

"Kagomesama! You mustn't address him so inappropiately. He may seem cold and arrogant at first but he'll grow on you eventually."

"Yeah, like a huge fluffy wart!" snorted Kagome.

"Kagomesama!"

"Oh come Yumichan! Surely you have a bone to pick with that self absorbed ego maniac. Here you try, just relax and visualize the target letting all your pent up frustration, build then fire away. Aim for his smirking face."

"No."

"Oh but that's 100 points!"whined the insistent demoness.

Yumi sighed heavily. "Kagomesama we have much to do, the other Lords have arrived and have already commenced the negotiations. That is why I came here, Sesshoumarudono has postponed his meeting with you regarding the discussion of your powers. The lords came early and he is unable fulfill his prior commitment to you. Besides there are those that accompany the other lords that might not take lightly to you...err... they delude themselves into thinking that one day the young lord will choose them as mate. "

Kagome stared blankly at her then burst out laughing.

"Tehehehehe...snort...hehehehe.. arctic ass has a snow bunny fanclub?.. giggle.. They're not Santa Claus' missing elves are they?"

"Dare ka? (Who?)".

BANG ! (the shoji door suddenly slides open).

"Wench! The young lord has requested that you come to the main hall as the negotiations has concluded and he wishes to introduce you to the other lords at breakfast."

"Listen you bug-eyed freak! Don't you ever heard of the word 'knock'?"

"Hmp! Why would this Jaken honor you with such show of respect?"

"NANI?" thundered Kagome. "when I get through with you there won't be anything left for the kamis to reincarte. I'll purify your sickly wart covered green ass to hell and back til, slime and all!"

'mother' gulped Jaken nervously.

"If that is all I bid you all a good day. My lands require my immediate attention therefore I must take my leave of you all. Until the 'end of harvest' tournament then." a curt bow and the Inu Lord of the South, leaves the hall.

"Fare thee well, Iesudono." reciprocated the remaining three lords.

"Hard to believe that you both are related Sesshoumaru." The Lord of the North said rolling his eyes.

Catching his meaning the usually stoic Lord replies, "Iesu and I are cousins in my maternal side of the family. Though he and I spent our first hundred years together we are very distant with one another. It was most unexpected to see him as the newly appointed southern lord."

"This I have observed with my own eyes. And yes I admit to being taken aback when I saw him as well."

Turning to the lord on his left, Sesshoumaru states, "my many thanks to your understanding in regards to this pressing matter Lord Matsu." he inclines his head ever so slightly towards the youthful dragon lord of the north.

"It is in the hopes of a peaceful co-existence that I accept this bilateral trade link Sesshoumarudono. It pleases me well to know that you will trade us your autumn harvest wheat in return for our soybeans. No wheat is finer than the ones grown in your land."

"Though I pride myself with the fine quality of my land's wheat, it is not my place to receive such great acclaim, the land itself is nutrient-rich and it is the hard work of my people that deserves your praise."

"You belittle yourself too much at times my friend." sighed the dragon youkai in defeat.

A barely visible smile graces Sesshoumaru's lips.

"That maybe, but this Sesshoumaru will not accept praise where it is not due."

"Ah, but whose wise judgements and counsel preside over thse lands? And whose hands (yep he's got two in this story) uphold law and maintain order throughout the provinces of the west?"

"Oh will the both of you stop with the flowery words already? You're both making my fur stand on end!" interrupted a wolfish voice.

"I see the young wolf lord has finally graced the discussion with his voice, regrettably though the trade negotiations itself has concluded." remarked Sesshoumaru with a bored tone.

"...yawn... I spent all night travelling ok! Besides, meetings like these are what elders and advisors are for."

"Foolish pup! You prefer their counsel against your own? Do you truly desire power and authority wrestled from you?" joined Matsu.

"That is what fear is for, if your underlings fear you they won't dare raise their hand against you." argued Kouga. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, back me up here, you're the meaning of the word fear."

"I beg to differ wolf. Do not confuse your blatant disregard for court protocol by keeping order in your ranks by instilling them with fear. The fear you invoke in them asks for retaliation but the fear I instill in my lands demands respect and obedience."

"Well said my friend!"applauded Matsu.

Kouga was about to respond to Sesshoumaru's remark when,

"Forgive this lowly servant of yours my lord but the Lady will momentarily arrive."

Jaken turns to leave.

"Haaaaaa...hhaaahar-de-har-har!" laughed the ookami lord (wolf) slapping his thighs. "Jaken what happened to your fugly green behind? Did you accidently hump a porcupine late last night or something?"

"Nno my lord," Jaken bit out. "I had mistakenly offended a female."

"Soo ka...( I see)..." nodded the still laughing wolf.

"Hai! It was rather unwise to do something to incur a female's wrath. They are known not to live it down until they have exacted a full revenge." added Matsu.

"I disagree, why my woman is the embodiment of perfect femininity."

"Interesting I was not aware that you had mated Lord Kouga." stated Sesshoumaru.

"Oh but I'm not, at least not yet anyway, but she will realize it soon enough. After all no one could resist my charm for long. Eventually, she will be eating out of my hand." bragged the ookami prince.

"Another one sided love story? Kouga, have you not learned from your past indiscretions that it will only lead to your heart being pulled through your teeth again?" reminded the dragon lord merrily.

"If you're talking about Humikohime, you've got it all wrong! She was only playing hard to get because she knew I liked the chase!" snapped Kouga in self defense.

"Honto ni? (really?), she must be an actress of such caliber then! She sure had all of us believing that she had no interest in you at all."gasped the dragon youkai sarcastically.

Kouga merely snorted.

"Who per chance is the unfortunate female that has caught your roving eye this time ookami?" enquired a very uninterested Sesshoumaru, his elegant claws thrumming on the low table.

"Kagome, my tenshi's name is Kagome." beamed the ookami dreamily.

"WHAT!" roared the now standing inu lord.


	8. Meet the Family

Hello minna! Thanks for the reviews again.. here's the continuing saga...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They circled her all around, they were sizing her up and she knew it. What was bothering her was the 'why'.

"I ask you again bitch, and do not insult my intellegence! Why do you smell of 'his' blood?"

Kagome merely rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Well duh! If your nose has already discerned the answer they it's you that's insulting your own intellegence. I smelllike him because whether I like it or not we're pack.Besides, I wouldn't bother affronting your intellect since you don't need any help in the area. Your total lack of brain cells is evident already." Kagome retaliated.

"You dare speak so insolently against her most honored excellency!" snapped a scrawny-looking inu demoness with lime green hair. Her loyalty and manner oddly reminding the miko-demoness of Jaken. 'Hmp! Where is that piece of bugger anyway, I could've avoided this situation if he had showed me the way.'

"I'm speaking to you, you low-bred bitch!" fumed another inquisitor.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard your screeching you banshee!" Kagome continued.

"You could not be of his family because only two of his family remain of pure blood! One is Iesudono and the other is my Sesshoumaru!" screeched the other female further.

'So that was it, they were 'his' mouseketeers. PEACHY...just peachy. She eyed them, a smirk etched in her immaculate face.

"Ohhhh.. does the little puppy see lil' o me as a rival?" Kagome purred.

"You? YOU!" the other screamed. "why would 'my lord' even look at you? You lack in grace, slow in intelligence, of no eloquence, ill informed of court etiquette, do not show proper respect, and wouldn't know how to carry herself as his potential mate should!" she snapped.

"Yeah and stillhe delights in my presence... (sigh)...I suppose I would have the territorial attitude too if 'I looked anything like a bloated, tick- covered chihuahua, on crack' and an inu goddess appeared in 'my Sesshou's court'." she goaded further, flicking a stray lint off her shoulder.

"YOU MESHITSUKAI! (household servant)"

Kagome clasped her sensitive ears. "You know," she began shaking her head, "if you just take it up a notch or two, your voice will go ultra sonic as in sonar power."

The whole group looked at her flabbergasted.

"Bats... bats locate things in the dark by emitting an ultra sonic sound that gets bounced off an object and the bat is able to determine it's position in the dark by the picture made by the bouncing ultrasonic waves." she explained.

A red face inu demoness, shaking with explosive anger launches herself at Kagome at the obvious jab at her person. Kagome moves faster than her, evading her attack so effortlessly that it seemed as though the angered inu was a mere fly being swatted away. Kagome further sent the other demoness reeling by allowing a small flare of her combined reiki and jaki to snip her opponents, including those watching, on their noses. They yipped in great alarm and as the saying goes, ran with their tails between their legs.

"Hahahahahahahah.. teheheheheheh..." laughed Kagome wholeheartedly grasping her aching tummy.

"Sugoi (wow) mama! Look I drew you a picture!" the kitsune bounded to her and held up a crude illustration of the bitch fight earlier.

"Errr... thanks Shippochan." she bowed all a while thinking, 'great now I come in comic book episodes.' she sighed then noticed an orange checkered kimono hiding behind the kitsune pup.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you remember Rin don't you Mama?"

"Ofcourse I do... How are you sweetie?" She asked giving the startled girl a warm hug. Rin hugs back just as warmly after a slight hesitation.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

All three turn towards the source of the sound.

"I applaud you on your battle well fought. Although I must disagree on the statements of the females you subdued previously." A figure walked towards them from the dark shadows of the ancient hall. Silver whisps of moon beams reflected the back the brilliance of the moon. His eyes molten amber.

"Sesshoumaru you ice aged coward, how long were you standing there? You could've heeled those harpies of yours!" she spat out claws on hips.

GASP.

"Again I say you are mistaken hime," he said with a deep bow full of respect. "I am not Sesshoumaru and I very much doubt that my cousin is a coward that would not help a beauty such as yourself, in a dangerous situation. He has too much honor to not do so." his voice flowed like silk. His tone was of a husky persuasion one used in bedroom conversations. Where Sesshoumaru's is one of coldness and reservation, his was warm, open, almost soothing. Kagome noticed the missing crescent moon on his forehead, in it's place was three wavy vertical lines.

"Shitsurei shimashita (I beg your pardon), I did not realize my mistake." unsure how to conduct herself she thrust out her hand. "Um.. I'm Kagome, and you are?.."

"Iesu." he bowed again. "I am kin to Sesshoumarudono. His mother was an aunt of mine. You too are his kin are you not? Of his paternal side for I smell your similar scent to his. Regardless... We too are pack, Kagomehime."

"Oh..ah..."

"Kagomeeeeee..."

TRIPLE GASP.

"Oh Kami's in heaven! Sesshoumaru has done the impossible and created a spawn!" Miroku said looking like he was going to faint.

"I didn't know inu youkai do that sort of thing." Sango looks at Inuyasha with a horrified expression on her face.

"Feh, don't look at me! I wouldn't try impregnate myself even if I could. What the ice lord does is his business... even if it's sick and disguisting! You should've expected something like this from his demented ass!" growled Inuyasha.

"No you guys, you have it all wrong! This is his cousin Iesu." laughed the miko-demoness. "Come to think of it, shouldn't you know him as well Inuyasha? After all he would be you half cousin too"

"Are sure Kagome? Or did they pull your hair into a bun too tight?" Inuyasha eyed Kagome incredously.

"OSUWARI!...(plunk).. Practice using your comatose brain for once before you open that friggin mouth of yours hanyou!" fumed the demoness.

"My Lady he would not know me since I hail from the Southern Lands where Sesshoumaru's mother was born."

"Your charm with the ladies never ceases to astound me." sighed the monk helping Inuyasha up.

"Urusai (shut up) bouzo!" Inuyasha said recovering from the spell.

Kagome glared at the two before continuing her introduction of Iesu to the tachi.

"Ahem.. like what I was saying this is Iesu..."

"Iesu? As in Iesu Taiyoukai of the South?" gasped Sango. Kagome looked back and forth at Sango and the towering taiyoukai of the south.

"You didn't tell me that you were taiyoukai." Kagome remarked.

A knee buckling smile lit his face. "We have never been properly introduced Lady. I find myself intrigued at your presence here at Nishi no Gi'in though. Especially since you are ofpack memberto Sesshoumaru. Though I know that you are not yet his mate, I am fully aware of your potential position as mate."

"The hell she will!" the fuming hanyou charged forward placing himself between Kagome and the towering Southern Lord. "She won't mate his frosty ass because she's my chosen female!" he declared.

Shippo fell over sideways anime style. Rin gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Sango went on a dead faint. Miroku catches Sango but himself looking shocked at the announcement that the hanyou made.

Kagome blinked one, twice then collapsed unconscious, barely aware of the great southern lord's arms wrapping themselves around her form, beating the now growling hanyou to it. Unpreturbed the southern inu taiyoukai growls back, a fleeting sense of serenity and tranquility filling his being as he holds the precious female within his arms. ':MINE' his inu claimed.

That was how they (the three lords) found the inutachi, while on the way to breakfast. Kouga growled audibly his form shaking. Surprisingly he was joined by Sesshoumaru.

"Kisama, Kagome ga hanashite! (You bastard..Let go of Kagome)." Kouga's growl reverberated in the still air.

Matsu saw the situation for what it is and taken the initiative to diffuse it before it regresses into something more violent. The wise dragon youkai chose to intervene in the tense standoff knowing full well it could very well escalate into a full blown war.

"Friends please stand down, calm yourselves we are not ruled by animalistic whims but governed by our own rationality. The Lady undoubtedly needs this time to recuperate and instigating hostility that would lead to violence must be frowned upon during this moment."

Seeing the sound wisdom in his words Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Iesu nodded theirconcession of peace.

"Hai, it would not bode well for our family to bicker and fight.For the upcoming 'end of harvest tournament' require solidarity withinthose of related blood." agreed Sesshoumaru.Hisvoice dripping in sarcasm, not hiding his jealously which is clawing it's way through the self imposed barrier he had built around hi heart.


	9. Three youkais and a hanyou

Three taiyoukais and one hanyou sat on opposite sides of a low rectangular table.

Matsu, Miroku and Shippo sat near the shoji screen nearest to the wooden planked corridor.

Each of the four combatants glare at each other in a blatant display of clear animosity and jealousy.

"Iesudono, I am a youkai of unquestionable honor, for I pride myself in the upbringing I have received as pup as befitting to one of my rank. We both have been brought up on the same roof and by the same teachers, therefore I do prevail upon the idea that you also share in likeness upon which I esteem honor and the pack code above all others as much as I. Is that not so?" asked Sesshoumaru, his eyes narrowing as he asses the inu before him.

Iesu answers by a curt nod.

"Then pray tell this Sesshoumaru, elaborate your intentions upon a high ranking female of my pack."

"Your pack? Listen here you arctic assed inu, Kagome is 'my' chosen female. She is mine to protect! She has been under my protection since the beginning of our travels to complete the shikon no tama and it will remain that way!" Inuyasha snapped.

"She is of the house of our father. All those pertaining of that household are under my care for it has been passed onto my person upon Chichiue's death, I am alpha and therefore 'she' is under my charge especially since she is of direct blood relation to our honored great grandfather, Yurimaru." replied Sesshoumaru.

"Inukoro, teme (rude way of saying 'you') have always failed to protect my woman properly, and this situation proves it clearly. I have decided to take her to back to my lands for her benefit."

"Keh! Why don't you go sink your fangs on some little pigs' chunky ass, you wimpy wolf!" retaliated Inuyasha balling a fist.

"Damaru (silence) Inuyasha! Kouga!" roared the irate Sesshoumaru. "What is your answer Iesudono."

"I had not meant to affront your honor Sesshoumarudono, nor did I set to mar her virtue. The female has peaked my interest, she does not wear a mating mark nor a mark of intention therefore I conclude that she is not spoken for as of yet. I wish to make clear my intentions of wooing Kagomehime as a future mate."

"WHAT?" all but Sesshoumaru cried out in unison.

"Are you out of your friggin rabid mind?" roared Inuyasha. "You've only spoken a few sentences to her this morning and now you want her to be your mate?" he spluttered in outrage.

"For once I agree with Inukoro." added Kougo narrowing his eyes at the imposing southern taiyoukai.

Ignoring the said remarks Iesu presses another issue further,"Sesshoumarudono, I recognize your right and it stands to reason that you are the one to be consulted regarding Kagomehime. However, I need to determine what are 'your' intentions regarding her."All attention now shifted to frowning western lord.

Eyes never leaving the inu lord of the south, Sesshoumaru indifferently states, "the state of affairs concerning Kagome and I are to remain my own. However, she is still very much considered a child in youkai terms and not at all accustomed to the advances of males, and of what the mating ritual entails. Of which reason I regrettably decline your request to press your suit." Kouga and Inuyasha silently applauding the stoic taiyoukai.

"You as well as I know that she is able to chose and turnover your word, being that she is in prime position of also being your potential mate. Therefore, your claim to refuse my suit is not yours to make." Iesu remarked.

"Is not the Lady still recovering in her chambers?"asked Matsu. "Why not set an audience with her on the morrow involving this issue. Seeing that all four of us are here why not discuss the up coming 'end of harvest' tournament ne?"

"Hai." replied Iesu glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Hai" agreed Sesshoumaru returning his glare only twice as cold.

"Is it just me or did winter just come early?" shivered Miroku.

"Nope, those two have enough ice power to extinguish all the fire on the seven hells." remarked the kitsune.

"Hey, Inukoro, what's with those two? I have a gut feeling there's more to this than meets the eye?"

"Keh! Like I'd know, besides all that I'm concerned with now is keeping Kagome away from the two ice lords over there."

"I heard that Iesudono is not that bad. Infact he's the exact opposite of your brother, you mutt."

"If he's the exact opposite of my 'half' brother what's with the blizzard glares they give each other?"

"That's what I mean that's out of character with Iesudono, that's why I'm starting to think there's more to those two than we know. But then again, my woman is a much sought after Lady of high calibre so I'm not surprised to say the least." declared Kouga with dreamy eyes.

"Has your fur garments seeped into your head or something? She's not your woman! She never was!" growled the hanyou.

"Mutt face your delisional! She's in love with me, she's just unsure about how to express her love to me properly."

"Now who's delusional? You're the one who doesn't have a grip on reality you mental-case ookami (wolf). If she had extra subjugation beads she'd have sat your furry ass till you start molting."

"Will all of you just please be silent before I restrain you all with my ofudas!" yelled Miroku.

"You dare to and I'll personally kick your scrawny ass all the way to tibet!" threatened the ookami prince.

"And that's after I turn you inside out and pull your face through your perverted ass!" growled Inuyasha cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Had I known that you are able to invoke such energetic responses from the ookami, I would have included you in our negotiations sooner." joked the dragon taiyoukai.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blink. Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"Wha-." Kagome tries to refocus her blurry vision. "Ow, my head.." groaned Kagome clutching her head.

"Kagomechan, onegai, rest a while and do not get up." advised the taijiya.

"I fainted again didn't I?"

"Hai. But given the circumstances I think I would have to. It's not everyday, Inuyasha proclaims his feelings so adamantly."

"Oh kami! That's right he did call me his chosen female... Sangochan, what will I do? I am so confused at this point."

"No-one said for you to make a decision yet Kagomechan, just take it easy and think about it fully. Besides, Kouga is here, he's a taiyoukai too did you know? Oh and so is Iesudono. They're all together in the hall."

"I thought the negotiations were finished what are they doing there?"

"They're trying to sort out their feeling for you."

"THEY?" gasped the surprised demoness.

"Hai, it seems all four have feelings for you."


	10. How could you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner: Hi minna! If it's not too much trouble please review my chapters so I know how the chapters are going, with that said, enjoy the next chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dismissing the disastrous meeting of the 'Kagome4mate' fanclub. Seshoumaru made his way towards Kagome's room earnestly intending to inform her of her 'predicament'.

'Never had a female caused this Sesshoumaru so much problems..She unknowingly, almost succeeded in dissolving the peace treaty established since the time of my grandfather, merely by her presence here. She is a living reminder of why I, Sesshoumaru remain as I am and not tied to a bothersome wench with the likes of her. That female sows so much discord, she would be the death me.' groaned the young lord. 'Perhaps a soak in furo (hot bath) will alleviate thoughts regarding that nuisance of a female.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unknown to the inu lord, the said female was roaming around his domain causing much mischief, as she has learned to harness another power.

"HENTAI!" yelled Miroku and Inuyasha simultenously.

SMACK!..pull ears...

SMACK!...boot a scrawny ass...

"You god damned bouzo! How many times do I have to get it through your lecher-loving mind that if you so much as lay another hand on my ass, I would twist your back so hard you'll be kissing your own perverted hole!" fumed the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I am the victim here! Just because I groped you in the past it does not mean that I am the one responsible for groping you now. On the contrary it is perhaps you who should have your 'lecher-loving' mind examined because it was you who groped me!" insisted the monk furiously.

"Kuso Miroku! I wouldn't be caught dead putting my hands anywhere near your narrow ass."

"Don't you impune this on me hanyou! My hands stayed where they were supposed to this time."

The two bickered and exchanged insults to and fro unaware of a girlish giggle eminating from the far corner of the room. She was laughing till tears cascaded down her cheeks and her tummy cramped from her merriment.

She had discovered it by accident. Looking at herself in the mirror her mind wondered about how it would feel like if one was rendered invisible. After much practice she had maintained a focus essential in making herself invible, scent and all.

'This turned out better than I thought!' chirped Kagome. 'Next I think I'll pay a visit to public enemy number 1. Muwahhahahahah.. now you'll know why they say payback's a bitch Sesshoumaru!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She wondered through the many hallways and corridors but could not find him, let alone smell his scent. After another unsuccessful attempt to locate her next target she decided on asking the ever-faithful, always obnoxious, totally foul-smelling retainer, Jaken. He flatly stated it was none of her business where his lord had gone, and would not budge from his initial refusal. Kagome had no choice but zap his wart-covered ass with her reiki until the kappa youkai, having realized the futility of denying Kagome's request, succumbed and led her towards his lord's room. He left her immediately afterwards wanting to steep his much abused behind on some slimy herbal concoction, far more greener than his complexion.

'I'll scare the icicles off his ass!' snickered Kagome.

She heard noises behind a particular shoji screen but deemed it of no particular importance since she wanted to wait for him to re-enter his quarters where she waited hunched near his immense wardrobe.

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, her patience snapped and she was about to stomp angrily out the door when the shoji screen directly infront of her opened and revealed a wet and very much naked Sesshoumaru.

GULP!

He had not been wearing anything and seemed at ease even without his clothes. Striding confidently as if modeling the perfection of his body alone. Heat rushed to her cheeks as he turned to face her and, 'OH! HELLO! Man whatta...is that real? Can something that size actually exist in this world?' her mind reeled in embarrassed praise and wonder at the statuesque build of the inu lord. The word Goliath, chanted in her mind like a mantra asher eyes trailed throughout his kami-blessed body and realized the reasons why his 'dogketeers' had wanted him for keeps.

The blush in her cheeks increased as her breath hitched to a lustful pant mimicking the drumming sound her heart was making. Cautiously she lifted her downcast eyes to again meet his form. He had turned his back on her again, this time he was facing a niche in the wall where he had placed toukijin and tenseiga. Picking up toukijin, he practiced with zen like concentration, stances that showed off his grace and strength. Unfortunately for our heroine, the same stances of grace and strength also showed Sesshoumaru's flexibility in varying -rather 'suggestive' positions.

'Kami in heaven! I can't take much more of this.' groaned the unseen demoness. As the powerful thrusts of Sesshoumaru's sword in the air sent more and more 'tingles' to her painfully growing arousal, she fought hard to maintain her lapsing concentration and her sanity.

She happened to glance at his rectangular mirror and much to her horror, found the top half of herself is now visible while the other half, from her hips down-remained invisible.

'Oh sht!' in her panicked state of mind she could not form a course of action. Running around (masking the noise her feet were making) with her arms flapping up and down like a flightless dodo bird she finally concluded that she can not fully cover herself enough and that Sesshoumaru would eventually find her out. Avoiding his line of sight was damn hard to say the least. The taiyoukai seemingly had all the corners of the room covered in his sword play, which left Kagome to the next best thing for a hiding place at least. She covered her top half with his large haori pretending to be a large haori hanger of sorts. Her lower half needed no cover for it was still invisible, she inched closer and closer to her goal which was the shoji screen that led to the hallway outside. She would slide to the side then freeze on the spot when Sesshoumaru looks her way while practicing. He never looked too often in her direction which made her exhale a breath she had been holding a while, in a haggard long drawn out manner.

'This has got to be the stupidest stunt I ever had to pull.' she said to herself. 'And the most dangerous too. If the ice lord ever found out, he will definitely ground my fun-loving ass for good.' crossing her fingers she prayed to every kami she could name to deliver her from her insane ordeal. Her progress was interrupted when a knock caught her and Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Enter." The young lord said.

The shocked Kagome could only watch through the opened front of the haori, as Yumi made her way towards the naked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded hishead and both made their way towards the furo.

Kagome waited until they had shut the shoji screen before she flung his haori off her head and ran straight out of his room. Her tears splattered the wooden floors. She did not care for Sesshoumaru, he stood for everything that is contrary to her principles.

He was rude, arrogant, self righteous, egotistical, and above all, he behaved like the worst chauvinistic male example of testosterone supremacy ever!...

But why then was she crying over the likes of him?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At dinner.

"Kagomechan, you haven't eaten any of your food." scolded the 8year old Rin. The others looked in the direction of the silent miko-demoness.

"Is something the matter Kagome? Is the food prepared not to your liking?" asked the stoic lord flatly.

"No it is fine... Please, I need to be excused." she gave a curt bow to Sesshoumaru and one to her friends, then promptly left without any further words.

The tachi all exchanged looks.

"I'll be right back, may I also be excused Sesshoumarudono?" asked Sango.

The inu lord sighed wearily then dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Miroku and Inuyasha both exchanged looks then turned to the silent taiyoukai.

"Is there something that happened between you and Kagome?" probed Inuyasha.

"Why would you presume that something occurred between us, little brother." Sesshoumaru said without looking at the hanyou.

"Because I've been with her for two years and I know when something is bothering her and you should know too, since the salty scent of her tears seemed to have wrapped itself around her."

"Inuyasha, there are seven of us here including the pups, what makes you think that it was I that caused her much distress so as to lose her appetite."

"Inuyasha means no disrespect, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I agree with Inuyasha's perception-Kagomesama is indeed in deep and silent distress for her aura is not it's usual calm blue. We surmise that it may be yourself waga (lord) because had it been one of us she would not hesitate to tell us of it. I would be smacked in the cheek, Inuyasha would be sat, Shippo would be scolded, Sango would be spoken to. However, none of the above mentioned has occurred which has led us to believe that the fault may lie with you."

Red eyes narrowed in a burst of anger. "You dare to point the finger at myself monk?"

"He might not but I do! So help me Sesshoumaru, I will find out what's bothering Kagome and if it is you, I'll twist your head so hard you'll have lips for eyebrows!" fumed the irate hanyou as he stood up and stalked out of the room, before his half brother could utter a word.

"Forgive him Lord, he's uh ... for the lack of a better word, talks before he uses his brain, he is only worried about Kagomesama. I too must take leave of you and follow my companions. I will inform you of the source of her distressonce found. But for now I bid you oyasumi nasai (good night)." Miroku bowed respectfully and walked towards Kagome's room.

"Do you not also wish to be with her, pup?" the taiyoukai asked the kitsune.

"No, she needs space right now to think things through. She will speak to me when she is ready and able to do so." replied Shippo taking a bite of his rice ball.

"You are wise for your age pup." remarked the western lord, "It is my hope that perhaps, Inuyasha will someday be graced with such wisdom."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is known in our group as the imbecile."

Sesshoumaru allowed a fleeting smile to grace his stoic facade.


	11. Sponken for?

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

For the next few days Kagome avoided Sesshoumaru. Yumi however, was a different matter. As her handmaid, they had daily contact. This she limited by speaking only when it was necessary other than that, Kagome refrained from talking to her altogether. This had greatly bothered the other inu female but knowing that Kagome needed her space still, sheallowed for her privacy.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Kagomesama!" greeted a tanuki with a cheerful smile.

"Ano, what happened to Yumichan?" asked the still sleepy miko-demoness.

"There was a commotion in the foyer this morning Kagomesama, she was stopped by Jakensama on her way here so she asked me to look after you this fine morning."

"Wow, I never knew she had such power in Sesshoumaru's court."

The tanuki laughed heartily, "Kagomesama, you do not know do you?"

"Oh I know all right, she's Sesshoumaru's intended, is she not?" huffed Kagome irritably.

Wide eyes slanted in merriment as an explosive surge of laughter filled the room.

"Shitsureishimasu!..(she bowed respectfully)... You misunderstand Kagomesama. Yumi is Sesshoumarudono's governess since he was born, she had always looked after him like a son. Especially since Sesshoumarudono's mother died early."

Kagome processed the new information in her mind quickly. 'Oh kami! I wronged them both so much. I gotto make it up to them somehow."

She was interrupted when the shoji screen practically flew out of it's hinges when a female figure barged into her quarters abruptly.

"Kagomesama, forgive this suddern intrusion.. (she nods to the tanuki girl as she is dismissed).. chaos has loomed in the grand meeting hall, all the inu elders are here regarding you."

"Heh? What do I have to do with some inu elders. I'm pretty sure I haven't offended any one of them as of late.." she contemplated.

"They are here on behalf of Iesudono's proposal, it seems he had asked permission from Sesshoumarudono to court you but he had adamantly refused. Now he sought out the elders to overturn my lord's decision. Jakensama had held them off as he could but even he cannot prevail against them. It took a turn for the worse when your companions joined the foray and one of them, my lord's half brother, threatened to bite off one of the elders' head." wailed the distressed Yumi. "This is beyond my capabilities, although I am governess to both lords, I have intreated the two to atleast get a compromise at the meeting a couple of days ago, but both are proving stubborn and will not hear each other out."

"What! Those damned blockheads!" Kagome pushes her sleeping yukata sleeves up her arms past her elbows angrily. "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He had left earlier this morning Kagomesama. He journeys to Matsudono's domain to oversee the first trade run smoothly between both lands."

"This is not good. But what can I do?"

"The fact that Iesudono has appealed to the elders and since Sesshoumarudono is not present means that you would have to accept his request to court you."

"What about Inuyasha? He is still his half brother. Can't he speak on behalf of Sesshoumaru?"

"I am afraid not, though they are of blood the fact still remains he is hanyou hey will not hear him out."

"Can't I refuse? I mean the guy is hot but I barely know him. Who knows he could be a mental case deep inside." panicked Kagome, scenes of the psycho movie flashes in her mind, when the disturbed young man stabs the girl in the shower while the high pitched music accentuates the stabbing motion graphically. Kagome gulps nervously, cringes. "Oh kami! I won't die by Sesshoumaru's claws, or of a mental breakdown by his gorgeous body, I'll be stabbed to death by a knife-wielding psycho with a fine ass!" she blurted out.

"Kagomesama? You like Sesshoumarudono?"

"Huh? ... errrr... I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Hai, you did. Demo (But) I am glad! You may not have seen it but you have started to bring back the old Sesshoumaru I nursed as a boy." cried Yumi wiping tears off her eyes. "Besides I have always though of you as a daugher and now that I know you have feelings for Sesshoumarudono I could not be happier!"

"Uh, well could you ..(wheeze)...at least show that happiness by ...(cough)... not ending my life and squeezing thebreath off me."

"Ggomen Kagomechan, it's been a while that we have talked like this."

"Iie (no), it is I who should apologize to yo Yumichan,.. you see I kinda thought that you and Sesshoumaru are .. uh.."

"Are what Kagomechan?"

"LLL..Lovers ok?"

Yumi smiled sympathetically, "you're feelings for Sesshoumaru really must run deep for you to be bothered by our interaction with each other."

"Uh, actually, it was uh... not so much your interaction as both your 'familiar interaction'." Kagome blushed furiosly while twisting the bedsheets between her fingers. "I uh... saw Sesshoumaru um, kinda like without any clothes on and uh you sorta came in and I ..."

"You thought there was something between us?.. (laughs).. Kagomechan is this what all the days of silence was all about? Do not worry yourself about my reactions you should see the way the other females glare at me because of my close proximity to him. However, it must be said that you owe my lord an apology."

"Must I?" whined Kagome.

"Hai, and you must make it up to him. He may seem indifferent but believe me he will appreciate you more for it."

"That's whats worrying me, the 'appreciation' that he will show... I hope it's not along the lines of spending a week in the dungeon." Kagome mumbled.

BANG!

"..(huffing)..Ka-gome-sama... Yumi-sama... you must come quickly! Things have taken a turn for the worse..."

"Don't tell me Miroku started groping the elders!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Does his perversion extend as such?" asked Yumi.

Kagome nodded sadly.

".. (puffing).. iie, .. Lord Kouga's wolf elders.. are now also demanding right to... court you Kagomesma."

"What is with elders today? You'd think we were running a geriatricconvention for crying out loud!" snapped the now irate miko-demoness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We are the pillars of this land that lend our wisdom forthe land'sbenefit!"cried one inu elder.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the emperor of china and that perving ass monk(pointing to a grinning Miroku) is a buddha incarnate!" roared the wild hanyou.

"Your excellencies please... my Lord Sesshoumaru is not here and he is ..."

"JAKEN!"

All eyes focus on the determined face of Kagome.

Paying their respects, all bowed low with the exception of the tachi, however they grinned their greeting.

"I am aware of why you are all here, however, I must decline my answer in preference to that of the Western Lord who is currently indisposed with other matters of great importance." Yumi had instructed her briefly how to address the elders. "Please refrain from further action until his arrival we are expecting him shortly as a messenger has been sent to summon his return."

"Kagomehime, we come on behalf of our Lord Iesu. Beholding your radiant power and strength with our own eyes, westrongly approve andfully back his claim. You would indeed make a most suitable mate for our Lord and give him a strong heir to rule the land."

"We represent Lord Kouga wolf Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands. We too desire you for mate to our Lord."the wolf eldersbowed again.

'Oh come on! Which institutelet these mental cases loose?' she screamed inside.

"As I stated I am aware of your reasons for coming here but I flatly refuse as I feel I am as of yet unworthy of the role for which you have sought me out. Please do not ask this of me for I am certainthere are others more worthy of the tittle you all would wish to bestow upon me." she bowed respectfully.

The elders stood in stunned silence. Never before had a female refuse the title of Lady of the Land. It was practically being presented to her in a silver platter! Even grumpy Jaken had lifted his head proudly at her spoken words and applauded her inside.

A wolf elder stood up. "My lady, we are amazed at your words and are pleased to find a woman of high virtue and unmatched grace as you are, also imbued with such humility! You truly are one of a kind! Please reconsider your words and allow our Lord to woo you."

"Your excellencies, Lady Kagome has expressed her wish. If you all respect her, please follow through with her request." intervened Yumi.

"We have heard her words but the fact of the matter stands, the only way she will be allowed her wish to remain as she is, is if she is at least spoken for." replied one inu elder coldly.

Kagome, allowing her temper get the better of her snaps. "I am already spoken for!" she booms. Jaken closes his eyes and shake his head at her temper tantrum. 'So much for ladylike manners.' he sighed, as his stubby form slumps.

"And who is he who would have more claim than our Lord Iesu?"

Still unable to gather her scattered thoughts together, Kagome snaps andretorts back angrily,

"Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the Western Lands!"


	12. Indecent proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Has your transformation totally effected your mind?" boomed Inuyasha. "Your proclaimation of Sesshoumaru being a suitor is legalized since you have proclaimed it in front of the elder assemblies of two lands!"

"So? He and I can just later announce that it would not work out and we decided to end it!" retorted Kagome.

"I'm afraid not Kagomechan, inu youkai mate for life. All intended courtship is taken seriously even if only words are exchanged, so Sesshoumarudono is now bound by your words to fulfill the role of potential mate. I am not sure how he will react to this but I am positive that he will not back away from your statement as his honor demands nothing more than to make true your declaration before the elders." Sango remarked sadly.

"I..I...Gomen Inuyasha, I did not know... I did not think.."

"Hai you sure as hell didn't think, now because of what you said, your now his would be mate! That means that unless his frigid ass gives Miroku and I permission to talk evenlook to you we cannot do so otherwise!" he fumed.

"That's enough Inuyasha! Kagomesama has had enough for today." said Miroku silencing the angry hanyou. "This is quite a predicament. I am not entirely sure how to proceed with this, I am not even sure how Sesshoumarudono will react."

"I'll tell you how his frosty ass will react, he'll lock her up in her room and throw away the damned key!"

Kagome cried finally not being able to hold back her tears. What has she landed herself now.

"Mama don't worry Rin and I will be with you always." comforted Shippo.

"Shippo and Rin made this for you Kagomeneechan." Rin said, handing a stick-figure to Kagome. She observed the crude likeness of her and held it up in the light. It had a peg like shape, round head, and a straight body. It had a pair of horizontal line for eyes, a vertical line for a mouth and a diagonal line for a mouth. "Shippokun cut some of your hair while you slept and we tied it to your doll. Sowee we couldn't find a small ball to put on your head." she beamed a toothy smile.

"Yea, we tried looking for a small lizard egg but Jaken caught us and told us to go inside our room before we could get one." sighed Shippo.

'Oh god!' groaned Kagome inwardly, 'now I'm a cross between an action figure and a voodoo doll.' She smile weakly, and hugged the two in appreciation. "Thanks you two, it's lovely. I'll err, make sure to keep it close when I sleep tonight ok?"

"Kagomesama, Sesshoumarudono has arrived and is presently requesting your presence at his study." interrupted Yumi. Everyone fastened their worried eyes on Kagome as she made her way out of her room. Inuyasha stopped her as she reached the shoji door.

"No matter what the bastard says, I'll always protect you." he whispered cupping her face in his hands.

She smiled warmly and hugged him back tightly. "Inuyasha, no matter what he says, I will always be your friend."

"And I will always find my way to you Kagome." he said softly placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Now keep your head up and show that bastard half brother of mine you're one force to reckon with!"

She looked at him admiringly. Smiling she thought, 'why was fate so cruel? We really must have a romeo and juliet complex. First came Kikyou then when they thought they had a chance together, fate deals a cruel blow and now to top it all off my loud mouth leaves me bound to Sesshoumaru.'

She followed Yumi silently pondering what to say to the demon lord. Upon reaching their destination, Yumi nudged her forward and left her in front of the shoji screen. She knocked haltingly.

"Hairu ni (Enter)."

She crept in silently. He had his back turned to her. He was looking serenely at the koi pond in his private garden. Dressed in a casualnavy blueyukata, he stood regally in the serene atmosphere of the green enclosure. A tense silence followed.

"Ano... Sesshoumarudono?"

He turned towards her and walked forward until he was directly in front. He kept his eyes focused on her face. She blushed, then looked away, nervous for some unknown reason to be under his molten gold gaze. He lifted his righthand, took her chin then tilted her face to meet his softening expression. She looked at him mesmerized. His thumb brushed ever so lightly at her lips as her eyes widened in a surprised reaction. Confusion loomed large in her mind. He frowned suddenly, smelling the familiar scent of his half brother on her person. A gasp escaped her lips as she found herself laying on her back on top of the low table in the middle of his quarters.

"You have put us both in an awkward position, hime." he breathed seductively.

'Did he just call me hime?' thought Kagome.

"Because of your words you are now bound to be my mate, for by your own declaration you have accepted my 'proposed suit' to you."

"I .. I have been told the full implications of my words." gawked Kagome still unnerved.

"Indeed. Then you bind yourself to me willingly?"

"Well I can't very well go back on my words now that practically all the lands know can I?" she snapped.

"Do not use that tone of voice upon me Kagome. I have been more than tolerant of your anticsthus far. Do not give me reason to reiterate my generosity." he stated in a cold tone.

She bowed her head and sighed. "Gomen.. there was no way around it at that time. I know you don't want to have anything to do with me because I am not what you had in mind for a mate. I am sorry to have dragged you into this. There must be a way out without you losing face. Isn't there?"

"Hai there is, however it involves your death." Sesshoumaru replied flatly.

"Yyou're not going to kkkill me are you" she stammered nervously.

"On the contrary, I intend to fully comply with your 'proposition'."


	13. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner

Thanks for all the reviews minna, it's greatly appreciated! I've also taken note of suggestions, thanks again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sailed through the sky swiftly.

They were attending a ceremony at Kouga's land.

She was dressed in a formal black furisode kimono adorned with elegant long necked cranes and sakura blossoms. Gold and silver embroidery adorned the hem and edges of her kimono. Her hair was again pulled into a traditional bun with heirloom hairpins fastened at the sides, which clinked softly in the cool breeze.

She turned her gaze to him. He was dressed in a formal haori and hakama on the chest of his haori was the western daimyo insignia. 'He wears it so proudly! Damn, Miroku! I've been spending too much time with that pervert. I keep seeing him without any clothes on.' Kagome sighed longingly.

_Flashback:_

"_Why should she go with you, while we remain here?" demanded a concerned Sango._

"_She is 'my would be mate', as willingly stated by her. The direct consequence of her folly being that she must be integrated to those within the court. That entails a formal introduction to the elders including other aristocrats and their families." replied Sesshoumaru in a condescending tone._

"_That still doesn't explain why we couldn't come with the both of you Sesshoumaru-dono." insisted Miroku._

"_Hai I want to come with my mama." wailed Shippo, as Rin held his hand in a gesture to comfort the kitsune pup. She understood why her Lord had opted to leave them behind. They would be the center of ridicule. Kagome would ultimately burden the harsh treatment of her friends and she would be upset greatly, and that in turn might mean that her lord may very well decapitate a few heads in the ookami court. She had seen the drastic change in her lord over the last few days since Kagome's shock announcement. He was undeniably attracted to Kagome. _

"_It would not bode well should you all accompany us, I am well versed at all your group's antics in the past. Such impudence and lack of restraint is undignified and will reflect badly upon my person."_

"_Listen here 'Sesshou-f#ck you', you're taking Kagome to a den of wolves.. literally! You know how that wimpy ass wolf has a lovesick spaz (spasm)-attack each time he eyeballs Kagome! Aside from that, your horde of female leeches will be there. Have you any idea what they will do to her? Besides how will you pry them off and protect her at the same time? I ought to set Miyoga loose on your pale ass and let the parasite bleed you dry!" argued Inuyasha._

_Sesshoumaru's sun-gold eyes narrowed at the stubborn hanyou._

"_I will say this but once. She will be handled with the utmost care, she is my intended and therefore my life-pledge to protect. Upon my honor, my life I hold forfeit if harm befalls her." _

_'Keh! The tense-assed bastard had actually fallen hard for Kagome! I gotto congratulate her on helping Sesshoumaru relax his ass for the first time in centuries.' smirked Inuyasha._

"_Alright then." consented Inuyasha, while his other companions gawked at his response. "But I swear to Kami Sesshoumaru, if she gets hurt or her so called 'light bulb' goes missing, I'll shove your mokomoko-sama so hard up your frigid ass it'll come outta your ears!" _

_end of flashback._

His arms enclosed her small form protectively.

'Hmmm.. I could get used to this.' Kagome thought. She snuggled closer to his warmth, rubbing her right cheek at his armor less haori. Purring with contentment and happiness, she allowed herself to melt into his body.

"Kagome-sama."

POP!

Instead of Barry White's seductive voice her ears were greeted by the young lord's cold tone.

'There goes the damned romantic mood again. I swear this male has no conception of romance in his body.' she twitched involuntarily.

"You are cold?" he asked in abored voice devoid of concern.

"Why should you be surprised? Your the biggest iceberg since the one that sank the Titanic!" she snapped.

"I understand not your words female."

"Just a moment ago it was Kagome-sama, now I've been demoted to female? Make up your friggin mind! ...You need to thaw yourself out sometimes you know, how do you hope to meet some nice demoness."

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to look for another. All due of course to your lack of discipline and the loose words you had spoken in the midst of the elders."

"I already said I was sorry! ... You really ought to work on your people skills... coz you really have issues you know." she persisted. 'He must have had a lonely childhood.' Thought Kagome.

"My social skills are none of your concern." he growled out angrily.

'Yep! One very f#cked-up childhood.' she sighed. "Alright, talk to me. We need to communicate and express our inner most feelings to one another, would be mate Sesshoumaru." she took on a therapist-type tone.

Seshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, you better lower down that eye brow of yours mister,before I do! I'm just trying to make it easier for us to get to know each other, that doesn't deserve an eye brow raising! I'm not some germ on a microscope that you can view with disdain."she protested pointing at his eyebrows.

"Kagome-sama, it would please your lord very much if you would refrain from your endless prattle until we arrive in the ookami's keep."

"Well, testy aren't we?" gasped Kagomefaking alook of hurt. "Fine! Carry on conversating with the voice inside your head!" she said waving her fingers in dismissal.

Sesshoumaru ignored her last comment.

"You do know it's not healthy to do that right?"

Sesshoumaru groaned slapping his forehead with his right hand.

"Oops! Sorry I forgot we're on silent mode... we'll start again right... NOW."

Silence.

Her fingers thrummed on her thighs.

(Sigh)

"Umm.. Sesshoumaru, are we there yet?" she asked turning to the inu lord now giving her an irritated look. "Alright, alright.. no need to do that vein popping in the forehead thing! Geeez!"

"Only you can invoke such annoyance on this Sesshoumaru." he stated flatly.

"Yeah and I love you too fuffy-muffins!" she said puckering her lips.

Sesshoumaru shifted looking at her luscious lips. He shook his head to shake off the uneasy feeling.

"You will cease this foolishness, and act as befits a Lady!" he growled mentally slapping himself.

Kagome stuck her tongue out in response as she folded her arms on her chest. "Fine, see if I grace you with my voice the rest of the way!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. His left hand grasping the good luck charmsYumi had given him early in his childhood.

'How can such trinkets aid this Sesshoumaru, when the living incarnation of misfortune and trouble stand beside me.' A small smile lit his handsome face. A smile that went unnoticed bythe now slumbering female by his side.


	14. Unnecessary Interaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner:

All your reviews are much appreciated minna! I'm a happy camper .

Michelle girl: I dunno if you know, Single Spark is back on line! I've posted this story there too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome-sama, okiru (wake up), we arrive at the ookami's palace momentarily."

She opened one eye and yawned lazily, stretching her arms wide suddenly smacking the unsuspecting taiyoukai in the cheek. "Oh kami! I'm soooo sorry!...(she bowed several times in succession).. please don't eat me.." she pleaded innocently.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes then turned towards the nearing palace grounds.

'Chikusoooo, Iesudono is here too?' Kagome feels her stomach lurch suddenly. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru won't mind him being here, after all we're already stuck with each other.' Sesshoumaru tensed considerably. She noticed that as they made their descent in the courtyard, he had held his head higher than normal. She swallowed a large lump that settled itself on her throat. Crossing her fingers she graciously stepped down, her left hand being held firmly by Sesshoumaru.

'Please stay where you are.' she prayed. Much to her disappointment and Sesshoumaru's chagrin, the other inu taiyoukai walked up to them.

He tilted his Sesshoumaru as a form of a greeting, and then he bowed respectfully to Kagome. Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic, his eyes however, glinted hard like molten steel. He growled audibly when he realized that his cousin had taken Kagome's hand and kissed it. His eyes widened in disbelief and surpressed anger.

'What audacity! How dare he openly declare his desire for my intended!' raged Sesshoumaru inside. It took all his self control to not tear the southern taiyoukai in bits.

Iesu looked at his cousin who is standing impassively to Kagome's right. He saw the indifference in the handsome face but knew better. Sesshoumaru's eyes were set hard on him. Though his jaki is held in tight control. He saw clearly how Sesshoumaru's clenched hand shook with restrained anger, undoubtedly fighting to qualm the tides of jaki now feeding off the western lord's anger.

He smirked, his cousin was jealous!

"Ano, Iesu-dono, can I please get my hand back?" asked Kagome nervously. She saw the way Sesshoumaru had again enclosed himself in his cold exterior, like an impenetrable armor. But before the said lord could release her hand, a whirlwind cut through the tense situation.

"Iesu! How dare you touch my woman's hand!" fumed Kouga.

'Oh for the love of..!' cried Kagome inside, inan exasperated tone.

Sesshoumaru glared at both his rivals and did 180 degree turn and casually walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" huffed the red faced Kagome. "You can't just leave my damsel-in -distress ass just like that!"

"You do not dictate my actions female, it would be wise to remember that. Moreover, remember who your 'Lord' is and refrain from any unnecessary interaction with other males." he declared coldly without turning around.

Kagome gaped then recovered her senses. "UNNECESSARY INTERACTION? It's your frigid ass that's leaving me alone with those two knuckleheads!" screamed the miko-demoness. "Sesshoumaru? Are listening to me?... Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru halted. He sighed and fought the strong urge to go to her side.

"Don't you dare take a step past that bonsai tree!.. Do you hear me!"

Sesshoumaru angered by her domineering tone, took two steps past the mentioned bonsai tree. Then turned to face her with a cool smirk on his face.

A look of blissful triumph.

GASP!

Kagome reeled back twitching in anger at the obvious provocation. She balled a fist. 'Oh no, ice lord did not just do that...'she spluttered inside unbelievably, she watched as his proud form tited his head upwardexudingan air of superiority and authority.'I'll give him unnecessary interaction!' she fumed. Turning swiftly and heading back towards the still bickering suitors, she pushed them apart then pecked quickly on Kouga's lips. As the shocked ookami stood gawking at her brash action, she put her arms around Iesu-dono's neck and pulled down using her weight to leverage his mighty frame forward and towards her slender form. Their lips met. It was meant to be a quick peck much like Kouga's had been. Unfortunately, she didn't count on Iesu opening his mouth and returning her kiss full force.

A sinister growl reverberated in the courtyard.

The wind picked up, viciously whipping around the three. Thunderous paw-stomps echoed eerily.

Iesu quickly put the whimpering Kagome behind his back. As the massive canine looms loom above them, dwarfing the thirty foot walls encasing the palace grounds. All around shouts of alarm reverberate louder and louder. The majestic figure of a gigantic inu with a crescent moon adorning his proud forehead, growled angrily at the southern taiyoukai.

Anger clouded his judgments.

Jealously blinded his reason.

The only thought he had running through his confused mind was to obtain the chosen female and claim her. But the fool of a inu dared cross his path. His lethal paws took a swipe at the one that dared touch his female. Iesu was no fool, he knew full well he could not hope to stand up to the might of Sesshoumaru. But he could not allow him to hurt Kagome. Though she clearly belonged to his cousin, the mating was not yet consumated and therefore there remained a slim chance that Kagome will leave the western lord and accept him as mate in Sesshoumaru's stead.

"Sesshoumaru! No! Don't do this.." Pleaded the distraught miko-demoness, as Kouga took the place of the injured southern inu lord.

"It's no good Kagome, in his inu state of mind, Sesshoumaru will not listen to even you. Go back to the castle and stay there. When it's safe I'll come for you."

"Kougakun.."cried Kagome. "This is all my fault! I instigated this whole thing. Gomen."

Kouga held her right hand, then smiled assuringly. "No-one could have foreseen this happening, to Sesshoumaru's cold ass none the less! Take comfort Kagome, I won't let anything happen to him- I'll return to you fluff and all." he pledged solemnly.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Kougakun." said Kagome squeezing his hand in gratitude.

Before she can let his hand go, she found herself lifted up and deposited on Sesshoumaru's fluffy back.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Give Kagome back!" bellowed Kouga, as the enormous dog took one giant leap out the palace walls and into the surrounding forest.

They traveled silently for a while, Kagome having been lulled to a peaceful slumber on Sesshoumaru's soft fur was blissfully unaware of the western lord gently putting her down and retransforming back to his human form.

He looked down at her then sighed, as he sat down on the ground and pulled the sleeping female into his lap. His fingers letting loose her bound hair. As it cascaded to the ground, he turned her face toward his and kissed her closed eyes lingeringly. He shifted her so that now they were both laying down on the grass under a japanese willow tree, facing each other. He held her close not wanting to be parted from her warmth.

'Kagome, your numerous ways to annoy me make me question my own sanity. Yet that in itself makes you endear yourself to this Sesshoumaru more and more.'

He touched his forehead to hers then he smiled.

A rare,genuine smile of contentment, before sleep too claimed him.


	15. Diplomatic Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for the reviews minna! Here's an extra long chapter for you all to enjoy. Please R & R it's my first lemon and I need to know how I can improve it for my succeeding stories. Thanks in advance!

Warning this is a lemonade chapter!

0000000000000000000000000

With the disappearance of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and a southern taiyoukai injured, Kouga enlists the help of the inutachi, (minus the kitsune pup) to look for the eloped duo, incase Sesshoumaru fails to bring back Kagome in the course of the night. The tachi arrive sometime in the afternoon.

SMACK.

SWIPE OF CLAWS.

PUNCH.

"Don't make me go there! ... (kick)...(jab)...(slap)... The three of you stop it or I'll both personally make sure that 'your precious family jewels' are skewered through and used as earrings by the court ladies in the upcoming procession!" screamed an infuriated Sango.

All three halted and eyed the scary looking taijiya with fearful expressions. All know full well that her sharp hiraikotsu can successfully sever anything in a smooth clean cut. They gulped nervously and crossed their legs protectively, observing the giant boomerang with apprehensive glances. Inferring that she will only get migraines at baby sitting the one knuckle head youkai, one brain dead hanyou and one sleazy monk, she gives them one angry look then gritted her teeth as she strode out of the room. The hanyou recovers first.

"Keh! That ain't nothin' my body is in a class on it's own and I'll be gone before that flying bone of hers come near me!" boasted Inuyasha.

"Shut up mutt! I know you're scared shitless! Probably scared the ticks off your mangy ass!...(thinking)..Anyways, I doubt very much she'll cleave your 'jewels', considering it's smaller than Miyoga." remarked the Ookami (wolf). "But then again I would give anything to see a wild dog neutered." he continued.

Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Uh, Kouga-sama.. ano, is not a wolf at times also considered a wild dog." interjected Miroku.

"Urusai Bouzo! Or I'll yank off your 'jewels' to adorn the ceremonial bells for the parade!"

Miroku sighs with a dreamy expression on his face. "With a sexy ass like yours my friend, you can jingle my bells anytime."

Kouga pales as Inuyasha howls in laughter.

"Don't say I didn't warn your furry ass, ya wimpy wolf!"

Kouga balls a fist. "Touch me with that perverted hand of yours bouzo and I'll kick your 'bells' so hard that the pair will jingle all the way through your descendants and onto your next incarnation!"

Miroku gasps. "Such language Kouga-sama! We might be in the presence of Lady Sango." he looks around cautiously. "We wouldn't want her to get naughty ideas now would we." he winked suggestively.

"Keh! Like you ever had a chance with her ass anyway."Inuyasha looks in the direction the ookami is heading. "Hey, where are you heading your 'sexy' ass, Ookami?"

"I'll wait outside for Sesshoumaru and Kagome's return. So you two perverts can play the jingle game by yourselves." he replied casually.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

Miroku gives a cheesy grin.

Inuyasha gulps then recovering his senses, cracks his knuckles, giving the impression of bones breaking.

"You want your 'jewels' slashed then shoved up your hole bouzo? Or perhaps re-arranged in another manner in time for the ceremony?"

"Ano, I think I'll follow Sango and Kouga's lead outside."

Miroku runs abruptly towards the shoji screen leading outside.

Inuyasha sighs heavily and leans on the wall. 'Sesshoumaru bastard, where have you taken Kagome?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (Kagome looks at what she hold in her hand).. Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Wench! You will silence yourself now!" he roared holding his hands over his ears.

"But Sesshoumaru! Look.. look, I have a tail!" she wailed. "..(tail twitches)...Oh my god! It's aliveeeee!" she shrieks.

Sesshoumaru clasped his hands over her mouth. 'Ah, sweet silence.' he put his hand down.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." continues Kagome. He returns his hand to her mouth.

"Contain yourself female! Cease that infernal noise this instant. That is not your tail, it's attached to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome followed the trail of the 'fluffy boa' all the way to the source. Then breathing a sigh of relief, she looked at the sky. "We should really get back soon, I'm pretty sure that the others are getting pretty worried. You did give them all a good scare back there."

He smirked, his inu form could definitely give anyone a fright. There had been cases in the past where, soldiers stood frozen on their spot from sheer terror. They died not long afterwards as their heart constricted in an abnormal beat then failed totally, an instant death without him having to lift one claw to strike. The intoxicating scent of fear. How he exulted in the sheer terror that he had invoked upon the hearts and minds of those simpletons. 'Hai, those were the days, now here I am with feelings even I Sesshoumaru cannot comprehend. Yet my thoughts linger on her continuously and without fail. Could it be that this Sesshoumaru has finally met his match?' he took her form in, in quiet observation.

"Kagome-sama, it seems clarification on behalf of this Sesshoumaru is needed." he stated formally.

"Heh?" gawked Kagome. "It's only us here, not your court. Can you please talk like how a normal person should... or at least in terms that's not so ...formal? Ya do know that's the reason you've been crowned as the ice king right?"

A sigh escapes his lips as he muttered something under his breath. "You are aware that being as my intended, there are certain actions that incur the anger of both myself and my inu are you not?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Such childish display does not become you Itoshii."

'Did he just call me beloved? Does he actually love me or is this his morbid sense of humor acting up?' she looked at him with confused eyes. "Excuse me? Where did the itoshii thing came from?"

"You are my intended are you not?"

Kagome nodded.

"I have decided, after much consideration..(looks at Kagome).. hai, after much consideration and deliberation, to take a more appropriate action in light of recent events to bridge the distance between us."

"Been talking to yourself again huh?" she huffs.

"Do not make this of greater burden than it already is female. We will be with each other for a long time, therefore a diplomatic solution must be met or dire consequences could occur." he stated with narrowed eyes.

"You make this sound like a treaty where a looming war could happen! First of all, I am not a burden, thank you very much! Secondly, I know we'll be chained to the other for a long time, which is why I have been using all of my precious energy to boost my draining patience levels due to your impossible 'person'. Finally, marriage or mating has nothing to do with 'diplomatic solutions' it has everything to do with two people in love working out their differences to create a beautiful and lasting relationship."

"Then you are very much mistaken Kagome-sama, if you think that love is the focal point of mating. The technicalities of youkai mating dictates that power, strength and rank remain central to reasons in speculating for one's mate. Have you not heard my honored great grandfather's first mate? It is foolish to believe otherwise that one would succumb to such emotion let alone allow one's actions to be directed by it. I know nothing of love much similar to my great grandfather's ignorance of it. Though I am familiar with caring for one's mate and the need to protect one's pack."

Kagome looks at him. "And for that you call me Itoshii? That's the saddest thing I have ever heard. How can you not know love? What did you feel for your father, your mother?"

"Duty." then he pondered silently for a bit. "But perchance, if indeed this Sesshoumaru would learn about this feeling called love it would be you who would guide my heart to it."

"Hai, perhaps... Ano, what do you feel for me then?" she asked shyly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. 'I certainly hope he doesn't say duty.'

He looked at her as she fidgeted under his mesmerizing gaze. "Honor binds me, (Kagome gasps) yet, I feel a great possessiveness toward you and a far greater compulsion to always have you near me. Prior to your intrusion on my life, all was perfect, all was ordered, the way it was supposed to be. Everything had it's proper place..(Kagome narrows her eyes at him dangerously)... permit this Sesshoumaru to finish." he said holding a hand to silence her obvious objection. "When you came not only had you re-arranged my entire world but you yourself made this Sesshoumaru question my reasons for the need of your presence. Perhaps that is the correct word to describe your place in me. You are a need that I cannot forgo."

"I'm speechless... thanks I guess?." she smiled warmly. The young lord feels a fluttering in his heart.

"Then do not utter a word, I see it and feel it like that when you smile."

"Then milord, it seems that we have no need to discuss diplomatic matters after all." she joked.

"Iie, we do Itoshii, we do."

_Lemon ahead_

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the fleeting smile that thawed the ice around the inu lord. His smile grew into a grin when he smelled her arousal permeating in the crisp, cool, afternoon air. They leaned in closer. He, breathing in her fragrance, hearing her heart pounding faster. She, drawing in his masculine scent, taking in his perfect form. Their lips touched, his tongue tracing the outlines of her lips coaxing her to open to him.

He allowed his arms to circle her form. Bringing her closer to him, while the other hand expertly undoing the obi of her elegant kimono. She was hot, panting and moaning softly. Trailing down her elegant neck he pulled down each layer as he nibbled and sucked her heated flesh hungrily, enveloping her shaking form in a great rush of heated tide. He laid her down on the ground, tangling her hands in the cords of her obi. Pushing down the last layer of her kimono off her form, he swirled his tongue on the soft valley between her breast, circling each peak before sucking on them. He broke away slowly to take off his clothing, then, placing himself between her legs he lifted her left knee. He sucked and grazed it lightly with his fangs. He continued to her inner thighs, allowing his tongue to tease her in swirling motions. She bit down a moan of utter ecstasy when he suddenly lifted both her legs on his shoulders. Startled, she had opened her eyes.

'Oh kami! He's actually going to ... what am I supposed to do? ... (moan)... work ya horny ass brain, oh god, I wish I had more experience in this... (panting)... Oh shit what is that feelinng ohhhhh..'

Kagome moans loudly bucking herself to him. He smirked then proceeded to flick her sensitive button with his tongue making her moans increase. Realizing that she's close to cumming, his tongue darted in and out faster as repeatedly touched her clit.

"Oh god, what's that? It feels so..soooo...ahhh I..ohhh. I.. F#CCCKKKKK!"

He put her legs down again gently feeling the ebb of another orgasm. He pushed two fingers in while kissing her passionately, rekindling her body.

"You're so wet Kagome...So hot and wet."

'Oh shit.. another one..ahhhhh.' she clenched her fists in his hair as the now familiar tension built up in her lowerabdomen.

"Sesshoumaru.. onegai, I..I .. need ..(moan loudly)...please, do it now... (moan)..I can't.."

"What do you need Kagome." he grinned

"You .. I need you." she moaned desperately.

"What was that?"

"F#ck Sesshoumaru! Stick your dick in my hole right now or I swear to kami I'll slash it off and stick it in myself!" She growled.

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at her demand.

"This will hurt a bit koi."

She nodded closing her eyes, she every intention of savoring the feeling of having him inside her for the first time.

He entered her slowly feeling her barrier give way. She bit her lower lip, as fought back her tears. The pain was like a burning sensation. She could feel his enlarged length stretching her inside. He stilled knowing that she must get used to him. She touched his face only centimeters from her own. They kissed. He knew then she had adjusted. He pulled back slowly, aware of the discomfort of his intrusion. He took one breast in his mouth while holding her right leg up, he pushed himself all the way in, reveling in the glorious feel of her tight silkiness. Kagome threw her head back, arching up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pumped faster, kneeding her breasts in one hand and flicking his tongue with the other.

"Se-sshou-oh hmm.."

"Say it, it will be the only name to grace your lips." he panted heavily.

She panted in quickening succession. "Ses-shou-MARUUU!" he bit down on her neck. Sealing his claim on her.

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" He came after a couple more thrusts. Roaring his ecstasy as he planted his seed deep inside her womb, branding her as his. They collapsed on each other, his form covering hers protectively.

"That was one very ardious 'diplomatic solution' milord." smiled Kagome.

"Who declared it finished?" Sesshoumaru nibbled on her ear teasingly.

Kagome's eyes widened, as she feels her lord's desire against her leg. "What kind of politician are you?" she joked.

"The stubborn unrelenting kind, my lady mate." he stated with a wicked gleam in his eyes, as he thrust deeply inside her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the f#ck, could be so god damn interesting that they're still not here!" fumed the irate hanyou.

"Perhaps they both are engaged in their usual argument about who should be the dominant one."

answered Miroku.

"Demo (but), my Kagome will rise to any challenge she won't back down. Now that she's a demoness her aggressiveness will surface."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh kami you do it so good Sesshou."

"Give yourself to me ...(moan)..Kagome..(thrust in)...so tight...(thrust out)..."

"Never! ...(moan)... I'll... I'll make ...(moan)..you come first, even...(pant).. if I have to keep you inside me for...(moan twice)..oh for f#ck's sake... harder! Faster! Fill meeeee...(moan).."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ano, Kouga demonesses are instinctualy aggressive?" asked a curious Miroku.

"Hai and energetic, that's why if they're in heat, I give my condolences to any male in the area."

"What are you up to bouzo? Get your sleazy mind outta the gutter before I smack the living sht outta you and you start seeing buddhas circle around your head." threatened Inuyasha. "And you ya damned ookami, stop encouraging him."

"I'm merely answering his question Inukoro!" snapped Kouga.

"Keh! Did that pony tail pull your brain too tight? He's not the type to picture holy and pure thoughts in his head!"

Miroku dreamily observing the sky with a stupid grin on his face sits down on the grass, in a moment of contemplation.

"Now see what you did ya mangy wolf? Chikuso, Miroku, snap out of it! ...OI!"

"Energetic and aggressive huh? ... (drools)... They're probably flexible too...hehehehehehehehe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"KAGO-MEEEE" howled the inu lord. "Don't stop...(moan).. that's it..keep it going..ahhh."

The huge tree sways and shakes in the setting sun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's it! It's almost nightfall, I'm going to drag both their asses in here!"

"Inuyasha! It's too dangerous to go out now, besides, their scent will masked making it like finding a needle in a haystack at night. We'll wait until tomorrow." said Sango.

"Feh! Whatever!" conceded the fuming hanyou.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknowst to them, in a forest not far away. A pair of lovers are locked in an intimate embrace.

Sesshoumaru nudges his mate closer to himself covering her with his warmth.

She was his finally. She carries his mark and soon she will carry his heir, if she is not already pupped by their ravenous sessions.

His expression softens kissing his mark on her neck.

Tomorrow they would go back, tomorrow they will see. Hai, tomorrow those fools will be put in their place. Kagome was his and he'll be damned if he let another touch her. His face hardened again recalling the faces of those that dared touch his Kagome.


	16. Sky high drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner; Thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate your inputs and comments! Sorry about the errors. I'm writing two fanfics at this point and at times I overlook certain mistakes, so bear with me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru cradles his mate next to his chest. He gazed at her intently. She is tired from their repeated sessions. Though she is trying hard to fight her fatigue, a yawn escapes her mouth every once and a while.

"Mate you should relax, I will carry you until we arrive at the eastern palace."

"I'm fine Sesshou, don't worry about me." She blushes uncontrollably.

"No you are not, our 'activities' has left you lacking in energy. Rest would be most beneficial." he remarked.

"And here I thought we thawed your frozen ass already. Don't you ever loosen up a bit?"

"I understand not this 'loosen up a bit', I am unfamiliar with the phrase."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was asking if you ever relax." She stated frankly.

"If one in my position would relax, it would be inferred as weakness by other lords as well as their courts."

"Relaxing is weakness? Since when?" she spluttered incredulously.

"Relaxing implies one must relent one's concentration. Should this Sesshoumaru relax, I would lose focus to any present danger. Enemies could surround us and I would be caught unaware. My enemies would utilize that fraction of time to overturn my rule and gain my lands."

"So basically you're saying that every self-respecting lord should walk around with a rod up his stiff royal ass?"

Sesshoumaru eyed her wearily. "That is not what this Sesshoumaru meant. Moreover, it would be wise to refrain from making light of the responsibilities that the rank of Taiyoukai involve."

Kagome shakes her head in irritation.

"I'm not purposely making fun of you, and I get what you're saying, it's just ... it's a stupid stereotype to stick to. I mean come on, if you start relaxing and god forbid start smiling a little, they would start thinking that you're becoming weak? Whichin turn will be seen by others as justification to knock you off your throne. You sure it's not an insecurity complex or something? It soundslike a load of nonsense some mentally ineptnumbskull concocted out of boredom one rainy day." she remarked snorting suddenly.

"Youaddress the matterso eloquently." he remarked drily.

"Was that sarcasm just then? Coz if so, sorry Ihardly noticed. I was too busy eyeballing the ice forming so fast around your ass."

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl.

"Regretting our mating already?" she snickered, batting her eyelashes at him.

"This Sesshoumaru regrets nothing. You might not take our mating seriously young one, but I do."

"Hey just because I don't happen to belong into the 'rod up my ass' fanclub, it doesn't mean that I don't take our mating seriously." she snapped. "I just happen to have alife, which doesn't include being a member of the current high society snob mob."

Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow.

"See! There's that eyebrow of yours again! What is it with you? You got a nervous twitch or something? That could be a symtom tosomepotentially lethal youkai disease."

"You are the most argumentative female I have ever come across within the two millenniums that have been my life." he commented coldly.

"..GASP!" Kagome said mockingly. Sesshoumaru turned his full attention on her. "Two friggin millenniums? You'rrreeeoneold inu! You sure you weren't hibernating on half that time." she taunted. Sesshoumaru's face contorted in shock. 'How dare she! She will not triumph over this Sesshoumaru in abattle of wits.' he fumed.

Recovering he calmly counters her verbaljab with, "thousands of yearsare necessary in order to tame the childish shrew that is hidden beneath your womanly facade."

Kagome's eyes narrow. "You sir, will be sleeping on the floor tonight! HMP!" She crosses both arms on her chest, then snobs him off by turning her head to the other side.

"Indeed Lady wife." He stated in his baritone voice. "In our shared quarters we cannot afford ill will to visit upon our union by harboring such strife on our first night as mates."

"It's your overly obnoxious ass that's the cause of 'our strife'!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You prolong this meaningless discussion with your wounded pride."

"My wounded pride? You should talk! Your whole entire existence is centered on pride! You will kill for your pride! How dare you lecture me on the subject when you are the whole embodiment of the word!" she snapped angrily. Her eyes bleeding scarlet slowly as the silver stripes on her cheeks become more pronounced.

Sesshomaru felt the familiar hum in the air and the prickling sensation in his skin. Both accompanying the rise in her reiki.

"Control your anger mate and let your reiki subside, else, youdesire for the both of us to plummet to the ground."

He felt her defiant resolve diminish with the passing seconds. The redness dying down to a sombre blue once again.

"Gomen, Itoshii, this demon aggressiveness is new to me and I find it hard to control at times." She bowed her head in apology.

Tenderly he lifts her chin using his fingers, then nuzzles his face on the side of her neck, near his mark. A gentle, soothingly soft growl vibrates in his chest as he places her head onto his muscled chest. Kagome sighs contently as Sesshoumaru tangles his claws on her hair.

"I have no wish to upset you lady mate, but it seems that this Sesshoumaru's way of life is non too familiar nor acceptable to your standards. I hold your happiness in high regard as my top priority. However, I can not be expected to concede to your words, merely because you throw a childishtemper tantrum. It is beneath me."

Kagome jerks up. "Why you pompous, egotistical, self-centered, totally infuriating inu! Why must you constantly belittle me?" She screamed.

"This Sesshoumaru belittles you not. I find engaging in a verbal spar with you is not acceptable behavior nor will itbring usmarital bliss."

"What? I'm too spicy for you now?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Ridicule not my words Kagome. I find no humor in it, therefore neither should you."

Kagome balls a tight fist. Veins popping all over her forehead anime style.

"So you dictate what I should find funny now? Are you that much of a control freak?"

"Damaru! (Silence!), this discussion is over." he snarled holding up a hand as a sign of dismissal.

"You think just coz you hold your hand like that I'll just keep quiet? Boy have you got your damned screws loose! I'm most certainly not a fly for you to swat away!"

"Indeed you are not... you are far more noisy andirritating to this Sesshoumaru at present. Now say a word more and I shall complywith your insolence bysubduing you in mating as we fly to the ookami's palace."

"Who do you think you arefriggin superman? I can't believe you'rehentai enought to do a mating peep-show for all eyes to see. While flying mind you! Don't you know how many perverts are out there that could be watching us? You wouldn't dare! ... Up here?... You crazy-psycho inu! ...No way am I that desperate for attention." blabbed Kagome non stop.

The young lord smirked triumphantly, as they sped fast through the setting sun. Sesshoumaru sure knew how to push her buttons.

Kagome looks through narrowed yes and then clenches her jaws. 'This argument is far from finished.' she fumed inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think I see them!" yelled Sango pointing toward the northern walls.

"Yep, that's them alright. No one could wear a scowl like that like our Kagome." Added Miroku.

"Get your furry ass outta my face ya mangy wolf! I wanna speak to her as soon as they land." Inuyasha bellowed. Pushing past Kouga.

"Inukoro, your lack of perception is just mind boggling. But then what did I expect from a hanyou like you anyway! Look at how she's frowning, something is definitely up with those two."

"What did you say?"growled Inuyasha angrily.

"See now your hearing impared? What next? You'll forget to talk?" taunted Kouga. Both glared at each other issuing a silent challenge.

"Damn it you two!Shut both your assesnow or I'll get Miroku to do it for the both of you!" snapped Sango angrily.

Miroku gave them a lecherous grinrubbing both hands togetherthen cracking them audibly.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga gulp nervously. Then countered by taking their swords out and making disecting signs on their lower parts while pointing at the ashen faced houshi.

Soft steps.

Strong strides.

The aura of two great powers emit from the silent couple making their way towards the palace entrance.

All turn the tachi'sattention on focus onthe figure of the western lord and lady as they came closer to their friends and comrads.

Noses twitched as the wind changed directions and blew the scents in the tachi's directions.

Low animalistic growls echoed in the confined space of the northern courtyard.

A pair of blood red eyes met the oncoming figures.

Claws extended.

Fangs elongated.

"Kisama, Sesshoumaru, what have you done to Kagome?"


	17. The Mummy returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for the great reviews minna!..(bowing in gratitude). I was really taken aback both from the reviews from 'Date with Destiny' and this one. I have been regularly updating both onalternate days at the same time doing my pain in ass studies. If you have any questions about the fanfics just drop me a line. I'll be glad to answer them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Yarrrgggghhh!' screamed Kagome inwardly. She is currently pacing around the quarters she and Sesshoumaru now share.

'Male discussion my oestrogen-high-youkai ass! (A/N; biology 101, oestrogen is a female hormone.) More like a testosterone driven territorial disputeamong theyoukai version of the UN.' Kagome sighs heavily. 'These clothes and make-up aren't helping either.. my face look paler than my butt and I feel like I'm wearing agod damnparachute. I'm getting the urge to yell 'geronimo' just thinking about it.'

Before Sesshoumaru hadcalled a meeting for himself and her companions, he had ordered a woman wearing an uneme (lady in waiting outfit) to attend to her and to make sure she is given the proper attire that's appropriate for her rank.

It was the 'jun hitoe'. A multi-layered kimono that could consist of up to 12 layers of clothing. The colors would depend on the seasons as well as the contrasts in color. The outermost layer had been blood red, intricately embroidered in chrysanthemums signifying the royal family and the current season-autumn. The succeeding layers were carefully chosen to show livid glimpses of the western lord's vast wealth and high rank. 'So much like him to use me as an advertisement for his riches!' fumed the miko-demoness. 'What does he think I am a bill board for his own personal use?'

Another heavy sigh.

'He'll definitely sleep on his ass on the cold hard floor!' Kagome hurriedly hides the other futon in a wooden chest. 'Besides it's not like his frigid ass would get any more colder than it already is anyway, he thrives in the sub-zero environment.'

A couple more paces around the room and...

Screams in cushion.

"I am sooooo gonna friggin' die by boredom!" yelled Kagome.

Laughter echoed in the spacious room.

"Now you and I both know that's not true."

"Yumichan!" chirped Kagome giving the inu demoness an affectionate hug.

"Hai! But, why are you here killing yourself of boredom oku-sama (ladyship)? Kouga-dono had given you permission to wander the grounds and Sesshoumaru-dono had requested it so."

"Yeyyyyy!"squealed Kagome, running out of the door.

"Just be sure that you're in the dining hall by supper time! Kagome-sama.. Kagome-samaaaaa."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ARE YOU SHTTIN' MY HANYOU ASS?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Pipe down your hole Inukoro or I'll hand it in a platter to the pervert, complete withsutras plasteredon your butt naked ass!" snarled Kouga holding his aching ears with his hands.

"As I stated, she is now 'my mate'. Therefore it is prudent to keep any undesirables away from her." Sesshoumaru continued.

"Are you calling us 'undesirables'?" growled Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smirked coldly. "And did Kagome approve of your decision to keep us away from her?"

"You are an undesirable spore little brother. And it would be beneficial for your long life to not incur my wrath. However, this Sesshoumaru too has considered the fact that my mate may be non to happy with my person should you, her friends be kept away from her, thus it is with the mildest concession that this Sesshoumaru grants you all minimal visitation rights. The taijiya however, is exempted she allowed as much visits as she desires, as is the kitsune pup."

"What are you a fcking warden? Visitation rights my ass. We'll see her when we want to, not coz some dip sht gay lord with white hair prances into her love life and claims her as his!" boomed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaruraises an eye browat his half brother, sending out sparks of electricity via, mentally.

"Don't think just coz you can raise your eyebrows I'll be shtting my hakamas, I may not be able to raise mine but atleast I don't pluck my eyebrows to look like a girl ya demented weirdo!"

Sesshoumaru gave him an irritated glare.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, what about the rest of us?" inquired Miroku.

"This Sesshoumaru is non too happy to be put in this position of compliance, yet her happiness is important. Therefore I bequeath all males permission to have supervised visitation."

"Super-freakin-vise my furry ass Sesshoumaru! The hanyou is right, we can see her when we want to as long as she consents. We've known her longer and more than you!" raged Kouga.

"Would it helpif I grow my hair and join the fairer sex and swore to become a nun?"added Miroku. Both hands clasped together, in a saintly gesture.

"Oh hell no and not a chance in hell!" shouted everyone, Sesshoumaru not included.

"Bouzo, if you don't voluntarily take your perverted hands off me you'll not only be dickless at the end of this discussion, but you'll be wearing your balls around your neck like prayer beads!" gritted Sango.

The western lordmerely let out a heavysigh. This was going to be one perverted and frustrating discussion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hmmm.. this door is locked.'

Kagome stare at the door. Taps her foot. Strums her fingers at her arm. She turns away from the door.

'Nope! That's what got me in trouble last time, I will be strong and walk away.' she told herself calmly. Her mouth starts quavering, she bites her lower lip. Her hands shook as the unbearable itch to unpick the lock got stronger.

'Curiousity killed the cat.. curiosity killed the cat.' she chanted. Beads of perspiration trickled down her forehead. Her eyes twitched.

"Shtttttttt! I am soooo friggin cursed I swear!" she groaned.

Taking out a kanzashi (hair pin) out of her hair she manipulated the lock until she heard the lock ..

CLICK.

"Damn I'm good! Mwahahahahaha.." her form slithered into the darkened room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rika? Have you seen Kagome-sama?"

"No Yumichan, I have not since late afternoon when she was going to the library."

"Where is that girl? Dinner will be served soon, Sesshoumaru-dono will be most displeased should her seat remain unoccupied." fretted Yumi.

"She is a punctual girl she will get there in time." assured Rika.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Achooooo.

"Sht this place is old! It has more cobwebs than Jaken's nose... crreeeeepppy too.." said Kagome shivering in the still cold air. She descended the stone staircase that led down to the bowels of the castle. The air was suffocatingly rank, the smell of the past five millennium hung in the decrepit books that lined the stone staircase. 'Hm, Inuyasha was right after all! This light bulb of mine is really handy.'

The stairs stopped abruptly at a dead end.

Puzzled the miko-demoness touched the aging walls lightly with her finger tips. Unknown to her her fingertips were glowing blue as it made contact with the gray wall.

Krrrrrrriiiikkk..

The walls re-arranged in pattern and soon Kagome found herself face to face with an entrance. 'I really shouldn't.' she pondered. 'What am I saying! I'm Kagome, I can charge in here with an entire marching band if I want to, tubas blaring and bongo drums beating.' she huffed as she stepped in.

Her globe flickered brightly in the inky darkness, as her eyes readjusted she could make out primitive characters that seem to be a precursor to the Japanese script. She ran her hands over it. She smiled briefly then resumed her walking.

"What the friggin' hell?"

Her dilated eyes focused on a large stone stelae twice her height. Before it a statue was carved life-like in every sense. She took in his handsome appearance. His closed eyes had long curled lashes putting hers to shame. His hair was done up a high pony much like Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father had been, his nose was elegant like Sesshoumaru's, his lips was formed in a slight curve, so artistically rendered it seemed so full and inviting. Her sight trailed down, his powerful chest hidden beneath archaic armor. His large clawed hands held a black-bladed katana as well as a sheathed kodachi. He was tall, as tall as Sesshoumaru. Whoever, commissioned this statue to be made definitely had a regal bearing. He was also definitely an ookami.

She crept silently back to his face, beholding it's serene beauty. "Yep, Miroku would have a field day with your sexy ass, you're lucky he wasn't born in your time..." she breathed into his stone ears. "If only you had been alive."

PULSE OF POWER.

"Sht!" whispered Kagome. Familiar with the pulse as belonging to both tetsusaiga and tenseiga, she quickly tried to pry off the sword held firm by the statue, thinking it was the sword responsible for the power surge.

'Sesshoumaru's gonna gnaw off my ass for this."

Shock turned to horror as the statue's hands enclosed over hers in a tight grip.

Her scream died on her throat as the figure sat up slowly. His coldness receding being replaced by a welcoming warmth. Color returned to his flesh, as he opened his eyes. He looked at her with blue-green eyes, "Yyou live?" he questioned.

"Heh?" gawked Kagome dumbstruck.

"You have been touched?" he growled smelling another scent on her, fury shone through his turquoise eyes.

"What.. get your damn hairy hands off of me ya stone-age werewolf!" She screamed.

"Hime, I am no werewolf neither are my hands hairy. Have you forgotten about me? My feelings for you? I smell an unfamiliar scent upon your person. A most perplexing and unacceptable occurrence indeed. One that must be remedied immediately." he liftedhis clawed hadsand pierced his thumb using the claw on his index finger, he then proceeded to touch her mating mark lightly. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt heat rush through her being. He caught her swaying form and laid her down the stone bench where he had been laying dormant for millenniums.

"I do not understand, 'his' mark and scentshould disappeared." he remarked scrutinizing her neck. "Yet his scent lingers."

"Hey quit your poking and prodding ya Neanderthal! Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" growled Kagome. 'Sht what the fcking hellam I doing?'

The black-haired ookami looked at her with amused eyes. Smiling he said. "That would be true if you were my food and I was to eat you, but you are not."

"I'm not? What am I then?"

He waved a hand and the torches in the room ignited suddenly. Kagome had to shut her eyes at the sudden onslaught of light. He walked casually in a nearby chest and opened it taking out a highly polished mirror which he handed to her. She looked at him questioningly to which he pointed at her neck where Sesshoumaru's mark is located.

Gasp.

With round eyes she stared transfixed at the mirror she held. Sesshoumaru's mark which look like two silver crescent moons had disappeared.

"I am only able to reverse 'his' mating once. Your virginity has also been restored to you hime."

"Restored? You mean I'm.. I'mm... you friggin dumb ass! Now I have to go through that pain again when I mate with my Mate."

"You misunderstand, you are now free once again."

"It's you who misunderstand, even if you return my virginity back to me, my heart and mind won't forget my mate!"

"It is of little importance..." he paused, his expression pained. "They had said you died... I followed after you and sealed myself in this room with a spell of death connected to your demise. But here I see you alive, therefore I conclude, being connected to you in death-and you most certainly arenot.I too live."

Kagome paled considerably. Swallowing nervously.

"The male you chose must have been quite powerful. I could not fully remove his scent from you, almost as if his jaki is protecting you with hiswhole being... my intended ... my Nadeshiko."


	18. Oh what a tangled web we weave

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner: Sorry it took a while to update, My friggin immune system decided to take a vacation and leave my helpless ass in the mercy of a flu virus. I also had to update date with destiny while keeping up with my studies... so I've been ass deep in fatigue. Thanks for all your reviews also.

Wish me well and a bacteria and virus free week ahead!

Now onto the story...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whaaa-whoo-zee? Nnadeshiko? Listen you perverted creep! My name is not Nadeshiko. It's Ka-go-me. I am or was the mate of Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands!" Kagome snapped. "Now no thanks to you-I gotto ask him for another hickie-bite thingy on my neck!"

"A traitorous youkai indeed that chosen male of yours! How dare he depose my father's close friend and ally-Yurimaru-dono!" cried the ookami in outrage. "First he dares breaks the oath spoken between our fathers regarding your betrothal to me and now he usurps the western lord's rule! Such despicable act incur the worst damnation in the seven hells!"

"Pipe down ya old wind-bag! ...Kami-sama, did you say Yurimaru-dono?"

"Hai, so I did." he affirmed.

"Gomen, you have been trapped here for well over five millenniums. You see, uh.. there's no easy way to explain this, Sesshoumaru is the great grandson of Yurimaru-dono."

"You lie! Why do you protect him when you have sworn to me all of yourself." he gripped her wrists roughly. "Nadeshiko, you are the only true heir! Yurimaru-dono has had no other living children with his first mate. Why do you surround yourself in lies!"

Tears stinging her eyes, Kagome replies, "Onegai, don't make me use my powers on you. I do not know what went on between Nadeshiko-sama and yourself but I am not her. Look at me carefully and you'll know we are not the same person."

He scrutinized her person with narrowed eyes.

He sucked in a breath sharply as he gazed at her intently. His heart fainted from within him. "What is the meaning of this? If you are not her-which you obviously are not, why then do you have her scent? Why do you have a slight resemblance to her?"

'Oh f'ck it all to hell.. before a Kikyo look-alike now a Nadeshiko double?' A sigh escapes her lips. "You better sit down a while this is gonna be one long story, without any happy endings I'm afraid." She proceeded to reiterate the words of Bokusenou starting with Nadeshiko's parentage and ending with the most current of events which was their meeting. Throughout it all, the handsome ookami prince remained uneasily quiet.

"So you see, I'm not her in a sense but in another sense she is me. Well within me anyway-not to say I'm some weird parasitic tendencies, anywho, she lives in me which explains why you now live."

"Soo ka, her essence lives in you."

"Phew! I'm glad we had that straightened out, now if you don't mind I'll just get my trouble-making ass out of here before anymore mishaps occur."

"This does not change a thing. The fact of the matter is part of you remains Nadeshiko, therefore my claim to you stands, if not for honor then most certainly of love."

"Uh, listen .. um.. whatever your name is, I happen to have every intention of returning to 'my mate'. " she emphasized the mate part.

"Mushira, I am the son and heir of Lord Momotaru and Lady Fuyutsuki. I was and still am pledged to Nadeshiko-sama, daughter and heir to Lord Yurimaru and his concubine, Lady Airen."

"Airen? That was her name? Nadeshiko-sama's mother I mean." asked Kagome, Mushira nods in response. "And you are a lord's son too? That would mean.. oh god!"

"Hai it would mean that since I was the rightful heir at the time of Lord Yurimaru, and since I stood higher in rank than the grandfather of the present eastern lord, whose grandfather was undoubtedly, my brother Masahiko, the second eldest son in my family. I am the legitimate Lord of the Eastern lands." he stood up proudly.

"God! This is some weird sh't I landed myself into.' she groaned inside. "Whatever, your lordship, but like I told you, I'm going back up there. If I don't get my unmarked-virgin-again ass up there in like 10 minutes, Sesshoumaru will be gnawing on few heads-your current lord descendant included."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rika, why does the place of the new lady of the western lands remain devoid of her presence?"

"My lord, she has not returned yet from her exploring." replied the ookami female cowering at the young Western Lord's cold gaze.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Why then was it not brought to my attention that she remains unaccounted for?"

"Lord, please, I beseech you, we saw her entering the library we thought she has been there reading since this afternoon and that she had merely lost track of time. But when Yumi-chan and I searched the area, we could not find any sight nor scent of her." shivered Rika.

Sesshoumaru's eyes tinged pink at the edges. His inu was trying to break loose within it's confines. He had earlier felt a slight tingling in the mark Kagome had given him. He brushed it off lightly, although his inu had rebelled strongly-feeling uneasy at something he could not name. Now it seemed to claw at his insides. His new mate had gone missing.

Was this some payment for his recent lack of awareness?

Was his nobles rebelling at his rule?

Was he truly that weak?

The inu inside him howled in anger.

He feels his control slipping a little.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, onegai, spare my life I alone am all that my children have since my mate's demise." Rika quickly prostrated herself in front of the snarling inu youkai. Sesshoumaru's lethal claws glows green as he lifts it up in the air.

"Sesshoumaru! Bastard release her!" commanded Kouga.

"Sh't-fer-brains! His inu is in control, you really want your pesky ass diced in quarters or shredded?" remarked Inuyasha.

"F'ckwit! He's about to strike her down. What do you want me to do? Sit here and start braiding your hair?"

"Keh! It would have been better than having your ass plastered on the surrounding walls! You would have made her death a slow and painful one too. Right now we can do without your 'samurai to the rescue' routine. Instead focus on talking him out of it. Icicle-ass is in there somewhere and he still has half a control."

Kouga gaped at him stupidly, was the hanyou showing some concern over his well being and that of Rika?

"What?" snarled Inuyasha.

"Nothing.. .. I just never knew rabid mongrels like you actually have some partial intelligence."

"Yea, well you'd be surprised to learn a lot of things about me if you'd only give me a chance.. hold on your last comment was an insult wasn't it you freakin' ookami!"

BANG.

The shoji doors slide abruptly revealing a red faced and heavily panting Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried as she sped fast the stunned Inuyasha and Kouga. She proceeded to throw her arms around his neck burying her head in the crook of his neck. A growl interrupted the still air.

"Kagome he is no longer your mate. Refrain from touching him!" snarled a commanding voice.

Sesshoumaru still slightly under the control of his inu growled lowly as he held Kagome in one arm around her waist.

"So you are Sesshoumaru, the great grandson of Yurimaru-dono. Much as I respect and honor your sosofu (great grandfather) you hold within your grasp a most precious treasure that has been promised to me long ago. A promise that I intend to claim." spoke Mushira calmly.

"My mate is no concern of yours. She is mine. Only this Sesshoumaru will touch her and pleasure her." the western lord replied with confidence.

"You know nothing of pleasuring a female pup! Stand down your claim on her."

"Can the both of you please stop the sexual references regarding myself." pleaded Kagome. "It's getting really embarrassing."

"I Mushira, son of Momotaru all sovereign lord of the eastern lands and clan leader of the chairo (brown/tanned) ookami, call upon the oath of lords. Nadeshiko, daughter and heir of Yurimaru-dono was promised to me. Do you dispute it?"

"Hai! How dare you call upon the oath of lords regarding this female seeing that she already carries this Sesshoumaru's mark!"

"Uh... koi... about that mark..." whispered Kagome.

"The female no longer concerns you as she does not carry your mark." smirked Mushira.

Sesshoumaru looks questioningly at Kagome then tilts her head to one side to get a better look at her mating mark. His eyes again flashed red.

"You removed it by the oath of lords." he stated flatly. Kagome could see the look of hurt reflected in his eyes. She gulped nervously then held his hand in reassurance. She smiled at him, re-assuring him that he was her chosen male. A sinister smile crept in the young inu lord's face. Thinking quickly his battle trained mind assessed the situation and correct response needed.

"Your insolence proves to be your downfall Mushira-dono, son of the much revered Momotaru. She has explained to you the circumstances of the way she has come to be so, has she not?" asked the western lord gravely. The ookami nodded. "Then she has also must have explained to you that she is a pack member of mine, I remain a near kin. My claim to her is therefore strongest. As she also undoubtedly elaborated to you. Nadeshiko though part of her remain only in essence. The living conscious being is Kagome not Nadeshiko. She is her own person. Therefore your claim on her is annulled, Mushira-dono. You may have reversed our mating but that is only a temporary ailment that I will soon personally address." he smirked triumphantly.

"Oi, you're not the eastern lord! This mangy flea infested wolf is." cut in Inuyasha. Mushira, glared at him coldly.

"Um guys..." interjected Kagome.

"Ya f'ck-wit! I can fight my own fight, I don't need you to wiggle your hanyou ass in it." cried Kouga.

"Listen..." persisted Kagome

"You are only the heir now pup. I am of higher station than yourself, I smell you are of kin to me. Do not make my hands spill your blood." continued Mushira.

"TIME-OUT!" Screamed Kagome. "You! (pointing to Mushira) I told you before you may given me back my virginity and removed my mark, but I'm telling you I will stick by Sesshoumaru. You (pointing to Sesshoumaru) you may have won me but there's no need to be smug about it and rub it in his face! And you two idiots! (faces Inuyasha and a shaking Kouga) stop making the issue bigger with your stupidity!" she fumed then stomped angrily towards the shoji. Opening it she lets out another frustrated cry. Miroku and Iesu stood grinning at her.

"AAArrrgghhhhhh! Freakin hell not you too? You want a piece of me as well? Listen here you perverts! I'm not some piece of property you all can just dispute. I am a person. I have feelings that can hurt and love and feel anger. I also have dreams and aspirations about my future. I have..."

"A wonderfully soft gellolicious piece of ass.." added Miroku groping her behind.

"HENTAI!"screeched Kagome, balling a fist then punching Miroku in the face. Miroku hit Iesu solidly in the chest, both flying back some ten feet through the wall and onto the next room. Kagome narrows her eyes at the gaping group back in the room then storms off towards her own quarters.

"Kagome-sama is scary when she is angry ne?"

"For once I agree with your wimpy ass ookami." Agreed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru watched impassively at the gawking Mushira. He had known his mate to act like that every once and a while. The ookami lord however, as apparent now, did not know of her fiery temper and strength. He let a sigh escape his lips. This was getting more and more tedious. Now not only did he have to worry about his cousin Iesu, Kouga and Inuyasha, he also had to contend with that ookami pup's older relative, Mushira. To top it off Kagome has been given back her virginity. A sinister smirk graced his face. Oh he would enjoy marking her again as his and he would make sure that after tonight she will not walk let alone crawl out of their futon the next day. Yes, this time he would let his insatiable hunger for her take hold. Unrestrained, he will allow his raw desire for her to surge forth. Yes, he would enjoy this immeasurably.


	19. My achy breaky heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner: Here's a loooooooooooonnnnggg one.. please r & r so I know how my story is going. All your reviews are greatly appreciated! Spare a review for a review starved author.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Argghhh.'

The golden beams of the sun filtered through the rice paper of the shoji screen. Kagome shut her eyes tightly trying in vain to elude the rays of the dawning sun. She touched her re-newed mating mark courtesy of the insatiable Taiyoukai of course. She then yawned and stretched lazily, wallowing in his scent that still clings to the futon sheets.

"Itai!" she yelped. "Damn Sesshoumaru! The horny jerk wasn't kidding when he said 'rabid dog-style' ... mou.. I can't move... and I really need to pee so bad..." She looked around cautiously. 'No harm in trying.' She began rolling towards the nearest wooden chest where she could use it's sturdy bulk to leverage herself up.

"Lady mate, that is a rather undignified position. Might this Sesshoumaru ask what you think you are doing?" inquired the amused Taiyoukai.

"I'm a Hindu brahman doing a holy penance on behalf of the entire populace for their sins so that they will be reincarnated into a better caste." she retorted sarcastically. "I'm in agony here stuuuppiidddd! All thanks to that elephant trunk attached between your freakin legs!" she fumed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Those were same words you moaned in my ears last night yet with more passion and need, excluding the 'stupid' remark of course."

"Next time I get my hands on my bows and arrows remind me to do us both a favor by purifying that steel boa of yours!"

The young inu lord grinned. "However desirable you are in that position at present, you have company that are awaiting your appearance in the grand chambers of the eastern citadel. You must make haste to ready yourself. I'll get Yumi to help you." with that he turned back the way he came.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me here? Your lady mate is in a huge amount of pain."

"This Sesshoumaru believes you are strong enough to tolerate it. You are a youkai now not a mere human."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So? Youkai or human I am in pain, why would I be rolling around on the floor for?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her direction. "Perhaps you desire a re-enactment of last night's activities."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I don't believe you! YOU ...(she stands up rapidly holding onto a black and red lacquered room divider)... HOW CAN YOU BE SOOOO JOVIAL ABOUT THIS SITUATION?" she screamed.

The western lord covered his ears and winced slightly. "How can you be sooo loud about it?"

"Why you..." she spluttered.

Sesshoumaru moved quicker than the eyes could see, and in a fraction of a second he held her in tight embrace and one very passionate kiss.

"Hn.. that was wonderful Kagome."

"And that was .. uh... very tongue-y." she blushed furiously.

"Tonguey?"

"Hai.. but I loved every moment of it." she smiled.

He could feels his inu purr and a deep rumbling growl issued from his chest. It excited and aroused Kagome so much her momentary pain was forgotten as she wrapped both her legs on his narrow waist. Sesshoumaru supported her by lifting her up by her hips and taking her towards the wardrobe.

She held onto the clothes rail with both hands while still being held by suspended by Sesshoumaru he unclothed her body slowly. Having uncovered her breasts he suckled one, all a while slamming onto her, her back banged soundedly against the wardrobe wall but she didn't care. The warmth pooling at her womanhood wanted to feel his hard length within it's confines again. Both moaned and panted heavily. The only barrier that remained was Sesshoumaru's own clothes. Unable to wait any longer, he divested himself of his clothes with one flick of his claws.

Feeling his fleshy arousal begging entrance between her legs Kagome whimpered at the sheer ecstasy of it all. Still holding herself on the clothing rails she felt herself lifted up higher, as he steadied her for his thrust. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes wanting to ignore everything and concentrate on the feeling of his length pushing in her tight slick walls. She wanted to savor this moment. Her anticipation tethered on torture as he briefly pulled back to strengthen his initial thrust. He entered her hard fast, setting a pace that bordered on madness.

"Oh kami! How could you feel so much better than the last time." Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru growled seductively and smirked mischievously. His eyes glinted red and his breathing became labored as he sped fast in and out of her. Kagome cried and moaned until no more sounds came out of her lips from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her at that instant. Wanting more she begged and screamed out his name, Sesshoumaru greatly aroused by this could hold back no longer and sped faster soon he could feel the familiar recoiling spring that signals the imminent release he most desires. Kagome felt like she soared the heavens, when she came she held onto him tightly wanting to prolong their oneness. Sesshoumaru came fast and hard. He felt his very essence and the prime of his strength leave his exhausted body as he slowed his pace embedding his seed in her womb. Her walls continued to clench around him as she came a second time.

"Lord mate, this Kagome thinks our guests must wait a while longer." she said purposely making her voice low and husky as she trailed kisses from the mark she had given him to his nipples grazing at it tenderly with her little fangs.

Sesshoumaru shuddered in pleasure. "Lady mate, they are youkai and will not age a year older. Let them wait for our return. But we shall take our pleasures in exploring each others body and feast upon our desires til exhaustion deems us unconcious."

"What ..(kiss)..did I say..(suck)..about that..(nip) ..rod up your..." Growling Sesshoumaru pulled her upwards then impaled her again on his hardened member. Kagome threw her head back and screamed her pleasure loudly, as Sesshoumaru again banged her hard and fast against the wardrobe wall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Earthquake! Everyone take cover!" yelled a panicking Miroku diving underneath the table where the everyone sat around. Matsu, Sango, Shippo and Kouga all joined him. " Inuyasha! You idiotic hanyou, do you not know anything? When there is an earthquake you're supposed to run under the table."

"Keh! Where your lecherous hands can f'ckin grope me? No thanks, I'll pass. I'll take my chances here with that mangy mutt's sosofu. At least his cobwebs aren't contagious."

Mushira glared at him coldly. Iesu merely smirked. Though he had only recently met his hanyou cousin, he was beginning to like his forward and crude ways. So different from the cold bastard that had his Kagome.

Screams of ecstasy.

"Dear god! Kagome is dying! We must find her quickly, she could be trapped under a collapsed wall." sobbed Miroku.

"Yea, dying from being f'cked sh'tless!" grumbled the hanyou. "That's not the screams of death dumb ass."

"Inuyasha! How can you be so insensitive!" snapped Sango.

"Keh!"

"Soo ka. You only want it to be you to show Kagome-hime the hidden pleasures of the flesh, is that not so hanyou?" remarked Mushira drily.

"Shut up, who asked your mummified ass anyway."

"It is not wise to illicit enmity between lords and create turmoil and discord amongst the lands." put in Matsu returning to his cushion. "You all must respect the wishes of Lady Kagome and her choice for mate. Further, intrusions upon their union will only instigate unrest and disaster upon mating and union."

Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Mushira like he was crazy. Iesu bowed his head and Mushira gave a curt nod. Sango looked relieved.

Clearing his throat, Jaken entered the room. "My Lord and Lady are.. (ahem).. currently indisposed, therefore I have been told to represent My Lord and Lady in their absence."

"Indisposed my hanyou ass! He's probably mating her on the f'ckin ceiling! He's gonna tear down your house of straw, sticks and bricks wolfie."

"He can't do that to my palace! I rule here..."

"All prior to my ascension as Lord of the Eastern Lands." cut in Mushira. "These lands are mine by birthright."

Kouga feeling the strength and power flowing from Mushira, gulped nervously. "Whatever, I'm bored being stuffed into meetings and ceremonies anyway. I'd rather much stay out in the open."

"What! You really are a dumb ass wolf! He just usurped your lordship and you're going to exile your sorry yellow ass to the outdoors and go camping?" bellowed Inuyasha.

"He is my kin, my pack, he will not be exiled. Rather he will be rewarded richly for acknowledging my birthright." affirmed Mushira. "Ask of me what you will and by the oath of lords I will grant it to you."

"You so swear?"

"Hai, upon the presence of these noble and honorable youkai and ningen, I invoke the oath between the lords and the sacred oath of our clan. What is your reward?"

Kouga took a deep breath. "I ask for you to relinquish your lingering claim upon Kagome-sama and leave her happiness with Sesshoumaru-dono."

Gasp.

'Oh that mangy wolf has put his f'ckin big mouth on it now.' thought Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Pup you are either of naïve but courageous constituency or a foolhardy simpleton." remarked Mushira. "However, I do realize that enforcing myself upon her is against my honor and her happiness is most important. I will do as you have requested."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lady mate, it is imperative that we make haste, Jaken is not as suited for these meetings."

"Nah really? What did he do, make everyone gag by showing his butt ugly face?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back at her.

"Well he does look like a green heap of vomit with a beak attached! Not to mention his stench. When was the last time the slimy toad took a bath? His skin would probably peel off with his clothing when he undresses."

"Itoshii, your train of thought at times puzzles and disturbs this Sesshoumaru."

"How so Lord mate?" she replied mimicking his tone. The young lord observed her with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"You mock me." he growled.

"So how this any different from the other times we verbally sparred?"

Sesshoumaru responded by giving her cold glare.

"Tsk, tsk, it seems the lady has deeply offended her lord, how very unfortunate for one so newly mated!"

"Truly! Truly!"

He turned his back on her and walked in the direction of the eastern citadel.

"Now who's got PMS!" she yelled at his disappearing form.

'He left me. The bastard left me in the mercy of these vile vultures!'

Kagome turned around to see a group of the 'I love Sesshoumaru-sama' fan club gathered around her forming a tight semi-circle. She had met them before. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"How shameful to be bonded to one so uncouth and ill mannered as she!"

"Dreadful! She maybe beautiful, but her foolishness by far outweighs her appearance!"

"Such filth should not be allowed much less tolerated in the four cardinal courts! How will the aristocracy stand if any street whore can be placed as the mate and Lady of one of the lands?"

"True you are his mate but he can readily take a concubine and choose his heir from his pups with her. Look at yourself! The way you speak to him, you shame him and his honor with your sharp tongue-speaking as though a fool! How long until he tires of you I wonder? His interest will fade soon enough! Surely any self respecting male would soon dispose of a bothersome female be it mate or not. For what cultured man can stand a female whose barbaric heritage make her stand out like red maple leaf amongst the fallen snow."

Kagome feeling her anger rise balls her fists in an attempt not to obliterate the inu ladies in front of her.

"Listen here you chuhuahua-faced Taco bell mascots! What me and 'my mate' do and say has nothing with to do with your bugged eyed, pugg nosed faces! If we wanted to streak around butt naked .. (gasp from the inu ladies).. covered in butter and oil.. (shock and stunned expressions from the inu ladies).. calling each other f'ckin obscene names (nervous anime vein pop in forehead).. while f'cking in all conceivable positions, it's got nothing to do with you all! Now leave before I pop the zits on your freakin faces!" she snarled. By this time some of the inu ladies had fainted and others had fled covering their ears at her crude remarks. All but two remained.

"True, royal blood flows through your veins, yet that alone does not make one acceptable a mate to an illustrious lord like Sesshoumaru-dono. He could find a far worthier female to carry his heir!" spat the cobalt haired inu demoness, while holding her nose high in the air.

"Tsubame that is not how aristocracy should behave." reprimanded the azure-haired beauty. Turning to Kagome, she smiled warmly and bowed deeply. "Shitsurei shimashita, oku-sama, pardon my cousin, she is but thirty summers old. I am Akemi, of the Nakamoto Inu clan." her respectful bow and calm almost melodic voice melting away any traces of Kagome's anger.

Blushing Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just that those bitches gives true meaning to word bitch."

Akemi giggled softly behind her long furisode sleeve.

"Well I'd love to chit chat and stuff but I gotto run. It was nice to know not everyone here is a steel clawed back stabber."

"You need not concern yourself with them, you will learn court etiquette soon enough. Be well Lady Kagome!" she called out, as Kagome ran.

As she made her way to the meeting chambers in the eastern citadel her heart thumped wildly about one remark that the 'Die Kagome' fanclub had mentioned.

"_True you are his mate but he can readily take a concubine and choose his heir from his pups with her. Look at yourself! The way you speak to him, you shame him and his honor with your sharp tongue-speaking as though a fool! How long until he tires of you I wonder? His interest will fade soon enough! Surely any self respecting male would soon dispose of a bothersome female be it mate or not. For what cultured man can stand a female whose barbaric heritage make her stand out like red maple leaf amongst the fallen snow."_

'Would he truly tire of me and get a concubine? Could he really refuse his children by me and give the title of heir to his child from a concubine?.. Mou.. my head hurts! Stupid chuhuahua patrol! Why must I come across them when I'm in a hurry.'

As she ascended the steps that led to the meeting chambers, she was stopped by a flustered Jaken, who promptly told her that his lord was very much displeased with her and would not be needing her presence in the meeting. When she moved to enter the chambers Jaken grabbed one of her legs. Her anger got the better of her and she kicked the door wide open . Sending the kappa youkai sailing through the air.

"Phew! Thanks Kagome, I didn't know how much of this snore-fest I could take. I knew you'd find a way to break up this dull and useless meeting." yawned a sleepy Kouga, existing the chambers. "By the way, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku said they had to leave early there was an attack on a neighboring village and Kaede requested their help. They said they're sorry they couldn't say goodbye to you but time was critical." Kagome nodded her head.

Looking around she sucked in a breath. All four lords stared at her impassively. Mushira gave a curt nod, Iesu's face softened with a look of amusement. Matsu smiled. And Sesshoumaru... hell, he looked pissed! She could almost hear his words behind the cold scowl of his. 'This is the third meeting that you have broken. What have you got against meetings that you constantly disrupt it?' She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Perhaps the Lady would like to seat herself next to her mate?" Matsu the kindly dragon taiyoukai graciously offers his seat to Kagome. She looked at him gratefully and has already taken a few steps when...

"No she will not." giving Kagome an impassive look, he dismisses her. "Return to our quarters Lady mate. You have no business here."

Her heart sank. "Um, hai.. you are sure? Will you be gone long? I wanted to spend some time together."

The other lords looked at Sesshoumaru. Matsu knew all the lords was slightly taken aback. No female, questions the word of a Taiyoukai, especially if the taiyoukai in question happens to be Sesshoumaru.

Feeling the eyes of his fellow lords upon his person, Sesshoumaru clenches his jaws and retorts, "Perhaps."

Kagome fell silent. She could feel the annoyance and embarrassment from him roll in waves. She swallowed a large lump on her throat. Without so much as a word to her Sesshoumaru resumed the talks with his fellow lords. Kagome felt like she's shrunk to the size of a pea. She slumped her shoulders and turned and left, fully unaware of a pair of golden eyes, watching her silent departure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Where is that infuriating Inu?' Kagome huffed. She had been waiting in her chambers all afternoon. Now it was nightfall and still no Sesshoumaru.

Just then her sensitive ears picked up his graceful footfalls. Her anger and boredom forgotten she pierced one of the rice paper squares on the shoji door. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. There was Sesshoumaru, her lord mate, smiling and conversating on the corridor with the azure-haired beauty from earlier. The female-Akemi, as she had called herself, led him to an open shoji door just opposite her own.

Tears fell down her eyes.

'Gah! Stupid Kagome, how can you say you love him and yet you can't trust him to do what's right. He won't do that to me. He just can't. I'll wait for his return and then we'll talk.' she decided. So there she sat by the shoji door, waiting for her lord's return.

The candle in the latern burned lazily. Pooling the melted wax at the base of the wax stick.

Time passed slowly. Still she waited.

"Ow! Freakin hell!" she had fallen asleep sitting up and fell on her face when her dream-state mind relaxed. Looking around she noticed the extinguished candle, though dark her eyesight was alright as her demon senses took over.

"It must in the early hours of the morning, and still no Sesshoumaru." she sighed. 'What's happening? Why is all this occurring now?' her fatigued-ridden mind instinctively told her to sleep and rest. She closed her eyes slowly, but not before a stream of tears was shed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome-sama, okiru." A voice drifted to her.

"Hmmm.. Sesshou?"

"Iie, Oku-sama."

"Rika?"

"Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"The lord is currently with the other lords on a hunt."

"Why didn't he wake me up the jerk! I was supposed to accompany him." fumed Kagome.

"I believe that the young lord has taken a female companion with him."

Kagome's heart sank, "a female companion? Yumi?"

"Nay, Oku-sama, I believe she is the daughter of one of Iesu-dono's vassals."

"Akemi." she breathed out.

Rika looked at her and stopped brushing her hair. "You know her then? Sesshoumaru-dono seems taken with her, it would be good for you."

"And why is that?"

"You would not be wanting his attentions too much lady, can you not feel it?"

"Huh?"

Rika chuckled. "You're with pup. Trust me, I have had ten pups I know what a sudden change in your scent indicates."

"That's impossible! I've only slept with him..huh the day at the forest...( 'kami sama, when Mushira gave me back my virginity, I was already pregnant by then, that's why he couldn't fully remove Sesshoumaru's scent on me' )... does he know?"

"I doubt it, the change is slight, but it's definitely there. But I'm sure within a couple of days he will pick it up. Sesshoumaru-dono's sense of smell is the best one by far."

"How is it then that you know and smelt first before he did?"

"I know from experience, besides, he did not spend last night here did he? I saw him talking Lady Akemi just after dinner and early this morning. Don't fret, even if she is made a concubine you are still his mate. She matters not. Besides you carry his heir and I believe it's the much longed for son he's always wanted."

"Is it true though that he has the right to replace me or that he can deny my future son his birthright as heir and instead pass it to his child by a concubine?"

Rika looked at her thoughtfully, "rest assured the young lord will not do that. He is honorable and he will do what is right."

"Yes, I know about his honor, but I'm asking if there is a possibility of the said matter."

Rika nodded sadly. "I've never seen one happen before but it is not unheard of. Infact, Iesu-dono's father was a clear example. He was the child of a lesser concubine, but he was chosen none the less."

"Did his grandfather not have any children with his mate to put a child by his concubine as the heir?"

"Uh I think that they did, but it was a daughter."

"How do you know my pup will be a boy?"

"Trust me it will be, and very powerful one too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, your enchanting mate, graces us with her presence Sesshoumaru." remarks Matsu brightly. Kagome flinches from his compliment. She looks at the seated persons dining on low platforms filled with every delicacy possible. Her mouth waters. 'Must be the pregnancy... I better tell him soon.'

She looked at her mates direction. A frown creases her face. To his right sat Akemi pouring him sake delicately while entertaining him with light hearted conversations. Their eyes met and Akemi bowed respectfully to her, her forehead reaching the tatami floor. Sesshoumaru though seemed as though he is not paying her any attention at all. Her battered heart sank further.

'She is much more deserving of him than I.' she thought bitterly. Glancing around she sees Yumi in deep conversation with Mushira. Tsubame meanwhile served Matsu.

"Ahem... Lady Kagome, since you are late in coming to breakfast it has come upon to keep you up to date with the discussion at hand. My lord and your lord mate has decided to take the lady Akemi as concubine. She will return to the western lands with us come this afternoon."

She turned around and abruptly left the room feigning an upset stomach, which wasn't a total lie, her stomach did indeed feel slightly queasy.

"Kagome-hime, you are unwell?"

She spun around and came face to face with Iesu. His face fell, she looked pale, he wanted to comfort her. He had heard all that Jaken has to say, but he knew no one would dare touch the Western Lord's mate. Sesshoumaru was her mate and his cousin and fellow lord. And yet still something in him twisted at beholding her apparent sadness. It wasn't the fact that Sesshoumaru had planned on taking a concubine that bothered him but it was because he did it so soon after mating with Kagome. Kagome, he was sure was still ignorant of the ways of the court. Her reactions to Jaken's news attested to that.

"Sesshoumaru did not do anything unexpected for someone in his station. May a nobles take a concubine, some have a harem. It was not meant as a disrespect to you Lady." he explained.

"Do you have one? A concubine I mean? If I had been your mate would you have chosen another?"

"Hai I do have concubines, and yet had you been mine I would not have visited them. I would have stayed by your side."

Kagome smiled a weak sad smile, then walked slowly away.

Iesu looked at her forlornly. 'Your happiness is all that I wish for Kagome-hime, for you deserve it the most.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome decided not to return to chambers. Rather she intended to flee. Her tears trailed down her kimono and onto the wooden planks that makeup the walk way towards the southern gardens.

'Perhaps I am not needed by him. Akemi will be good for him she is more accustomed to the ways of the courts than me.' she thought bitterly. Summoning her powers she created a glowing sphere to surround her form and mask her scent. The sphere of light lifted high into the air and sped fast into the sky unnoticed by all.


	20. Western Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner: Thanks to all that reviewed! About the concubine thingy, i'm basing it on historical facts at the time... the feudal era was during the heian period of Japan. But have patience .. i'm going somewhere with this concubine thingy...

After you read please review! tenks!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stared up past the tall canopy of the trees that framed the sky overhead.

"Your thoughts linger on him again ne?"

Kagome smiled. "How can they not. It's been six long years since I saw him last. It had been on an autumn day like this one." Flower scented breeze lifted her now ankle length hair. She had matured over the five years in hiding from her Lord mate. "Bokusenou, it seems I too will end up like Lady Airen. Our lives have much similarities. Once with child we were cast aside."

"You do not know that. I know for a fact Yurimaru-dono deeply cared for Airen-sama. I believe as much as your Lord mate does for you and your children." The old magnolia tree's eyes shifted to the two five year olds currently tumbling around in the fallen leaves. Kagome smiled contently. She had borne Sesshoumaru two strong and powerful pups.

Twins, the elder one, her son Akihito was silver haired and electric blue eyed, with a royal blue crescent moon on his forehead and a pair of sky-blue stripes on each cheek. The other, her daughter Nadeshiko, was ebony haired with golden eyes, had a golden crescent moon and a pair of amber stripes on each of her cheeks. They are beautiful and deadly to behold even at their young age.

Both were Inu youkai, yet by some will of nature, exhibited similar powers to that of Kagome. However, where Kagome could not control her powers let alone understand it fully. Both seems to instinctualy know how to handle their powers.

"It is time to return to your friends. Do you not miss them? Or wondered what has become of them?"

"You wish for us to go?" asked Kagome sadly.

"It grieves me to part with you and the young ones, but their place is not here. Your son is the true heir of the west."

"He has his heirs with 'her' already, he has no need for another." she pouted.

Bokusenou chortled merrily. "I see the fire that is in your spirit still has not been put out in the very least. Regardless, you all cannot stay here for ever, you as well as they need companionship. Not just an aging tree for a friend."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine we'll go visit Kaede's village tomorrow."

"Now."

"Huh? But it's so sudden. We've got to.."

"You tarry here and you will find more reasons so as not to go. Heed my advice. Visit your friends now."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'll never forget all that you have done for me and the pups." she bowed gratefully then hugged the rough bark, encircling her arms around the stout trunk as much as she could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru observed the fragile bundle currently being held by Akemi. The scent of death enshrouded the pup. It was a son. The blue crescent moon, symbol of the western heir glowed dimly, flickering weakly. Akemi sobs uncontrollably. Her maids rub her back to comfort her, but pushes them away not wanting to be solaced. She was lamenting bitterly, this pup, would die too. All her pups did, all four did. For every year of happiness that she shared with her lord master. And now this newly birthed pup would join that tally.

Sesshoumaru took the pup from her shaking form and held it tenderly to his chest. The pup was weak, and as the laws of nature dictate. The strong survive while the weak die. The only question that remained was what to do now? He turned his molten gaze back to his concubine. After Kagome's disappearance, he was besought with grief and anger, he thought himself nearly going into madness. Akemi was the only one that saved his sanity. Gradually she rekindled the warmth that he had reserved only for Kagome, and he eventually came to terms with Kagome not coming back. He cursed his own foolish pride as her main reason for running away.

Akemi was a good concubine, she was always soft spoken and polite. She never complained when at night during his sleep he would call out Kagome's name. The western lord shook his head. Though he came to care for her, she was not Kagome. No one could ever hold his heart like Kagome has. He attempted to mark Akemi as mate after her first miss-carriage nearly a year after Kagome disappeared, but the mating mark never stayed. Which led him to believe that she was still alive somewhere. He hoped every day for her return but was met with disappointment each day of every year, as each year he would bury one pup's ashes. He sighed. Many had believed that the reason Akemi's pups was dying prematurely was the absence of the Lord's mating mark, while other still gossiped that Akemi herself was cursed not hold a living child.

His son struggled weakly in his hold. Then exhaled a long breath even as his little body stiffened a fraction, signaling the end of his short life.

Akemi's form slumped forward crying uncontrollably.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes toward the midday sun. A lone tear escapes his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ya stupid f'ck! What the hell do you think you're doing?" bellowed an irate hanyou.

Fish spilled everwhere.

"You're the brainless idiot who walked in my path!" screamed an equally angry Shippo. He was as tall as an 8year old human boy now. But his green eyes still reflected a hint of mischief.

"I ought to gut you and use your innards to make a line for my fishing pole ya little runt!"

"Yea? Well I bet I can sell your dumb ass to farmer Toyo as a guard dog! Your feral face can sure scare away any potential burglars! And it's sure as ugly as a Shih tzu!"

"I'll show you a feral face!"

"Osuwari!"

Splat.

Shippo dropped the basket of fish he was holding on Inuyasha's head. "Kkagome?... Kaasan?"

"Why did that kitsune call you his kaasan, hahaue?"asked Nadeshiko softly.

Shippo ran to Kagome. Akihito appeared infront of his mother and sister in a blink of an eye and touched the ground with his right palm. A golden circle with inscriptions and diagrams appeared beneath him. Two katanas came up out of the ground one blade black the other white. Following his lead, Nadeshiko's eyes glazed over silver as a steel blade shaped like the crescent moon appeared along with a glowing metallic orb that pulsed in power. Akihito pulled the blades from the earth's grasp and was about to attack the stunned kitsune when Kagome told him to stop.

"He is your aniki. My adopted son." explained Kagome. Nadeshiko's eyes returned to it's normal color and the crescent blade and orb disappeared. She giggled.

Akihito re-sheathed the twin swords, he bowed politely then stood next to his sister and mother. Kagome smiled warmly and stretched out her arms to Shippo. They hugged and Shippo cried in her embrace.

Inuyasha meanwhile had recovered from the sit command and was presently gaping at the sudden re-appearance of his Kagome. She had changed slightly. Gone was the girly awkwardness of her posture and form. Her once teenaged heart-shaped face was now sophisticatedly oval. Blue-black hair contrasted her perfect flawless skin. She looked ethereal, untouchable from him. However, it was her soft spoken voice that was the greatest change. It had a melodious lilt to it, a wind chime like quality, making her voice almost magical. Words dried at his throat. No thought registered in his mind all he could hear was the loud thumping of his heart.

Kagome refrained from her teary re-union with Shippo and ran towards Inuyasha. Upon reaching him she wrapped her arms around his waste and sobbed on his chest. Meanwhile Shippo talked to his new-found siblings.

"Kkagome?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you Inuyasha, I just had so much on my mind and so many things were happening.. I couldn't.."

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to the two pairs of eyes now looking straight at him.

"Hahaue. Is he Chichiue?" asked Nadeshiko innocently, while Akihito studied Inuyasha closely.

"Ask another time ko-chan." remarked Akihito taking note of the uncomfortable look that Kagome exhibited.

"They are..." Inuyasha began.

Kagome noded at Inuyasha then continued to cry. He smelled her exhaustion. "Shippo we can all get to know each other better once in Kaede's hut. Call Miroku and Sango, I'll take them to Kaede.

Kagome waited until her pups were asleep. Then she and the inutachi spoke to one another after six years of silence. After a couple of stories and a few reminiscences later...

"You're my hero Kagome-chan!" sobbed a sniffing Sango.

"Ne.. that's just the pregnancy hormones acting up." replied Kagome.

"Iie, I agree with Sango. You are very strong to have survived like that Kagome, even with Bokusenou's aid." affirmed Miroku.

Kagome beheld them both. They are now married with Sango only recently conceiving. She was seven moons onto her pregnancy. She herself looked like the moon, being heavily pregnant. Her face shone with love and happiness that can only come from a true and fulfilling relationship. Kagome smiled warmly. She was truly happy for her sister and friend.

Inuyasha remained silent throughout the whole discussion. His eyes never leaving Kagome. Feeling his intent gaze at her, Kagome looks at Inuyasha, their eyes met briefly but it was he that broke off their eye contact. He sighed heavily then stood up and left.

"Um.. Shippo, could you watch over the twins for me? I'll be back soon."

"Sure kaasan, they are my siblings after all!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks but said nothing. Kagome followed Inuyasha's scent towards the Goshinbuku tree.

"You hardly said a word back there... that is sooo unlike the Inuyasha I know." she began. Inuyasha remained seated high up in the lower branches of the tall tree. Kagome sighed.

"Osuwari!"

Splat.

"F'ckin hell wench what was that for?"

"You god damn jerk! You if hate me just say so and be done with it. I would prefer your crude remarks instead of the silent treatment you're doing at present!"

Getting up from his Inuyasha shaped crater. "Kusoooo Kagome! What do you want me to say? That I wish I was in that cold hearted bastard place, and that I wish it had been me that fathered those beautiful pups?"

"Yyou're not mad at me your mad at him?" concluded Kagome

"I could never be mad at you... not for long anyway." his voice softened to a whisper. "My dumb ass half brother never fully showed you the love you needed, but if you let me. I would like very much to ..."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I can't. Not now anyway, things are still complicated."

"I understand." he replied sadly.

"But the pups do need a father figure... would you..."

Kagome never got a chance to finish her sentence as Inuyasha swept her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I will! I'll care and protect them as though they were my own."

Kagome smiled. For once the heavy burden on her chest seem to lift little, making her breathe a much longed for breath of relief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A month has passed since Kagome and the twins first set foot in the village. Inuyasha, with the help of Miroku and Shippo constructed a three room house next to Miroku's and Sango's hut. Kagome, Shippo and pups occupied one room, Inuyasha stayed in the other, the third became their all purpose family room where they dined, talked, and at times slept in.

Kagome regained her previous happy-go-lucky self, and the twins won the hearts of everyone in the village young and old. Inuyasha, much to Shippo's astonishment matured considerably. Although at certain times his childish temper gets the better of him.

One afternoon a group of inu youkai marched on the outer perimeter of the village. The leader stopped dead in his tracks. Why was a inu pup playing amongst the ningen children of this particular village.

"Nadeshiko! Chotto matte! (Wait a minute!) I'm not as fast as you!" huffed a cherub faced girl in a brown kimono. About twelve children were running in circles in a game of tag.

"Nadeshiko?" His ears picked up the faint conversation. Observing the two, he noticed a third joining them.

"Mou, Ko-chan! Hahaue has been calling ten times now. She wants you to get cleaned up before dinner."

Okachira's eyes widened in this belief. Frozen in his spot, Sesshoumaru's best spy and scout sees the crescent moon on one of the inu pups forehead as they accompany the ningen child.

'The royal mark of the West? Impossible! How can this be? Who is this pup that she carry the heirs mark?' Then, as the taller male inu pup turns around, Okachira notices that both pups infact share the western heir's mark. Gathering his thoughts quickly he called his squadron of twenty spies to order. They moved out in the fastest pace possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My Lord, I would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes. I would have gutted the youkai would tell me such a report. Seeing that you and the lady have recently lost a pup. But what I speak is the truth."

Sesshoumaru, seated in an elevated dais barked out. "Ready yourselves we move out now!" He spared a glance at his concubine seated at his left. The cushion on his right had remained empty since Kagome left. It was the seat of the Lady of the Western Lands. 'What could this mean?' he pondered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome, daijoubu ka?" asked Sango worriedly.

"I don't know, but I felt a pull at my soul for some reason."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nadeshiko-chan, am I clean enough?"

"Hai Maiyu-chan!"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Both girls startled at the growl turned around in time to see five lizard youkais flicking their forked tongues in the air. "Ddddeelicioussssss... a ningen child and inu pup! What luck indeed." said one.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you where you stand!" shouted Nadeshiko, cracking her fingers. "Maiyu get behind me and close your eyes!" the chubby ningen child hid behind Nadeshiko obediently and did as she was told.

The lizard youkai wasted no time in attacking simultaneously from all sides. Nadeshiko's eyes glazed over and her face become stoicly cold, as she summoned her crescent moon blade and sphere to cut the lizard youkai in pieces. The sphere circled around them both in a furious pace creating a moving shield while the crescent moon blade struck with precision and speed that it was almost invisible until it stopped in front of Nadeshiko after all the enemy have been vanquished. Her eyes returned to normal, as did her happy sunlit smile.

Sesshoumaru and his band alighted near the two. He had been observing the entire fight from the sky. He had seen the calculatingly cold way the pup disposed of the lizard youkai easily. He smirked impressed at the skill of one so young.

"Ahhh.. Nadeshiko-chan more youkai!" screamed Maiyu.

Nadeshiko turned around abruptly her golden eyes meeting Sesshoumaru's in a widened amazement.

"Pup do you who I am?" The western lord asked. He was looking intently at her forehead.

"No, but you must be related to me and my aniki and Inuyasha toosan (dad). You have smell like us."

"Inuyasha? I was not aware that the hanyou had finally mated. And how is that you are full blooded youkai? Perchance your mother is youkai too?"

"Hai, Hahaue, is youkai like me and aniki,.. what is a hanyou?"

"Half demon." replied Sesshoumaru curtly. "Inuyasha your toosan is my half brother."

Nadeshiko's eyes widened. "Honto ni (Really)? Demo (but) Inuyasha isn't my true Chichiue,...but if he's your brother, then you must be my uncle too!" she squealed hugging his legs.

"Uncle too?" Too shocked to remove the pup from his legs, Sesshoumaru stood observing her.

"Imouto-chan! (Little sister)!" Another inu pup burst through the clearing. "Let her go now!" he growled.

Nadeshiko pried herself off Sesshoumaru and stood between them both with arms spread out wide. "Aniki, it's ok, he's part of our pack! He's Inuyasha-toosan's brother!" she chirped.

"Half-brother!" cut-in Inuyasha's gruff voice. Appearing through the bushes.

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"Dispelling rumor that an unknown full blooded inu pup carries the western heir's mark, however not only did I find it to be true, but also discovered that there are two of them. Tell me, why do they call you toosan when the female pup clearly indicated to me that you are her uncle. I am not currently aware of any other full blooded youkai half brothers. Which leads me back to my initial question. Who are their parents? Why do they have the western heir's mark?"

Inuyasha hardened his glare aimed at his brother.

"That's because they are 'your' pups." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his half brother. "their mother is Kagome."


	21. Where do broken hearts go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Previously:

"_What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Dispelling rumor that an unknown full blooded inu pup carries the western heir's mark, however not only did I find it to be true, but also discovered that there are two of them. Tell me, why do they call you toosan when the female pup clearly indicated to me that you are her uncle. I am not currently aware of any other full blooded youkai half brothers. Which leads me back to my initial question. Who are their parents? Why do they have the western heir's mark?"_

_Inuyasha hardened his glare aimed at his brother._

"_That's because they are 'your' pups." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his half brother. "their mother is Kagome."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 21:

"Chichiue!" cried both pups lunging at him. They hugged him, one on each leg. Sesshoumaru observed with wide eyes.

'My pups?' he blinked overwhelmed by the tide of emotions now engulfing him. He leaned down on them and gathered them in a tight embrace. "Kagome, where is.." he straightened up. "Where is your mother?"

"Kagome will not be going back with you!" growled Inuyasha taking on his fighting stance and drawing out tetsusaiga. "I stood by as her heart was broken by your arrogant ass before, I won't allow it this time."

"You are mistaken hanyou. If you thought that this Sesshoumaru will listen to your prattling. I take orders from no one. Let alone to half breed abomination like you." Flicking his wrist elegantly, the Western Lord let loose his whip and proceeded to strike Inuyasha successively. Akihito restrained his fathers hand.

"Chichiue, don't hurt Inuyasha toosan!" the pup implored.

Sesshoumaru turned to his son, "you are the heir to the western lands. One day you will be lord. Do not disgrace your blood by associating with such filth!" he growled contemptuously.

"The only filth here is you!" screamed a waddling Sango. She was being supported by a pale looking Miroku.

"Restrain that mate of yours houshi or this Sesshoumaru will bereave you of her meddlesome presence along with any future pup."

"You will do no such thing!" A black mist appeared protectively in front of the stunned couple. Kagome went through the swirling mass of black mist, both hands aglow in a blue-black mist.

"Hahaue!"

The twins ran toward their mother. All the inu males, including the western lord stood awe struck by the dazzling beauty that stepped through. Sesshoumaru hardly recognized her. Her divine appearance surpasses any demoness by far. The bluish sphere that adorned her head emitted a blue halo that added to heavenly appearance. Her serene face was beyond hypnotizing. Her slender form and graceful movement enchanting. He and his men unknowingly held their breaths.

"Inuyasha, please take the pups back to the village." she pleaded not taking her eyes off the Inu Lord.

"Come on pups. Hahaue has a stubborn dog to neuter." Whispered Inuyasha softly so that no youkai ears can discern his words.

Akihito and Nadeshiko walked slowly then stopped. Frowning they turned back to their mother and father.

"What does neuter mean Hahaue?" asked Nadeshiko innocently. Inuyasha's eyes widened. As Kagome's narrowed. Covering her mouth with one of his hands, Inuyasha grins lightly.

"SH'T!...uh ... RUN!" he cries as he takes off on a break neck speed. The pups giggling, followed closely after him.

Kagome sighed heavily smirking inwardly at their comical display. Her attention turned back to the Inu lord now standing in front of her. She heard Sesshoumaru dismiss his troops. She heard his light steps.

"Don't come any closer. I will only say this once so listen to my words carefully." she began. "As much as it pains me to see you again, I realize the pups need their father. Akihito and Nadeshiko will be with you half of week to train for their roles as heirs being their birthright. The other half shall be with me, here in the village. That is of course unless you already have an heir."

"Our children are the only heir the west has. They will stay in the palace as will this Sesshoumaru's mate and current Lady of the Western Lands, I will not suffer the thought of you or them staying in filthy ningen village, with no suitable attire and proper housing."

Kagome met his eyes in cold fury. "How dare you presume after all this time and after all you've done that we will return with you!"

"They are my pups too and you still carry my mark! No other youkai will touch you!"

"I would rather live out the rest of my years alone than to return with you! You have a mate already! Get out of my damn life. You've cast me aside that day that bitch crawled in your bed!"

"It was not my choice that she became mine! Iesu offered her to me as concubine. She was his intended. This Sesshoumaru surmised that he had held tender feelings for her and did not want her to be publicly ridiculed after being refused by him. So he gave her to me. Often this Sesshoumaru pondered why this was such, then I realized that his reason for refusing her was due to her body not being able to carry a strong pup into term. Akemi remains as my concubine. You however, remain my mate."

"Why you? Why not Matsu? Or Mushira? Why did it have to be you?" she cried. Tears streaking down her face.

Sesshoumaru dug his claws into his palms quelling his great desire to wipe away those precious tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"Iesu did not know Matsu as much as he knows me. Even with our difference he knew I would take care of her. He did not trust Mushira at the time."

Kagome listened noting subconsciously that her heart had skipped a little to find out this little piece of information. 'That still doesn't excuse why he took her so soon after mating me!' she fumed. Her anger rekindled.

"I will take the twins to the Nishi no Gi'in in one days time. But I will not remain." she responded turning away from him.

"Kagome." The Western Lord called out tenderly. "I realize some part of you still hurt. I will allow time for you to have for yourself, however, I cannot allow the pups to remain here with you. Their safety is my immediate concern. They are my heirs, and therefore are easy targets for my enemies."

"It is your enemies that should fear your pups. They are for lack of a better word, the perfect embodiment of power and strength. Have you not wondered who protected me all these years? Even with my powers I cannot summon it properly as I am not aware of my own powers. Whose aura did you think hid mine so completely all those years, that no one knew my whereabouts even though I was under all your noses?"

"The pups were able to do that?"

"They are your first issue of strength. The rightful heirs to the west. Were you expecting them to be so weak? Are your pups with your other woman so fragile?" she spat out.

"Speak not any affront regarding Akemi and the pups we had!" he roared.

Kagome noticed the slight haze of pink that clouded his eyes.

"Had? Surely you can't mean?..." she gasped. Embarrassed at her deplorable display. "I had meant no harm Sesshoumaru. Gomen." she stood with her head bowed down low. 'She had changed him. I wanted so much to be the one to warm his heart. Surely now I am dead to him. Though I am his mate it will not be long until he rids of me.' The whispers of the court ladies six years ago resurface. New tears formed and trickled down her cheeks. "You love her." she whispered out.

Sesshoumaru looked at her tenderly but refrained from speaking a word. Reaching out to her, he wanted so much to hold her again in his arms.

Kagome smiled sadly at him. "I see. Wait for the pups here." she murmured. Sesshoumaru tried to make a grab for her but she vanished in a whisp of black smoke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hahaue!" the twins greeted her with warm faces.

Kagome's heart clenched. 'He can protect them better than I. They need their father and a mother. Even if that mother is not me. He needs and loves Akemi not me. There is no room for me.' she thought bitterly.

She smiled at them swallowing down her tears. "Come, your Chichiue is waiting for you. Inuyasha, can you please bring the twins to the stream. Sesshoumaru is there waiting for them."

Inuyasha could sense there was something wrong with Kagome, but he dismissed it thinking that perhaps she needed time to recover from her meeting with the western lord.

"You are sure about this Kagome?"

"Yes, it is for the best." she walked over to the pups and kissed them on their foreheads lightly. "I love the both of you. Look after each other. Akihito I expect you to watch out for your little sister."

"Hai! Hahaue!"

Turning to the observing hanyou, Kagome wraps her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest. "Thanks Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Kkagome?" asks a puzzled Inuyasha.

"I'm just being silly!" she said resuming her cheerful smile, and wiping at her tears. "GO! Don't keep the ice lord waiting. He might freeze his pompous ass all the more. Then we'll definitely be in a blizzard storm."

"Alright, but only if you're ok."

"I'm fine you baka. Go."

Kagome watched their disappearing forms. Her face crumpled. She headed towards her room. Seating herself she took out a kodachi (short sword). She released a spell on the blade. The spell had a two fold effect. The first makes any cut, whether on human or youkai, to keep open the wound, draining out the blood. The second would allow for sleep, in order to hamper her body's healing abilities.

Taking one last look at the setting sun through the windows, she thrusts the sword in her body. She could feel the spell working as the sword vanishes, warm blood oozes out of her wound. She falls forward on the wooden floor, her blood quickly spreading out like a crimson mat. Unconsciousness creept in her rapidly cooling form.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kaa-chan, Kaede baa-chan, wanted you to have these daikon for din..." Shippo sniffs the air. It was heavy with a strange metallic odor. "Kaachan?" he walks slowly sniffing the air as he approaches their room. Hesitatingly he slides open the shoji.

"KAA-CHANNNN!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha still upset at the pups departure had stayed behind watching as their forms disappeared in the clouds.

He sighed heavily, running his claws through his silver hair.

"INUYAAASHHAAA!" screamed Shippo.

Smacking onto him, the kitsune pup sobs uncontrollably. Inuyasha grunted.

"What is it now runt? I don't have time to play your stupid.."

"Kaa-chan... blood...lots of it..."

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed the wailing kitsune. Racing through the trees, he cursed himself. He had a gut feeling something was off with Kagome. 'Why didn't I say something to her earlier?' He sped fast, upon reaching the house they shared he noticed the crowd gathering at the fence.

"Get your asses back to your own damn huts! What do you think this is, a f'ckin Noh play?" He cleaved his way in the house.

Kaede, Miroku and the visibly crying Sango sat next to the still body of Kagome. Inuyasha collapsed on the spot. Seeing her lively body so still made him so angry. Thinking incoherently, he struck an unoffending wall, spliting the side posts and totally obliterating the wall. Shippo made his way to his Kaa-chan's side crying on her hands.

"There is nothing more I can do. Her life is slipping away." remarked Kaede sadly. "Her wounds will not close and she had already lost plenty of blood."

"No! I can't and won't accept her death!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" gaped Sango.

"I'm taking her to the one youkai who has the power to save her." he replied.

"Take Kirara." offered Sango. Miroku helped her up.

"I want to come too." sniffed Shippo.

"Alright."

"We'll pray for you." stated Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at him then bowed slightly.

"Kirara!"

The fire neko transformed. Inuyasha held Kagome's limp form across both arms. Shippo continued to cry softly on Inuyasha's back.

'Hold on Kagome. You can't leave me this time!' he raged inside. Shippo shifted uneasily. Sensing the dark aura forming around the hanyou he stares in disbelief as Inuyasha took to his demon form and still seem to retain himself.


	22. The object of my obsession

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry for the late post. This story will be ending soon so I've been thinking of other concepts for my next story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 22: Object of my obsession.

"Arrgghkkkkkkk."

"Where is he you little green f'ck." Snarled Inuyasha holding the choking Jaken by his throat. The fire neko transformed back to it's smaller form and perched on Shippo's shoulder.

Jaken looks at the limp and bloodied body of Kagome.

"Ok-Okusama!" He wheezed out. Inuyasha let him drop to the floor.

"Get that bastard out here or I'll tear this entire palace stone by f'cking stone!" He growled.

"Yasha Toosan!" Laughed an ecstatic Nadeshiko. A teenaged Rin followed closely behind.

"Nadeshiko..wait st.."

"Hahaue?... HAHAUE!"

Nadeshiko launched herself to Kagome crying uncontrollably. Rin placed a comforting hand on the pup's shoulder.

"What happened to Kaa-chan, Shippo? Inuyasha?" Rin's chocolate eyes searched deep within his amber depths. Inuyasha turned away.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Demanded Inuyasha facing Jaken. "We need tenseiga so she could be revived before her soul is taken."

"He and Akemi-hime took Akihito to the Southern Land's capital for a Taiyoukai gathering. They left as soon as the pups got here. They took Akihitio because he is the heir and is being instructed regarding court proceedings. Nadeshiko remains here because she requested to stay with me. But Sesshoumaru-dono will not be back for a week."

Inuyasha's face contorted to one of fear. 'No. I will not lose her like this.' He bent down and touched Kagome's face tenderly with one hand feeling the coldness seep deeper into her flesh. His eyes glowed redder still. The single jagged line on each of his cheeks became more pronounced as his fangs elongated. "If they cannot come back here then we will take her to them."

"Hanyou! You utter foolishness! Oku-sama is too weak from blood loss. Before you reach the capital's gates, she would have passed onto the next life and her soul taken, rendering tenseiga useless."

"Watch your tongue toad or I might just engage in the sadistic pleasure of ripping it off from your flapping mouth." He snarled.

Jaken eeped then hid behind the sobbing forms of Rin and Nadeshiko.

"There must be a way! We can't let Kaa-san die!" Wailed Shippo.

"Shut up runt! She won't die! I will not let her die!" Thundered Inuyasha clutching Kagome's hand in his claws and bringing it on the side of his face. He was slowly reverberating back to his normal hanyou self. Kagome's scent always had that calming effect on him. He felt his chest heave and constrict painfully. His tears fell on Kagome's hand.

Nadeshiko pulled back suddenly from her mother. A hiss escaping her rosy little lips.

"A a ..a spell." She stammered incoherently.

"Wha...?"

"A spell. Nadeshiko sure of it."

She placed her hands over Kagome's wound. A pulse of power was felt.

"Kuso! I knew this was some fucked up shit when I couldn't find the sword she stabbed herself with."

"A sword?..You say the sword was missing?" Asked Jaken.

"You know of this spell Master Jaken?" Inquired Rin, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hai, I have heard of it. It works quickly we must make haste to Sesshoumaru-dono."

"Stupid wart covered toad! How the hell do you suppose we could fly our asses over there in a blink of an eye."

"That's it!" Snapped Rin. "Nadeshiko-chibi, remember what you and Rin-neechan was playing earlier?"

"Hide n go seek?" Sniffed Nadeshiko.

"Right! We need to find Chichiue."

Nadeshiko shook her small head. "No find Chichiue... demo, Nadeshiko find Aniki!"

"Akihito? Hai we need to find him. Do you think you can take us to where he is hiding?"

"No leave Hahaue!" Cried the pup.

"We'll bring her with us. Please Nadeshiko. Your Chichiue is the only one who can make Hahaue better, he's with Akihito now. Concentrate on Akihito." Pleaded Rin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Huh!" Akihito stood up.

All eyes looked towards him.

"Son. What ails you?"

"Nadeshiko... She's coming. Something not right Chichiue."

A black mist appears above their heads.

Youkai noses twitch as the distinct scent of blood flood their sensitive noses.

"That can't be!" Sesshoumaru's eyes lit scarlet, recognizing the smell.

"Hahaue!" Cried Akihito.

Almost painfully the group descended onto the center of the meeting. All males sat gaping and red eyed at the sight in front of them. Akemi alone remained unmoved. She looked toward her Lord and then at the newly appeared group in their midst.

"Get the healers in here NOW!" Barked out Iesu. Matsu and Mushira move toward the center of the room where Inuyasha holds the pallid form of Kagome. Kagome shallow breathing had stopped well before Nadeshiko transported them in the Southern Taiyoukai's palance. Her lips were blue, her face ashen and her warmth had dissipated.

Sesshoumaru appearing next to the kneeling Inuyasha intent on cradling Kagome to himself, growls low in rage.

"Hanyou! What have you done?" He snarled.

"Bastard! It was your selfish ass that did this! I should have known, but I had hoped that perhaps you would have considered her feelings better this time around." Spat Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru glared at his half brother coldly. "I would never hurt her."

"Yea, well why did she spill her own blood? She was fine all through today until you showed your god damn frozen ass."

The Western Lord disregarded his last remark and unsheathed Tenseiga. Taking one swipe he stood back awaiting Kagome's revival. Her eyes remained closed but she started breathing again and her color resurfaced fanning her cheeks with pink highlights and reddening her rose bud lips. Her distinct scent of ylang ylang, jasmine and sakura blossoms permeated the whole room. Her sweet face shone in warmth and as her aura surged forth clothing her with power.

All stood aghast, beholding her form, all silently inferred her beauty to remain unmatched in all four lands. And all admitted that her powers though still untrained remain the strongest in all females. Still however, her eyes remained closed. Inuyasha relented his tight grip on her body, feeling her form warm up. He allows a sigh of relief to escape his lips.

"The blade she used was forged with a spell Milord. Even now it hampers her recovery." Informed Jaken. Sesshoumaru remained unreadable. But his eyes still showed his concern and worry.

"Aniki, what's happen to Hahaue?" Sobbed Akihito hugging the crying Nadeshiko.

"I found her in the hhhut..(sniff).. all covered in blood. I didn't know what to do."

Rin covered his form with hers patting his back and cooing words of comfort in his ears.

"Allow the Lady to rest. She will regain her strength in due time. But we must ponder this matter carefully." remarked the Northern Dragon Lord.

Akemi motioned to one of the servants.

"Ready the room adjacent to mine." She instructed.

"No." Said the Western Lord. "She will staying in my chambers." Akemi's eyes flashed with hidden anger but bit her tongue and said nothing.

"The hell she will!" Fumed Inuyasha. "Haven't you broken her enough? As soon as she wakes up I'll take her back to Kaede's village along with the pups. Unless of course you want another repeat of this fuckin nightmare!"

"You will do no such thing hanyou! The fact remains she is my mate and she has given me my heirs! She is still Lady of the Western Lands and will remain as such. Her condition attest to your lack of vigilance and it could very well have ended in her death!" Barked Sesshoumaru.

"I too remain shaken by this turn of events. I care deeply for Kagome and am concerned for her well being yet I must side with Sesshoumaru-dono on this issue." murmured Mushira. "He is the only one that can put back her broken soul. It is obvious that much hurt remains between the them. Allow them this time to talk." He continued placing a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He lifted his gaze to Kagome and swallowed the lump in his throat. Leaving her in brother's care is the last thing that he wanted to do but deep inside he knew all too well that what the Ookami said was true.

"Keh! Fine. But you hurt her anymore than she is already, I'll screw tetsusaiga up you narrow ass! Slowly I might add!"

He relinquished his hold on the miko-demoness and gently put her in his half brother's arms. They walked to the Western Lord's chamber where the rest were ushered out by Akemi.

"Leave for now Akemi."

"My Lord perhaps I can.."

"That won't be necessary." Cut in the Inu Lord not looking in her direction. Akemi bit her lip then bowed deeply before exiting the room. Sesshoumaru laid down Kagome on futon then sat himself down next to her body.

Sesshoumaru felt his beast stir at having her body so near to his own. Truth be told, he was ready to pull off the hanyou's arms for touching her. But the sight of her ashen form and bloodied clothes made him buckle at the knees with fear and worry. He would not voice out such weakness but he knew that he would have been totally lost, had they arrived too late and her soul was already taken away in the afterlife. Losing her once tore him apart but seeing her die before him would have destroyed him completely.

He considered her carefully. He had wronged her twice. How could he make her see that it was she that he cared about? He wished even if briefly she would sit up and reprimand him. For years he had missed their verbal sparring. He smiled sadly, reminiscing to a time when their argument bordered on madness over trivial matters.

He stroked her lips.

True Akemi was kind and polite. Well versed in court etiquette, but there was something odd about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Often he dismissed it as nothing but as the years went by, and she kept pressuring him to mark her as mate his suspicions grew. She had been the exact opposite of Kagome. Kagome may have been defiant at times, but she had never cared about his title.

"Hmphh..." Moaned Kagome.

The Western Lord nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck, purring slightly. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Even in my death must you torment me?"

"You are not yet dead Kagome, Nadeshiko brought you here just in time. This Sesshoumaru was able to revive you with tenseiga. However, the spell you cast in the sword you had intended to do your life away with remains quite potent. The wound remains open and even with your youkai healing you must rest and recuperate."

"The last thing I want to do, is lay down beside you, twiddling my tyhumbs and pretending to be bum-chums!" She retorted angrily. She struggled against his hold. Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted red when the metallic smell of her blood permeated the air. He growled out a warning, but still Kagome persisted. The tell tale signs of her wounds reopening came all suddenly.

Kagome slumped forward holding her side. The Inu Lord pressed a nerve in her neck making her body numb and rendering her immobile, while allowing for her to be conscious.

"What did you freakin do?" She fumed.

"I have been very patient with you and held my peace even though you chose to follow your stubborn ways. You will lay there and listen and not utter a word until asked, for once." Gritted out Sesshoumaru between clenched teeth.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but a heated glance from her mate made her close her mouth.

"Good. Kagome, this Sesshoumaru has wronged you and the pups greatly. But taking your own life will not resolve anything."

Kagome looked away. "You don't understand. I'm in the way. I've always been in the way." She whispered.

"Who dared say you were?" Thundered Sesshoumaru.

Kagome met his eyes, "you did the day you took her as concubine. How could you love me then turn to her?"

"It was you who betrayed me Kagome. That day when I returned to our chambers she told me that Iesu had been in you chambers with you."

"And rather than ask me about it you chose to believe her words than your own mate?"

Sesshoumaru took up her hands into his. "For that this Sesshoumaru petitions you for forgiveness.

Her cousin Tsubame had also backed up her claim. We had been drinking during the meeting earlier that day. My mind was clouded with jealousy and sake. When she led me to her chambers I did not resist because even within myself this Sesshoumaru was denying all the feelings that I had for you. To have one female invoke such strong passion within any male was catastrophic. I cannot be seen as .."

"Being weak.. I remember."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome slumped her head towards her hands.

"It is not you who wronged the pups or I. It was me. I should not have run away. I should have stayed and talked to you about it."

"Koi, that is not important. You are restored to me, that is all that matters."

"What of Akemi? Why did she do this? When I first met her I thought she was so nice. She stood up for me when practically all of court ladies insulted me."

"Why have you not told me of this before? They will pay for affronting you." Snarled the Western Lord.

"Let them be. It was a long time ago."

"Akemi could not have thought of this herself."

"What? You just said that she told you Iesu was with me, so that she can seduce you and now she's not at fault?"

"Hai Lady mate. She is far too 'delicate' and 'noble' to concoct such travesty."

"You are implying that someone else is actually behind of this plot?"

"Most certainly Lady mate. Ever since that day at the Ookami's keep I have long harbored suspicions that there is someone trying to oust me from my title, lands and most recently of you."

"How are we getting to the bottom of this?"

"This Sesshoumaru will remain cold towards you."

"That shouldn't be hard to do..."

Sesshoumaru sends her a cold glare.

"Now see that's what I'm talking about. Did you know you could freeze hell with just one look?"

The Western Lord sighed heavily.

"We must not attract anyone's attention. You will be with me always but we must constantly appear cold and aloof toward each other."

"Right! So that's the master plan."

Sesshoumaru nods.

"Um.. you think you can do the nerve thingy now so the feeling comes back to my body? This numbness is kinda creeping me out."

"You need your rest Lady mate."

"And sleep like a vegetable? Do I look like a freakin carrot to you?"

Sesshoumaru smirks at her taunts.

"This Sesshoumaru is pleased to have you back, I have longed to hear to your disrespectful, argumentative voice for a long time. Everyone else it seems fears my person too much to issue any form of challenge."

Kagome smiled warmly, her cheeks burning. "This Kagome missed your pompous, over-bearing, arrogant ass as well. I'm glad to be some form of entertainment for your own private pleasure."

Sesshoumaru grinned then kissed her on her forehead at same time pressing the nerve to re-anime her limbs. She flung her hands around his neck drawing him deeper into their kiss. His tongue explored her hungrily. Thrusting in and around then sucking at her lower lip, tugging at it playfully.

She moaned as he cupped her heated core. His senses being bombarded relentlessly by the explosion that was her arousal. He eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting her to disappear on him again. He pushed forward feeling the tight confines of his hakama restraining him painfully as his own heat engulfs him. Feeling Kagome's wetness and heat exuding from core, he groaned and stopped their kissing.

"Kagome it pains me to not be inside of you now, but for your sake this Sesshoumaru must postpone our love making until you are fully healed. I wish to vent out my longing for you, for the six years you have eluded this Sesshoumaru. I will pleasure you and reclaim your body, I will lavish my desire upon you. Then I will not stop until you are again brimming with my seed. Then there will be no further questions regarding who you belong to and who has conquered this Sesshoumaru." He purred huskily.

Kagome shivered in delight.

"What makes you think that I will surrender without a fight." She replied sucking at his neck.

"This Sesshoumaru will not have it otherwise, you arouse me with your fiery spirit. However, let me make this clear, I will contend with no other. I am yours as you are mine."

"Stay here with me then, even as I sleep." She whispered in his ear licking it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled scarlet as he took his mate in his arms. He waited until she was asleep before exiting the room, his Inu was still in control. He must talk with Matsu about the current situation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thud.

"You bitch! She nearly died!" Snarled a raging Iesu. "You were meant only to seduce him away from her so that I can later get her. Now she is with him again! By now that bastard would have some idea that you have lied to him about myself and Kagome."

Akemi whimpered. "Why do you desire her? Am I not enough?" Iesu turns away from her.

"I am your true intended and would have been your mate had not seen her. Why does she still hold your heart. Let them be. I love you not Sesshoumaru! I die each time he takes me into his arms. Why can you not just turn yourself from this and return to me? Your path leads to your own demise. Please, koishii, ask Sesshoumaru-dono for me. Now that Kagome is back he will release me to you."

Iesu eyes tinting crimson slams her on the wall with his claws, digging in her left shoulder. "You will refrain from further stating that that mutt owns Kagome. She belongs to me. Do not forget that."

Iesu releases her and Akemi crumples in heap. Tears streaming continuously.

"Go back to him. I will not have you in my bed tonight."

Akemi looks up at him sorrowfully. "Wwhat do you intend to do Iesu?"

"I will elope with her when Sesshoumaru least expects it."

"You would throw away your title and lands for her? She does not love you, not like I. She will fight you to be with him. They are still very much in love even after all that's happened. She will refuse you. Iesu what insanity has afflicted you that pursue this? Have you lost your senses completely? I have seen how ruthless Sesshoumaru is first hand. You talk of suicide, should you take her away from him. Iesu, he is so very strong. You have not seen him fight. I have, his power is unsurpassed. I fear much for you."

"Wench you will not touch me with you filthy hands! Nor will I tolerate listening to your lies." He roared. "If she does not agree to be with me then no other will have her!" He barked.

"Iesu! This is madness."

"No Akemi, this is love. As is the reason why I must do this." He moved quickly only to appear with his sword protruding on her upper back. "This will not kill you my sweet. But it will hinder you enough for me to abduct Kagome." He pulled out his sword as Akemi staggered forward falling on the tatami floor.

As Iesu exits the room he places a barrier around the room. Masking his scent, he pulls out a vial from his pocket then proceeds to head towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome's room.


	23. Tainted Night

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 23:

Two silhouettes sit side by side on the foot of the Goshinboku tree.

"A whisper drifts, on black moon night. Unheard. Unanswered. Echoes linger in the still air. Frozen. Death comes in a shroud of red..." Kouga stops suddenly. "The moon is eeriely red tonight ... ne Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Cross-eyed Ookami! Shouldn't you be trying to get your lands and title back instead of sprouting poetry and getting drunk on sake?"

Ignoring him the Ookami continued. "Blood moon. Blood spilled, tainted night..."

"What are you going on about ya moron? If I wasn't human right now I'd kick your mangy tick infested ass right now!"

Kouga chuckled then sighed heavily.

"My tribe, calls a night like this Blood moon. Tradition says, the moon cries tears of blood for someone on this dark night... My mother died on a night like this."

Inuyasha peers close to Kouga's face, noting the drunken stupor the wolf prince was currently in.

"Hmmmm." He glances up at the reddish-brown moon.

Boink.

Inuyasha punches the unflinching Kouga on the head.

"Cripes! Damn wolf! Creep out someone else in your own f'cking time!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome moans in her sleep.

Shadows were chasing her, dark specters reaching out to try and grab her.

"NO!" She bolts up clutching her heart. Her body protesting at her sudden movement.

She bows her head low, clasping it with both hands. A throbbing headache was wracking havoc in her senses and equilibrium.

"What nightmares plagues your mind beloved?"

Kagome gasps audibly, raising her eyes to behold the dark form of Iesu striding toward her.

"Iesu!... My Lord Mate is not present, it is inappropriate for you to be in my chambers! Leave at once Southern Lord." She retorted coldly. He did not answer but continued to walk slowly to where she sat upright on her futon. "Dare you dishonor him and his house by such manner as to approach his Lady wife alone and in my quarters? It is unbecoming of .."

"I came for you and only you, my Lady." He replied softly, stopping a meter from her. He kneeled before her. "Renounce your love for him I beg you dear Lady."

Kagome tries to reach out to Sesshoumaru through the link made by their mating mark.

"He will not come." Iesu remarked ominously while pointing to a dangling blue vial around his neck. "They are all unaware of the happenings within this room. Most convenient do you not think so?"

She jerks back instinctively, as he made a move to touch her face. Wincing slightly as she notices the seeping red blotch in the front of her sleeping yukata-a tell tale sign on her bandages that she re-opened her wound. "What madness do you speak of Iesu? He is my Lord and 'my Mate'." The scent of her own blood assaults her sensitive nose making her reel back.

The Southern Taiyoukai growled low threateningly. "He does not appreciate you! Not like I will."

Kagome could feel the sudden rise in jaki as a dark looming presence engulfs her room, making her vision spin. Shaking her head she opens her mouth to protest. In her weakened state her power cannot be called forth putting her in a dire situation. She whimpers slightly clenching her fists to summon what little power she can muster to erect a barrier around her.

"Do not delude yourself any longer Kagome. I may not be a match equal to Sesshoumaru's power but I am still a Taiyoukai and as such, my power is greater than yours in your present condition." With those words he took one swipe of his blade across Kagome's barrier, shattering it with ease. "I will not tolerate rebellion when it comes to your submission to me!"

Gasp.

With the destruction of her shield, Kagome feels herself dangerously drained of power and worse, vulnerably too weak to resist the Southern Inu Lord's advances.

"Denounce him Kagome! And I will let you live and you will rule by my side!"

Iesu grabs her right wrist roughly, "say it! I have no wish to hurt you."

Kagome looked at him full in the face. His eyes were glazed over, the insane glint in it made her realize that reasoning with him would amount to no avail.

"I'd rather die first." She replied coldly. Her voice and resolve set in determination.

His face fell.

"So be it."

He turned away from her.

"Ahhh!"

"If I cannot have you then no-one shall!"

Iesu pulls his katana free from it's sheath, making one precise cut where Kagome's previous injury had reopened. An arc of crimson blood clung loosely on the walls and silk partitions adjacent to Kagome's futon, the bloody testimony of a night gone so horribly wrong.

Slumping forward onto Iesu's waiting arms, Kagome's limp and unconscious body continues to bleed freely. Her pulse was virtually non-existent. Her body cooling rapidly as the coldness of death enshrouds her form.

"You will be mine, if only in death. Though you chose him I will not relinquish you to him." He kissed her pallid lips. "I will join you too.. very soon. Then we will be together... Forever."

The Southern Lord cradled Kagome in his arms much like a bride on her wedding night, walking towards the shoji screen that connected with the outside garden. Taking one last look behind at the blood splattered room he looks down forlornly at object of his obsession, before calling forth his youki cloud.

"_I-nu...yashaa."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The black-haired Inuyasha shivered unconsciously.

"I told you to creep someone else out ya god damn ookami! Stop blowing on my f'ckin human ears ya stupid ass wolf!" Yelled Inuyasha balling a fist in front of the Ookami's face.

Kouga looked at him seriously. "I didn't mutt! And it's you that's officially creeping me out not the other way around."

Inuyasha takes a step forward, as do Kouga. Both circle each other. Sparks of fire flare in their eyes.

"_Inu...yasha."_

Two pairs of eyes, one pair gold, one pair blue widened in response.

"Dddid you hear that?" Kouga asked nervously.

"Dumbass! What do you think?"

"I ttthink your clay pot wench is haunting you... "

PUNCH.

"Teme..."

"_Inu...yasha."_

"Gyahhhh! I'm telling you it's her! Look my freakin fur is standing on end!" Rubs his arms. "Maybe she's trying to posses you!." Shrieked the Ookami moving away from the hanyou.

"Shut the hell up and piss your pants on your own time bakero... it sounds more like..."

"_Inu...yasha."_

"F'CK ME DEAD!"

Kouga pales. "...you're not serious are you?.. I mean, If you really felt this way toward me then you should have mentioned something bef..."

"Not that dumb shit! That was Kagome's voice!"

"_Inu...yasha...help...mmme."_

Inuyasha feels a strong tug in his soul though this time it was weaker. She was in great danger.

"She's in trouble!...Damn! I knew my bastard of a half-brother couldn't protect her properly!" Cried Inuyasha running toward the Western palace.

"Matte Inukuro! You won't reach the palace in time!"

Kouga ran along-side Inuyasha, easily keeping pace with him, as the was still on his human form.

"Idiot! Then pick me up and carry me there instead of yapping your flipping mouth ya numbskull!"

Kouga snorted with contempt, picking up the huffing Inuyasha. They sped towards Nishi no Gi'in.

"Hold onto to your loin cloth hanyou, we're outta here!"


	24. In the Still of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:0) Thanks to all that reviewed! Sorry for all the late posts including My Humps and Date with Destiny..I beg forgiveness for my lazy ass..(Bowing lowly repeatedly) all the school burdens are finished so ... I can update all stories in a couple of days of each other now..

I recently joined SesshoumaruKagome C2, hope you guys join it coz it has a lot of great stories based on our fav couple. Lady Akina and her staff have worked hard to gather a lot of waayyyyyy excellent stories for you all to eyeball! Scrumptious!..yum .. yum...(drool)...

Fanfiction: Lady Akina, Addicted to reviews, Inuyashaforever1989, Taeniaea, EyeofDlareme , Always smiling, Khysserkat, Rustyknightsprodutions, Redbloodtear, Sess'Sakura, Ruinosekai,

Single spark: Demon13o, CCVelas, Xin

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 24: In the still of the night.

The wind swirled relentlessly around their forms. Eerie shadows cast by the red tinged moon sweep across the silent courtyard, as Kouga and Inuyasha walked cautiously over the slumbering bodies that littered the place.

Whistling nervously, the Ookami prince glances to his sides in rapid succession-his adrenalin pumping at the wrongness of the whole scene. Inuyasha's frown deepened as he strained his limited human hearing to detect any sound.

"Wwhaaat in kami's name happened here?" Shivered Kouga.

"How the f'ck should I know?" Grumbled Inuyasha. "We need to find Sesshoumaru." He continued gravely.

The two made their way further into the interior quarters where Kagome's room was situated. A couple of meters in front of the shoji screen that led to her room, they stumbled upon the sleeping forms of the three Taiyoukais.

"You think they're ...(GULP)... dead?"

SNOREEEEEE.

"Sh't!" Jumped Inuyasha, brandishing the old katana abruptly and swishing it wildly in front of his face. "Does that answer your dumb ass question?"

Kouga laughed hysterically. His voices bouncing off the walls that surrounded them.

"If a single snore was all it took to make you sh't your hakamas hanyou, I should've invited you to the den a long time ago!"

"Ha, ha, ... hardy.. freakin.. ha!"

Inuyasha puts tetsusaiga back in it's sheath.

"Well atleast we've found him... albeit.. snoozing..." Kouga hits Mushira's head. "Yep, definitely knocked out cold... soooo, what do we do now?"

'They all must be under a spell.' Pondered Inuyasha.

"Hey, didn't Kagome read us a manuscript from her time when we hunted Naraku?"

Inuyasha looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You know, about how the sleeping hime was awoken by the young prince when he kissed her... perhaps..."

"THERE IS NO FUCKIN WAY I'M GONNA BE EXCHANGING SPIT WITH MY BASTARD HALF-BROTHER!"

"Well just a brush of your lips maybe?"

"DUMB SH'T I SAID NO WAY!"

"Will you just try it? Look.. our quarrellings is pointless! Kagome could very well die just coz you're afraid to show some brotherly affection to your older sibling!" Argued Inuyasha.

"I don't see you sucking your sosofu's lips!"

"Idiot! I'll do it for Kagome... besides, if you don't say anything and I don't say anything... no one will know." Pointed out Kouga.

Inuyasha shuddered. "But it's Sesshoumaru..."

"All the more reason why Kagome would praise your valiant efforts to save her Inukuro. It's a great sacrifice on your behalf."

"You better be right about this ya mangy wolf or I swear to kami, I'll use your furry ass as a pinata!"

Inuyasha holds both his palms together in front of his chest, praying fervently for any kami to bestow him a miracle. He narrows his eyes at his target.. his aniki's lips.. he shivers voluntarily as a coldness seep deep into his bones. He swallows away his nervousness as his cheeks blush virginally at what he is about to do.

"Oh for the luv of..." **SMACK.**

Kouga smacks the back of the hanyou's head propelling him forward. Inuyasha's puckered lips torpedoed headlong onto the Inu Lord's sealed mouth, when...

"Sesshoumaru-sama noooooooo!" (Re-live the matrix sequence-ya all know the slow mo with the flying bullets and stuff)

Jaken's puke green face, with it's sour-expression suddenly appears protectively in front of his masters cold facade.

Inuyasha tries desperately to avert his new target but it proves futile. His high pitched scream dying in his throat as his lips make contact with a slimy, vomit-flavored-jerky-like appendage. Kouga gagged loudly, the bile in his stomach erupting furiously.

"Ack...Hanyou! ...(retch)...Your last incarnation must have been one f'cked up number! No punishment is as sadistic as what just happened!" He turns away again as another wave of nausea hiked up his throat.

Inuyasha spewed curses while wiping the sleeve of his haori angrily on his mouth. Jaken recovers from his ordeal first and stomps toward the retching duo.

"Fools! What nonsense do you both think you were doing? They are all under a spell!" Jaken produces a leather pouch from the folds of his kimono and disperses it in the four winds in a grand manner. It shimmered into luminous sparks before encompassing on the Taiyoukais. They stirred, Kouga feeling his stomach contents settle down peers down at the three.

Sesshoumaru was the first to recover. He looked with unfocused eyes toward his servant.

"What enchantment befell this Sesshoumaru?" He growled out.

"Milord, the Lady Akemi came to my chambers not too long ago in bloodied clothes, she said no words but proceeded to kick your lowly servant out of the window. I landed outside the palace in some bushes near the Tiger gate. When I looked up.. my trained eyes beheld your injured mate in the arms of the Southern Lord, flying away from the palace. Your faithful servant then ran inside the gates to get help, but found in my distress that a sleeping curse had been placed on the castle grounds. So then I, your loyal servant hurried to my chambers to concoct a way to break the curse and hurried to your side but this despicable hanyou...hrmph."

Inuyasha choked shook the measly imp until his pupils rolled to the back of his eyes. Sesshoumaru snarled viciously thrusting his arm out to grab the near unconscious kappa youkai.

"Where did he take her?"

"Milord.. for my life I do not know... my nose is most inferior to yours! But they headed toward the ancestral haka (tomb) of your mothers family."

Mushira stepped forward. "On my honor and my life, I will do all I can to restore her to you safe and well."

Matsu braced both his arms to the Inu Lord's shoulders, "as do I, my friend, we stand together with for regarding this cause."

The Western Taiyoukai's chest heaved and shook, "should this Sesshoumaru find a single hair of hers harmed, I will skin and gut him to no end!" He swore, tenseiga flared to life instantaneously seemingly to agree with it's master's desire to inflict agony on the one that stole his mate.

The others stepped back, noting the raging fire behind the Inu Lord's eyes. For that brief moment they all pitied the fate of the Southern Lord. No body wished to upset Sesshoumaru, much less to anger him. The reckless abandon in which Iesu took Kagome thus bringing upon himself the wrath of the much feared Taiyoukai was worse than calling upon the worst damnation in the seven hells.

Jaken slides the shoji screen that led to Kagome's room. Even in the crisp stale night air, the demon-miko's blood hung heavily. All their eyes trailed along the crimson arc that painted walls and surrounding furniture with a scarlet tint. Inuyasha's heart sank. 'Kagome's hurt bad.' The air remained sickly sweet, as her alluring scent mingled with that of her blood.

A terrible growl rippled in their midst.

"Her blood bids me to do her justice!" Barked Sessshoumaru. "The hunt starts NOW!"


	25. Second chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:0)

Thanks to all that reviewed.. YOU GUYS ROCK!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 25:

Sesshoumaru's majestic inu form dominated the landscape. His statuesque appearance stand in stark contrast to the almost lacquer-black backdrop of the night sky encompassing his mother's ancestral tomb.

"Inuyasha, much as I want to see your demise, I do not want you to involve yourself in this fight. My mate would undoubtedly be most melancholy should your life be held forfeit tonight." Remarked Sesshoumaru reverting back to his humanoid guise.

"Keh! Speak for yourself ya bastard!" The hanyou snorted. "I've never lost a fight yet, even in my human form. Besides, Kagome's been there for me countless times, I can't just back out on her. I gave her a promise that I will always protect her and I will stand by that."

Sesshoumaru looked critically at the determination of his younger brother with new found respect. However, such eagerness to rush headlong into battle without any prior thought for one's safety, too is a great concern. Ignorance of the adversary's tactics seals one fate at the early stage of the battle. This could jeopardize their rescue. 'The brash pup will not be deterred into clashing headlong to his death in order to save Kagome. He would undoubtedly give his life needlessly.' Inferred the stoic Lord wisely.

The still air was shattered when a familiar laugh echoed in their midst. All eyes focused on the lone figure dressed in a billowing white haori with shiny silver armor perched atop a broken down tower. A river of platinum hair cascaded down his back. His luminous red eyes resting on their group haughtily, almost seemingly to peer into their very souls. Kouga takes a steps back instinctively. The foul stench of death permeated the air. The rescuers grew more restless with each passing moment. Kouga feels an almost suffocating presence take hold of him as he stares into those deranged scarlet orbs.

"What's wrong with him?" He murmurs.

"I fear his malady stems from the same reason he has abducted Kagome-sama. On account of his great desire for her, Iesu has succumbed to his own madness." Replied Matsu sadly.

"You speak falsely Lord Matsu! My Lady holds great desire for myself! Observe, how even now she stands at my side!"

Iesu removes the concealing spell from an ancient tree that grew on the center of the ruins just five feet from where he stood.

"KAGOMEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha darted forward, but was held back by his elder sibling's left claws.

"Sesshoumaru! What the f'ck do you think you're doing? She'll die there this time! The wound is bound with a spell remember? She'll bleed to death."

Her sweet blood called all of them to rapt attention. They could feel death's fingers enshroud around her. Sesshoumaru's eyes took in the pallid ashen form of his beloved, still bleeding heavily. The cords used to bind her to the trunk of the tree greedily sucking up the red liquid that poured forth from a horrid gaping wound. Before he knew it a vicious grow ripped from his own throat.

Though the Western Lord's grave expression never faltered, his now crimson eyes remained fixated on Iesu's chortling form. He gave Inuyasha one solid punch in the stomach. The stunned hanyou doubled over before collapsing in his half-brother's arms.

"Kouga, take the hanyou and take leave of this place." He stated coldly between clenched teeth. "This Sesshoumaru will not be held accountable for his death."

Gulping nervously at the grim expression on the Western Lord's face, the Ookami prince bowed once, while lifting the unconscious form of Inuyasha. Tossing him over his right shoulder he gave a curt nod to the rest of the group and sped fast away from the scene wordlessly.

Iesu continued to taunt them.

"A most interesting sight to behold. Perchance dear cousin of mine, your insides are not made out of ice as we had so believed." Stated the Southern Lord sarcastically.

"Impudent fool! Has your whole reason utterly left you?" Barked Mushira. "The Lady bleeds to death at your expense? Are you truly without honor Iesu?"

"Damare!" Bellowed the Southern Inu Lord. The air around him crackling with the unstable nature of his jaki.

Mushira took a step forward.

"He is my prey." Snarled Sesshoumaru in a low voice full of malice. Mushira and Matsu looked on in horror as the Western Taiyoukai's blood-red eyes shone out. Matsu took hold of Mushira's sleeve and cautioned him, "by no means dissuade him. In truth this is his fight, allow him to handle it as he deems necessary."

A series of blood-curdling growls announced the issue of a challenge.

Iesu leapt off the edge of the broken down tower, he somersaulted while in the air and transformed into his white inu form.

Sesshoumaru remained impassive as his transformation also took place.

While the two inu titans battled it out, Mushira and Matsu made their way stealthily toward the bound Kagome.

"Look out!"

Mushira pushed Matsu out of the way as a volley of arrows rained down on them. Mushira erected a barrier to shield them from the incessant pummeling of the steel tipped arrows. They were accompanied by a hoard of fully armed youkai mercenaries.

"You are wounded my friend." Pointed Matsu.

"It is of little consequence." His eyes again focusing on the slumped figure of Kagome. "We must hasten to her aid, or we both will perish this night is through." He continued grimly.

Matsu nodded remembering that Mushira's life is tied to that of Nadeshiko, who's essence now reside in Kagome.

"I will take away the shield and provide ample distraction, go straight to the Lady and take her far from this place, do not look back."

"Understood." Acknowledged Matsu. Mushira grinned, he then sent a blast of his jaki toward the enemy obliterating those within a 500 meter radius.

"NOW!" Barked the Ookami Lord. With a great burst of speed Matsu, the dragon Lord of the North shot up in the air. Twisting and turning effortlessly as he dodged the barrage of arrows that's solely aimed at him.

Upon reaching the ruined tower, it took only one swipe of his obsidian claws to free Kagome from her bloodied bindings before they again took to the air.

Iesu's inu form, shook with unbridled fury as he watched the great dragon lord fly away with his obsession. He howled wildly snapping his snout and fighting rabidly against Sesshoumaru's hold. To which the Western lord responded by biting down harder and locking his jaw on Iesu's neck. Cracking bones filled the night air as the Southern Lord turned his shoulders at an awkward angle in order to escape Sesshoumaru. Unhindered by his pain, Iesu fought madly against his restraints, finally succeeding in clawing Sesshoumaru on his front left paw where it tore through tendon and flesh.

Sesshoumaru reeled back, releasing Iesu from his stranglehold. The badly injured Iesu abruptly reverberated back to his humanoid form simultaneously thrusting his poisoned katana on the Western Lord's already damaged left paw, efficiently stunning him for the time being. With a grunt he twisted back his right shoulder back to it's proper place, snarling inanely he put on a sudden burst of speed, frantically trying to keep up with Matsu.

Realizing that he has no hope of reaching Kagome in his injured state, he unsheathed his kodachi and with a spell and careful aim threw it toward the fleeing lord.

The black blade embedded deep in the dragon's chest, protruding out on his back narrowly missing the still unconscious form of Kagome-who was nestled close to his chest. Matsu's wings faltered, swiftly diving and losing height. The deranged Iesu grabbed the opportunity to snatch the miko-demoness from the injured dragon lord, and leapt to the safety of a nearby meadow where he laid Kagome on a bed of fragrant white flowers. The Southern Taiyoukai nuzzled his face on the crook of the her neck, he looked up just in time to see the Northern lord's form gliding unvenly in the cold autumn breeze. Matsu swerved sharply to the right crashing headlong onto a tree. His limp form dangled in the topmost branches.

A sinister grin spreads on Iesu's lips. However, this was short lived as a pinkish light centering on Kagome captures his attention. He turns toward her, narrowing his canine eyes on a tiny orb the size of his fist hovering above her hands. It elongated to form a glowing object resembling an arrow. Iesu remains transfixed on the object, uncertain on what to do. The arrow made of light pulsed once then catapulted itself toward the dragon's tangled figure.

The insane Taiyoukai frowns and strides toward the female that continued to elude him. He would finish this now, they would die together. Kneeling down to her still form he wills his claws to grow to deadly lengths. Silently he brushes away a tendril of hair that covers her neck. Beholding her pliant form like this, his resolve to end her life wavers slightly. His expression somewhat softening. Kagome resumes to glow in a pinkish light. Iesu observes in morbid facination as her heart began to recover to a more steady beat. She stirs and whimpers slightly. He could feel her aura flare to life a little in an attempt to heal her wounds.

"Kagome... do not fight me, it doesn't have to end like this." He pleads remorsefully in her ear.

"Get away from her you bastard!"

Iesu spins around to find himself confronted by a human Inuyasha. He retracts his claws, again his eyes giving off an insane glint. "Hanyou, your stupidity knows no bounds. But you have been a source of great entertainment once. Come let us strike a bargain, walk away now and I will bequeath you with your life."

"Bastard! What makes you think that I would leave her."

"Because should you stay, I will wake her enough to see your slow demise at my claws." He growled in sadistic amusement. "Would you rather that that weigh in her conscience. Such tragic memory to take to the next life. Do you not agree?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists. 'I'll be damned to hell if I lose you this night Kagome. I will save you one way or the other.' Lifting his head up he spares a quick glance around. He notices Matsu still suspended in the tree tops.

Iesu burst out laughing. "Do not presume that help would come anytime soon."

"You wanna bet?" Inuyasha smirks, he feels a sudden rush come across his blood. 'Aniki!'

Iesu's mocking laughter dies in his throat as Sesshoumaru's majestic Inu form jumps down from the sky only a couple of meters from him. Poisonous fumes excreted by the fearsome Taiyoukai's saliva form mists of great toxic potency. Terror rolled off Iesu in waves as he sees the much feared Taiyoukai advancing toward him.

Sesshoumaru fueled by the scent of fear in the air bites down on the Southern Lord's body, shaking it viciously from side to side. Iesu's gurgling scream of pain drowning in his lips as own blood fills his lungs, asphyxiating him from the inside.

"If I can't have her no one shall..." Croaked Iesu weakly. With one last attempt he frees a poisoned dagger from his belt and without warning throws it toward Kagome before submitting to the embrace of death.

Sesshoumaru's chest constricted painfully as he watched the dark blade sail through the air. He closed his eyes unable to watch his beloved being taken from him before his eyes.

"I never thought you to be the squimish type ya old bastard." Grunted Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. Inuyasha slumped over Kagome protectively, the dagger plunged deeply in his back. The Western lord transforms back to his humanoid appearance, holding onto his injured arm.

"Brother..."

"Keh! Never figured you to be the sentimental type either..(cough)...So don't you dare start now."

Trickles of blood ran down Inuyasha's chin. Sesshoumaru could distinctly sense the poison working it's way into the hanyou's blood stream. Discerning that his brother's time is nearing it's end, the Western Lord kneels by his fallen sibling.

"Listen.. promise me you'll take better care of her this time.."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother indifferently.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, promise me!" Growled Inuyasha, more blood poured from his mouth.

"This Sesshoumaru gives you his word."

"You better ... or kami help me, I'll haunt your ass to your next incarnation... and get Kikyo on it too!" Inuyasha grinned flashing his fangs.

The Inu Lord's bowed head turned up suddenly at the mention of the dead priestess' name. He observed his younger sibling and he felt something unnameable lurch from within him. A slight pang of something he could not fathom.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

The hanyou turned to him with dilated unfocused eyes. "Don't be." He smiled serenely. "I don't regret anything...but it's too bad... I can't.. tell her how ...much I..." He closed his eyes as his heart gave one final beat before it succumbed completely.

"Rest assured this Sesshoumaru will tell her of your bravery."

(PULSE)

The stoic Lord looked incredulously with knitted brows at the sword on his hip.

(PULSE)

A smirk graces his lips.

"It appears as though you will get that chance to tell her yourself little brother.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:0)

YAY it's finally finished! To all my readers who have been with this story from the beginning I'd like to thank you from the bottom of foot... (squeal)... I WUV YOU GUYS...


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for all the cool reviews and as promised here is the epilogue!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Epilogue:

Na-myong.

Na-myong.

Slurp.

SMACK!

"Miyoga-jiji! I'm not your freakin bento box or the freakin flavor of the month! Go suck someone else's neck ya damn parasite!"

Inuyasha casually throws Miyoga over to lounging Ookami prince.

"Stupid mutt! Don't flick your friggin fleas in my direction!"

"Your lucky it's only Miyoga, imagine if it was his bugger." Whispered Shippo to the nodding houshi.

"I heard that runt! Watch your mouth or I'll...Ow! Ow! OW!" The hapless hanyou watched with shock and complete horror as a silver-haired girl tugged mercilessly at his forelocks, pulling out a handful of his precious hair.

"Stay still Inuyasha-tousan!" Whined Akari.

"Ne, Akari-chibi, don't pull Inuyasha's hair too much." Cautioned a very pregnant Kagome. She sighs heavily slowly sitting next to Inuyasha. Smiling warmly she traces invisible circles on her round tummy. Inuyasha draws his eyes to her radiant figure. She looked like the moon to him. So untouchable, he sighs wearily. That could've been his pup she was carrying, but he had disregarded her feelings for too long and now he was paying the price. 'But atleast she is happy-and I know that bastard half brother of mine does love her, she deserves to loved. I vow to still protect her and her pups.' He promised himself with adamant resolve. An unspoken vow he would again give his life for to uphold. 'Keh! Atleast no one could say Oyaji's legacy will be dying out anytime soon.'

"Kagome if I were you, you'll tell that bastard half brother of mine to cap his damn..."

"Osuwari! Come Akari, your father will be back soon you need to wash your hands."

SPLAT.

"&$#!"

Inuyasha vanishes beneath the voluminous flowers that covered him head to toe.

"Hanyou poupuri." Chuckled Kouga as he walked past the prostrated hanyou. "Atleast the stench is somewhat gone."

"Let's see you say that to my face when I ram my tetsusaiga up your furry ass ya stupid f'ck!"

"Hard thing to do since I'll be busy poping your ears off one by one!"

"Big words for a shitty yellow ookami retard!"

"Baka!"

"Bakero!"

"Dog sh't!"

"JAKEN'S BITCH!"

Everyone went quiet. Inuyasha went deathly pale.

"Nice come back!" Applauded Shippo.

Inuyasha glares at the kitsune. Jaken squeals horrendously running in the melee with his stubby legs pointing an accusing claw at the hanyou.

"He took advantage of me!" Accused Jaken, steam rising from his bald head. He shakes uncontrollably in outrage.

"What hanyou? Kappa got your tongue?" Taunted a grinning Kouga further.

"You've just crossed a very dangerous line you Ookami bastard! ... Kaze no Kizu!"

SLASH.

"Well they're at it again." Sighed a weary Sango watching the two duke it out rigorously to which the hanyou seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

"Still... that was a rather disturbing..."

"That abomination took advantage of me!" Insisted a furious Jaken, cutting off Mushira.

"His depravity knows no bounds." Sighed Miroku shaking his head.

"That coming from a lech that grope both sexes wantonly in public.. Aye! The hanyou has stooped low!" Laughed Matsu merrily slapping one of his thighs in a jovial manner. "Surely his gates must swing in the opposite direction since he's been with Kagome-hime and has not marked her for himself ne?... But still... Jaken?" He shuddered audibly.

"Don't even go there!... That's just sick!" Gagged Mushira still nursing his injured leg. Matsu nodded his scales turning a slight green at the thought of touching the kappa youkai's slimy jerky-like skin.

"Even I had my limits." Joined Miroku. "There's just some things that should be left un-..."

ROARRRRR

Gulp.

"I SAID PLUG IT!"

Inuyasha eyes glowed an eerie scarlet as he stalked the reclining group. Sango, Miroku and Shippo got up immediately, Matsu aiding a still injured Mushira as they all ran.

The hanyou chortled maniacally slowly advancing on the cowering tachi, flexing his elongated claws. Each of the tachi seem to bolt in different directions, running helter skelter in circles. Inuyasha continued his pursuit, his silver hair picked up by an unseen ominous power, swirling with dark energy.

Kagome comes back from cleaning up Akari. Along with a gasping Nadeshiko, Akihito and Rin. Her eyes trailed on the youkai Inuyasha.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARIIIIIIIII!"

SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAAATTTT.

Pant. Pant.

"Haha-Ue!"

The simultaneous growls of the children filled the air as Kagome doubled over clutching her ripe belly.

"Kagome!" Mumbled Inuyasha, covering from his demonic stupor. Lifting himself over the dusty ground. He sprang to his feet using his heels to propel himself toward Kagome's laboring form.

"Inuyasha... (pant).. the pup is ..."

"Shhhhh! Don't talk, think of your pup, rest..."

"Idiot! THE PUP IS COMING... I'M IN LABOR DAMMIT!" Screamed the miko-demoness.

Inuyasha pales as Kagome grabs his haori in a tight vice like grip. The hanyou perspire nervously, his mind ringing in great alarm.

"My bastard half brother.."

"Won't make it in time.. (pant).. You'll have to be there with me.. (breathe).." Pleaded Kagome.

"EH?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CRACK.

CRACK.

"My friend, this is your fourth pup. Do not tell me that once again your blood runs cold?" Asked Matsu.

"Perchance he is more afraid of what his mate will do to him after she has given birth." Laughed Mushira merrily.

"SESSHOUMARUUUU!... I'M PERSONALLY GOING TO PURIFY THAT FIFTH LEG OF YOURS!"

All eyes focus on the pacing Western Lord. He stops, glaring at them with a promise of a very painful death he snarls out a warning.

"Don't even utter a single word." He warned coldly.

Again the screams from the other side of the room rocked the by standing tachi.

"PUSH? PUSH? HOW ABOUT I SHOVE THAT HANYOU HEAD OF YOUR IN THE F'CKING SH'T PILE IN THE PALACE LAVATORY? ... (SCREAM)... SQUEEZE A MELON IN A F'CKING HOLE THE SIZE OF A MARBLE!"

"Push Kagome! Just one more!" Inuyasha's muffled coax could be heard.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"PUSH!"

"ARGHHH!"

"PUSH GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! EVEN I COULD DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Inuyasha rolls up his sleeves. "YOU WANT ME TO PULL IT OUT?"

"OSUWARRIIIIIIII!" Screamed Kagome irritably.

SPLAT.

"#&! ...Hey! I can see the head! It's coming out! Ohhhh sooo cute! Musta took after you Kagome...(Squelch)... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Pup cries.

"I-Is that blood?..."

THUD.

Shoji screen opens, a tanuki bows deeply to the standing Sesshoumaru.

"Another healthy son my lord!" She announced exuberantly.

Sesshoumaru walks in the birthing chamber, he notices his mate sleeping. Her pink cheeks attesting to the great effort of birthing his pup into the world. The scent of blood assaulting his sensitive nose, he wrinkles it. Normally it would bother him, but this was different, his mate had borne him a fine pup.

The Taiyoukai walks over to his half brother, whose eyes are still dilated and spiraling around and around, his muscles twitching once in a while.

"He fainted so suddenly my Lord, we did not know what to do." Apologized the diminutive tanuki.

"Let him be."

"As my Lord wishes." The tanuki midwife exits.

Sesshoumaru walks over to his sleeping mate, he peers at her form with love-filled adoring eyes. The pup was attached to one nipple and sucking hungrily. The much feared Taiyoukai nuzzles his nose in his mate's neck, whining lowly to soothe, thank and congratulate her.

GROWL.

Sesshoumaru blinks at the newborn pup in wonder. A rare smile graces his face.

"Just born and already set to fight and protect. You truly are of my blood!" Beamed Sesshoumaru proudly, stroking the pup's forehead tenderly.

His eyes again trace back to his mate. "The blessings you have wrought upon this Sesshoumaru's life cannot be described with mere words."

"You already have."

Kagome opens her eyes, smiling warmly at her beloved.

They kiss passionately.

"What did I miss?" Yawned a now conscious Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru not sparing Inuyasha a glance refrains from kissing Kagome. "Lady mate if you so graciously please."

Kagome smiles.

"OSUWARIIIII!"

SPLAT!


End file.
